Forbidden: Alexander's Side
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: Two of the best fighters in the realm of Angels and Vampires are partnered together, but the catch is: they hate eachother. Written by iluvedward4ever and imagination57
1. A Not So Good Introduction

**Hello my wonderful and amazing and faithful readers. I am currently writing this story with the one and only Sam! AKA imagination57. I am going to be writing Alexander's POV and Sam will be writing Violets. So go on her profile if you would like to understand this story better :D this is the story I was talking about to keep your eye open for in He Who Died.. But this is only one of them! There is another one coming out soon, Behind Closed Doors, that I am also writing with Sam AKA imagination57 enjoyy:**

"Alexander!" he yelled. "Alexander!!" The man yelled again, this time louder.

I groaned and stayed were I was, how I was. Laying on the roof of the medieval looking castle, shirtless with my leg's spread out and draped over another. The roof slightly shook under me as I heard someone climbing up the stairs that lead to the roof. My body shot up and I rolled to my feet getting a running start, I threw my body off the roof. Now you're probably thinking, _did he just commit suicide?_ No, I didn't, this is where the wings come in. My wings snapped out, stretching as far as to 13 feet long. My fall was stopped and I swayed, then pumping my wings up and down I was soon up with the night time clouds, flying underneath the moon's light.

"Alexander!!" My father yelled again, I glanced down and saw him glaring his red eyes up at me.

_Being my son means fulfilling your duty as the Prince Of Angels. Why don't you understand that by now? You have a proposal waiting downstairs. Do not keep the young lady waiting. _He thought to me.

When he says proposal, he means that there's another slutty bimbo waiting down in the living to know if I will marry her,

_Being my father doesn't mean you can force me into a marriage with a whore, father. Although, I'm sure you probably want her. _I snapped back.

_Alexander Kellen Laire come down here right this instant. _

_No. I will not father. _I 'thought' in a flat voice and flew as far away from the castle as I could. Putting up a small barrier around my father's agitating voice. I flew over the city of Angels and over the dark forest, landing completely in the middle where Vampiria and Angeria seperate, so basically the border line. I tucked my wings and dropped down quickly, pushing the tips of them out, causing my fall to slow down. I landed gracefully on a long branch of the tree. Staring out into the night time sky once again, I let my thoughts wander.

Being a prince is harder then it looks, sure the pampering was nice for awhile till everyone ran after me, commanding me to do this, do that, go sign papers, take notes on being King, etc etc. I couldn't go outside and play with the kids. I couldn't just go out and _fly. _The thing I loved to do most. Flying allowed me to be free, not to be cooped up in a castle. When I flew, I was me, a guy who wants to be treated equally. So why can't people just be themselves around me? And then being forced to marry girls I don't even know. Sure they're pretty, I mean goddess pretty, but all they want is the money, none of the girls know _how_ to love. They just want to marry the prince, be made queen, and have everyone follow their every wish and command. I know the meaning of love, for I have expierenced it myself, yet, it didn't last as long as I wished. Lydia Goldstone had been my girlfriend for 4 years till I decided to fulfil my father's wish and take her hand in marriage. When I did, she said yes...but soon after she was murdered...by the demons. I still remember her yells, those blood curdling shrieks that ripped my heart out of my chest. Why did this happen all of a sudden? The question I wonder constantly is: why me? Those couple months after Lydia died where the worst, everyone following me around, bringing the topic of her death back up again, saying their damn apologies when they didn't even care. I had cried tear-less tears, I had yelled at God. It was _His_ decision, so why take her? From me. I had died that day, attempting to rescue Lydia from the monster's. The demon stabbed the spear through my heart. Four bullets made their way through my main artery. Of course, this isn't enough to kill an angel. But then what came after that was. I was decapitated, meaning, my head had been torn off. I remember the searing pain that coursed through my body, for that split second. After the demon's raped my fiancee and killed her, devouring her body, I was in the process of getting healed and stitched back together. An angel can never die, ever. Well ripping our wings off is like killing part of us, but we can't die. Those who do die, come back to life with wings like mine. Some with intracate patterns.

I glanced over my wings again, noting the black depths to them that were outlined with a red showing that I am a Blood Child, in other words, 'The Living Dead'. There are very rare Blood Children, because those who do die, died for a cause of someone else. Most angel's don't do that, but those who do become stronger then others.

To break the news to you all; there _is_ no 'God'. Of course, someone is watching over us, but not God. I have been to heaven, for pete's sake, I'm an Angel. But no God, there _was_ one...but he disappeared long ago. Telling us to lead the lives of the humans, the vampires, the werewolves, the demon's, the pixies, the fairies, everyone. But we couldn't, after God disappeared, a war broke out against the species, making the messenger's of God their Kings and Queens. I have not seen this God. Neither has my father, mother, great-grandfather. It is a rumor that my Great-Great-Great Grandfather's father, was God's...right hand man. The number one Angel.

I stood up on the branch and leaped down. One foot after another, I walked towards the castle. A loud growl suddenly echoed through-out the forest. My head snapped around, until I found the source of the growl. A demon, no not just _a_ demon, there were 5 of them, slowly starting to circle around me. Their red bodies fitting the stereotype perfectly. I saw my attackers, one of them with large animilastic fangs draping his bottom lip, the complete white eyes, with no iris, no pupil, just white. He had no hair but one large horn grew out of his forehead. They were around 12 feet tall. The demons walked/stood/ and lived on all fours, that made them resemble a large red bear. The demon sneered at me.

"Shouldn't the Prince know not to wander alone?" His raspy voice asked. I just smiled at him, feeling the power slowly start to surge through my veins.

"Oh no Alcrean, haven't you heard that His Highness has murdered plenty of us?" Another said in the same scratchy, raspy voice.

My smile started to turn into a grin. "Are you guys going to attack, or just stand there?" I asked. The demon's all cackled and sped towards me. Right as one of their horn was about to touch my lower back, I used my speed and jolted around him. My body lurched on his back and I twisted his head in circles before throwing it to the floor.

"You bastard!" Alecrean growled, then charged at me.

I twisted around and threw my hands up, so they were parallel with my shoulder's. Calling on my angelic powers, fire flew out of my hands, causing the Demon to burn up in flames. Other angel's can only use wind, but Blood Child are allowed to use the power of Wind and Fire. I felt a stinging pain run through my back and I realized that the other demon had bitten into my bare side. I twisted around, knowing very well what was going to happen. As I twisted my flesh ripped off with his teeth. I gritted my teeth and surpressed the scream that would reveal my agonizing pain. Putting my hands on both sides of his gruesome head, the demon's head burst at the touch of the power I possessed. Two demon's where left and they both jumped at me at the same time. One biting my leg, the other my wing. I shook the one on my wing off before taking my other leg and stomping down on the demon's head. He was rendered unconcious but had still dragged the skin off of my leg. The other demon let out a ferocious smile as he sprinted towards me. This guy was a new demon because I had taken him out from one spike of air. Filling his lungs with miasma was the best part of the kill. The other demon who was unconcious was getting up before I jumped high in the air and landed on his head with my right foot and his neck with the left.

I smiled to myself, it must be disgusting to know that I love fighting, killing. To be known as one of the most dangerous people out there. Of course only attacking my enemies is what I did. If I didn't have a reason, I wouldn't even lift a hand. I spread my wings and tried to fly but couldn't, my body fell side ways with my injured wing. I sucked in air and tried to fly the way back to the castle, but couldn't. My mind was becoming tired and I could tell the _Sayan_ was going to begin. The _Sayan _is when an Angel is injured, their body goes into a sleep-like state but their mind will be awake. Sort of like a Coma, but during this process, the angel's body heals, reviving our strength. So to say; our bodies have a mind of their own.

I perched myself once again as my body shut down to allow my body to heal because I was wasting energy. My mind blacked out and all I felt or heard, or saw, was blackness. I felt my body pull it's way back together.

---

When I felt my mind become active, my eyes snapped open and I sat up straight. My leg was wrapped in a gauze, one wing was tucked in behind my back while the injured one was out and wrapped. My side had a large brace around it. I got up looked into the mirror.

My hair was in a complete mess, the silvery-white strands sticking up in odd angles. My chest was cleaned off and I was changed into basket-ball shorts. The green-blue color that surrounded the stereotypical red eyes of an angel were staring back at me. The only angel in this castle, or realm, was me, the one that has a different color eye then just smack-dab red. I sighed.

"Oh Prince Alexander! You must not be out of bed, you're still healing." Esmeralda said. Esmeralda is a maid at this castle, though I don't like maids, I am forced to have one.

"They're healed." I said in a sharp voice. It's better not to get close to anyone.

"But your majesty, you have just come back!"

I took off the bandages quickly, and whattya know? No missing flesh pieces. She gasped. I slightly smiled at her. The only wounds that would take time to heal would be my wing.

Another servant came running through the doors, "His Highness will like you to get dressed and meet him downstairs."

I groaned, there is no getting out of this one now, considering there are guards around every window. I walked to my room, and went straight to the closet, ignoring the black jacket, dress shirt and jeans laying on the bed. Picking out a long sleeve black shirt with my normal jeans and dress shoes I went downstairs after taking a quick shower. Right as I was about to walk through the big double doors, a voice called out to me.

"You better be wearing your crown." Anita said. Anita was like a mother to me, the head servant. I turned around and smiled at her. She laughed. "Now how can I be mad with those pearly whites you have?"

I shrugged. She pulled out the gold crown from behind her dress and placed it on my hair. Anita snapped her fingers and two guards appeared by the doors, opening it for me. I was welcomed with the warm scent of candles burning. My eyes wandered to the couch when I saw, yet another blonde girl sitting on the couch in a dress that was barely covering her butt. Her breasts were falling out of her skin-tight blouse, and that was just enough to make me gag, but nonetheless, every woman needs to be treated with respect. I smiled a dazzling smile at her as she got up and curtsied. I walked over and held her hand in mine then leaned into kiss it.

"Good evening, I am Alexander, may I have the grace of asking your name?"

"Hello Prince Alexander, my name's Miranda, Miranda Laichae." She said in a confident, purposely high-pitched voice. Do girls think that guys find this...attractive? Think again.

"Well we'll let these to be, and get to know eachother. Come Thomas, we shall discuss the future..." My father said before walking out, knowing his red robe was trailing behind him. I rolled my eyes then focused my attention back on Barbie, and when I say Barbie, I mean it. Long blonde hair, red eyes, pink lips, pink eyeshadow, pink eyeliner, pink bow in her hair, pink blouse. The girl took my hand,

"So Prince Alexander, what are your hobbies?"

"It's just Alexander." I said, "My hobbies...just flying. How about yours?"

"Well, I like painting my nails, dancing, flying makes me sweat to much, ew. I like singing, and hanging with my friends, I mean shopping? Who doesn't like shopping?"

I cleared my throat, "Well, it sounds like you like to have fun...?"

"Of course my prince."

That spiked irritation inside my chest.

Barbie ripped out her phone and started texting. Using my accute hearing, I heard exactly what she was saying because she mumbled it under her breath. _I'm talking to the Prince right now, he wants to marry me I can sooo tell! Boy's just like to keep their feelings hidden, ya know? _

After I politely hinted to her that it's rude to have your phone out while talking to other people, Miranda and I chatted. Like any other girl I have come across, she is the worst yet. Calling me 'Your Highness' and "Princey' , then constantly talking about her friends and ex-boyfriends.

But after a little, Miranda decided to bump things up to the next level. Just as our father's entering the room, and her father taking her back, Miranda decided to gift me with a kiss on my lips. I could taste the over-used lipstick, lip gloss, lip _plump _and saliva.

"How was she?" My father asked. I glared at him.

"Do not _ever_ force this arranged marriage shit on me, again. I tried it out, **again** for you, but as you can see it doesn't work out."

"You cannot talk to your father like that!" He yelled.

"I just did!"

I turned on one heel and strode off, punching the wall to release my anger, didn't help either, but the part I was satisfied about was that the beautiful flawless wall was now decorated with the dent of my fist. I used my speed to go up to my room and slammed the door shut. I looked around, good no guards. I kicked the window in and heard the welcoming sound of glass hitting one another as it fell down. Jumping out the window, and stretching my aching wings, I finally felt free. I didn't belong in a castle, I wasn't born to live like a prince. I probably would have liked it if Leonard Laire wasn't my father.

I grabbed my crown and flew down to the city. Some kids where playing, a couple blind, a couple deaf. Nonetheless, they where in horrible shape. The mother of the kids was sitting on the curb with her sitting in her hands.

"What are we going to do? No money, I won't be able to feed the kids--" She was muttering till she saw me approach, "Prince Alexander! What blesses me with your wonderful company?"

I smiled and handed her my crown. With this, she would be able to buy a house, food, get her children in school. It would last her a life time.

"Oh no no no! I cannot accept this!"

"Would you rather have those kids dying?" I asked. Since they hadn't hit their wing growth yet, they can die. Her hands shook as she held the crown in her hand. Tears fell down her face one by one.

"Oh thank you Sir! Thank you so much!" The woman weeped. I took this time to jump up and get my wings back out.

Soaring through the sky, my heart came alive as the feeling the air swept my body like heaven's wind. My shirt had torn off when my wings stretched out, so once again, I was shirt-less. I went back to my previous spot before I was attacked. I smelt an off smell, and quickly recognized what it was, a vampire. But, she wasn't any ordinary vampire I have encountered. I stayed on the top of a tree, just watching her, pick up and burn pieces of demon flesh, the demon's I murdered.

"Bloody angel prince. Why the fuck do I have to clean his mess?! Can't he do it? He has to hands! Bastard..." The vampire muttered under her breath.

A soft chuckle escaped my lips but it was quickly taken over by a gasp. I looked down to see the girl staring her sparkling gold eyes at me in awe. I jumped down from the tree, noting her beautiful long brown hair that draped over her shoulders, the purple strieks that possessed parts of her hair was outstanding. The girl was wearing a tank-top, and I noted that there was a bit of a tattoo poking behind her shoulder. My breath was caught in my throat by this beauty. Amazing.

"W-W-Who the fuck are you?" She snapped, while regaining herself.

"Alexander Laire, and you, milady?" I asked in a soft yet seductive voice. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You think I'm going to tell a fucking angel?"

"Now that you say that, no...I don't."

"Hey atleast you're not dumb! Applause for the angel."

I clapped for myself, before getting on one knee before Violet and taking her hand in mine. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I kissed her knuckles softly and I felt a shiver of pleasure coarse through her body.

She stared at me for couple of seconds in daze but quickly snapped back into reality. A slap echoed the forest before I realize that Violet had strucken me across the face.

"You're that Angel Prince aren't you! The one who's, supposed to be in charge of the species now?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah I am."

"Well then, fuck you, and don't **ever** touch me again." Violet snarled.

I gritted my teeth in irritation. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Huh? I can get you arrested and get your pretty little head chopped off got it?"

"I'm sorry, _your highness._" She said, with venom dripping off of each word.

"What the hell's your problem? I was being polite? Would you rather me do this?" I grabbed her hands and wrapped my arm around her waist, slightly pushing her back to the tree trunk. My face was leaned next to her and I could tell she was enjoying it because her eye's look flustered. I let her go and just as her arm was coming up to slap me, I caught it with ease. A leg flew from underneath me, striking the area it hurt all guys. I stood my ground, but inside I was yelling at the top of my lungs. Suddenly both of our phones started ringing, I seperated and answered mine,

"Yes father?"

"_A meeting has been called to order with Vamperia and Angeria, you are the prince so you are obliged to do come."_ He ordered. I groaned then hung up. I shook my head then started jogging, which turned into a quick run. My wings snapped out, and to my good fortune, I heard a small gasp, surprised by my black wings is she? I flapped up and down till I reached the castle within 2 minutes then I walked into the meeting room.

"Creatures of Myth! This meeting today is called to order for the reason the number of Demon's increasing! In order to protect our people, your brothers and sisters, we will join forces with you all. Each angel with a werewolf, vampire, pixie, fairy, or monster. We have the lists printed out, first off, we will start with the angels that are with the werewolves. Dean Nichols with Angelina Torie. Nariah Miller with Norton Skai. Lea Mendoza with Akeisha Long. Kai Loren with Mariah Korl." The list continued on and on till my father finally anounced the angels with vampires. "Dickey Macho with Lea Fernano. Arianna Whistler with Taai Goarl. Dean Thomas with Peter Lo. Prince Alexander Laire with Violet Charest."

Violet Charest? Isn't that the best fighter in Vampiria? My father droned on with the names, till he told us to line up and they will bring our partners to us. My father told me to stay still in my throne and my partner will be brought to me. Tell me again why I didn't like being royalty.

"Your highness! I am very depressed that I couldn't be with my prince." Barbie said, running up to me. Right, thats why. She tried leaning in for another kiss but I pushed her away.

"I am sorry Miranda, you are beautiful but you do not appeal to me." Her face dropped and her eyes filled with tears. She turned around and walked off into the hall.

"Oh fuck no.." I heard that familiar voice whisper, "you _cannot_ be my partner!" That girl said. The one from earlier. I noticed she was wearing a tag that said,

**Vampiria**

**Name: Violet Charest**

**Age: 19**

**Race: Full-Fledged Vampire**

**Serving: King Vladimir**

She's Violet Charest? The famous Violet Charest who is Vampiria's strongest warrior. She sure as hell does not look like it.

Fuck. This is going to be interesting.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? You wanna barf? Or swoon. Tell me in a review!**


	2. Getting To Know Eachother

I looked at Violet as she frowned to herself, her eyebrows furrowed in anger and her lips pulled into a straight, tight line as she thought angery thoughts. She finally looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, dearest Prince. My name is Violet, and I will be your protector." She said politely.

Wait.....was she just nice?

"Well Violet..." I started, her eyes widened as she realized what I was doing, I got down before her and took her hand in mine. Kissing it lightly, I chuckled to myself as I remembered that I had done this exact motion, but got slapped in the face. Right now she can't do anything to the Prince cause well, people are watching.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I concluded. She bit her lip and glared at me. As if a young vampire can scare me. I stood up and motioned to my seat. Her eyes widened,

"Funny." Violet said in a sarcastic tone.

Why would it be funny? Throne's aren't all that great. They're rather...uncomfortable. I'd prefer a normal chair.

"It's not that big a deal.." I said.

"No thanks." She said in a flat tone. Violet turned around as she searched for someone.

"Alexander! Miranda's father just told me that you have displeased his daughter. And-" My father began until he saw Violet.

"You're Violet, aren't you? You're a lot younger than I expected."

I almost chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough. Well being nineteen an all I can guess why he says that...

She held her head up high, like a proud feline, "I'll take that as a compliment, your majesty."

My dad chuckled, "Oh please, call me Leo."

Is...he flirting with her? I glared at my father, but obviously Violet thought he was just favoritizing her.

"Sure. Have you seen King Valdimir? I have to speak to him. It's rather important." She said, glancing at me quickly. And we _all_ know _who_ she wants to talk about; me. My disgusting father pointed towards the exit where bystander's where watching us, some were the protector's families with their stuff, some were protector trainee's,

"He's over there. After you talk to him, feel free to say goodbye to any family or friends and then report back to me." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." She said but my father coughed. "I mean...Leo." He smiled kindly at her before looking at me and my angry face. Stay calm Alexander, calm thoughts. If Violet see's you like this; she might get the wrong idea...

Violet walked off before turning around to sneer at me.

"Father..." I growled.

"Alexander please, not right now." He said in a commanding voice.

"No, right now."

He groaned in agitation, "Let's go to the other room if you insist to carry this on."

I strided over to the next grand room before slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I blew up, right when I closed the door.

"Watch your mouth boy, you are talking to the King."

I scoffed, "Yeah? And who are _you_ talking to? The prince or your **son**?"

"Both! Regardless, you are the prince, now act like one."

"Why don't you act like a king first?!"

"What is this all about Alexander?" My father said, faking calmness.

"This is about a 669 year old Angel flirting with a 19 year old vampire! What the hell is wrong with you disgusting old perv?!"

My hand caught his hand that was coming up to hit me.

"And don't you _dare_ hit me. Oh, I'm sorry your highness, let me correct myself, _attempt to hit me." _I added.

His face contorted in anger that I have seen plenty times in my existence. "You are not my son!"

"To bad your filthy genes run through me, cause I would rather be sitting with all the other _normal_ Angels out there!"

"Then why don't you?!"

I gritted my teeth and looked to my side, realizing that Violet was looking straight at me, while talking to her King.

"Answer me Alexander!"

"It's because I can atleast try to make you satisfied! You just want somebody to fuck with, so you try to get me to marry some fucking whore, just so you have eyecandy. That's why you picked Violet as my bodyguard just so you can flirt with her as she stays at the Palace."

"You--"

"Don't even start, Father. I think someone would like to talk to you." I sneered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's a bit important. Could I have a word?" King Vladimir asked.

My father looked away for a second and the angery lines smoothed out and he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"We'll finish this when I'm done." He said, yeah right.

"Well I can just-" Violet started but was interrupted by her king.

"Stay here, Violet. I said I'll try."

The two kings walked out the door and I turned around, just in case Violet see's me. I looked in the vanity mirror that hung below the right side of the chandelier on a tall wall. My eyes had turned a terriying red color my hair began produce black dripping-like stripes and my wings ruffled in anger. I put my hands against the mirror and took calming breaths. I looked up in the mirror and saw that everything as it was supposed to be. I hate getting this mad. I turned around to see Violet heading over to the door, I grinned to myself, the previous anger, utterly forgotten.

I was by the girl in a second and caught her wrist in the next, then tugged her backwards.

"How about you update me on what's going on in that room, instead of spying for the outcome." I suggested.

She twisted her arm so she could grab mine. She twisted my arm and bent it backwards thinking it was inflicting pain, to bad for her my bones aren't made at all like that, infact it actually makes me feel like I'm stretching.

"Don't touch me, don't tell me what to do." Violet hissed and released. I almost laughed aloud, almost. I turned around and smiled.

"You shouldn't tell a Prince what to do." No matter how much I hate being called Prince, I can use to my amusement.

"Rules were made to be broken." She stated and she truly believed that.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled, "Really? Because I believe they were made to keep people in line. To keep order and structure so people don't steal, or harm one another." And that's what's true, because I have been around for so many centuries, you would assume that I know that. And I do, because I have expierenced it.

Violet rolled her eyes, "And that's gone so well, your **majesty**!" Sarcasm dripped from her words. She did not just call me with a ranking. I bit my tongue before a retort rolled off of it. I was on the edge, and she decided to put it, "If these rules supposedly keep us all safe, why is there a war going on? Why are things falling apart?"

Because the precious "King Leo" isn't as good of a king everyone thinks he is. Thinking I had no answer she continued,

"Exactly. Rules do nothing, my prince." And there she goes, she pushed me. I grabbed her by the arms and had her pinned against the wall in a second.

"What do you expect from me, huh? What do you want?" I growled. I was still beyond angry at my father, but why am I taking it out on her?

"I have no expectations when it comes to angels. They sure as hell can't do shit when it comes to keeping peace, or doing anything they're supposed to. As for you, I want absolutely nothing to do with your or your kind. So do me a favor, and back off." Violet said, fiercely. I smirked and leaned closer,

"Not a chance." I whispered. I felt the chills run down her body before she regained composure and sighed,

"Fine, I warned you." Cocky vampires.

Violet moved her leg back leading me to think she was going to kick me in the groin, but slammed her head against mine instead, that got me to stumble back a bit since I wasn't expecting it. Violet's leg slammed against my chest and she kicked my body back, causing it fly a couple feet backwards.

Now I know what you all are thinking, wow, he's getting his ass whooped by a chick. Fucking weakling.

Well no, I'm sorry but I believe that men should just take what a girl throws at him, and _then fight fire with fire._

So after this stuck-up vamp has her mind thinking that is stronger then me, I will prove to her and get her ass in check. Cause honestly, she either doesn't know that im 326 years old or that she doesn't care. I think that after all these years, I would know how to fight with a vamp, and believe me, I can do more then just kill them.

Violet, thinking I was going to attack her, stood in a fierce position, but instead I stared at her, completely entranced. Her thick, dark brown hair trailed down her back and shoulders like curtains. The purple rivers that streaked their way through her hair made her complete and shiny gold eyes twinkle brighty. Then I saw what she was wearing, a black long-sleeve shirt with a dark navy blue pair of jeans that tightened around her legs. Black combat boots with red laces that railed up her ankle, and as I looked at her, I could tell she was...so to say, checking me out also.

I shook my head and remembered we're in between a wrestling match. As her eyes looked dazed, I ran at her in full speed and tackled her to the ground, of course in a way as to which wouldn't inflict pain even if she was human.

My body hovered over hers, my chest barely touching, yet she seemed so awed. This calls for a truce,

"I think we got off on the wrong foot in the meadow. And just a few minutes ago. Maybe we should start over." I suggested, yet again. Violet brought her hand up to push me aside but I wouldn't budge. She sighed, and I felt her body relax temporarily.

"Or maybe we can just get your father and the king of my kind to agree on letting me be switched somewhere else." She told me. I got up, and offered her a hand, but she ignored it and got up on her own adding in a weary look at me.

"That's up to them, not us. And even if it was..." I trailed, then smiled at her. "What makes you think I want you to be switched somewhere else?" I asked, seductively.

"What makes you think I care what you want?" She said, smirking just a bit. I chuckled,

"I can see that you don't care. However, in my kingdom, it doesn't matter. I get the final say, right?"

She narrowed at me mentioning my vial power.

"Oh Princey." Violet sighed, please do not be like Miranda, I mentally pleaded. She put her hand on my chest, "What is it, my dearest Prince? Was it something I said, your highness?" I gritted my teeth, if she doesn't stop, I swear...

I backed away from her and put on a smiled as the two kings entered, "Come on, my son. We have things to discuss on the way towards the funding meeting."

I closed my eyes and tryed to remain calm. Violet smiled and waved... great. I remained silent until the devil spoke up.

"I apologize for my act earlier."

I stayed silent. Wasn't the saying '_If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it'_?

"Do you have anything to say on your behalf son?" Again, I stayed silent.

"Well?" He said, irritation spiking his voice.

"No father, I don't."

"You son of a-"

"Son of a what? Are you trying to call my mother a bitch?" I said in a put-together voice.

"Please can we not do this?"

"Then don't start it."

"Very well."

We both didn't say anything until we reached the dining room.

"Listen son, I have to speak to Violet for a bit, so can you please speak to Miranda for me? She is very upset."

"Why should I father? I have no interest in her. If she decides to throw herself on me yet again, I will have her removed out of my sights."

"Now you sound like a true Prince."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know damn--"

I was cut off by two of my father's servants entering.

"Your snack is ready Sire." A young boy at the age of 14 or 15 informed me. I gave my thanks to the boy and exited the room and walked into the kitchen, quickly eating the sandwhich that was made for me I went up to my room. Violets scent led to my room and I entered. My eyes still revealing my irritation towards my father.

The vampire girl stood in the middle of my room, looking flustered.

"Well, Princey, looks like you get what you want today. You're stuck with me as your protector." She smirked.

I started making my way towards her until she said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh, and we're required to be downstairs. Like, now." Violet added. I hope it's not what I think it's for...

"Do you know why?" Violet shook her head, "How about we just don't go then."

"We're going." She said in a blunt tone and brushed past me, going into the hall. I sighed and followed my new guard. Violet led me towards the meeting hall and my eyes wandered anywhere but the barbie in front of me.

"Alexander, I believe you have something to clear up with Miranda. We'll leave you to it." Her father ordered. I narrowed my eyes, how about not? Her father walked out and I walked towards the window, focusing only on the sky. My wings ached to just stretch, my skin longed the feeling of the cold air. My chest wanted to rid this shirt cause it prevented the freedom I needed. Miranda pranced up to me and hugged me from behind.

I pushed her away before turning around to show some respect, but my thoughts focused on my guard. She eyed Miranda suspiciously, and I swear I saw a hint of jealously in her eyes.

"So I saw these _really_ cute pair of stilleto's that I just wanted really badly but my daddy got angry cause I already got lots of other dresses and then what happened after that was just mega funny! Like, I started you know, faking tears and all and he felt super bad so he bought me them and it's just so funny how people can be fooled that easily!" Fooled? Wow big word for this ditz. After that thought, I just kind of tuned her out and focused on the sky and tree's, but what she said next caught my attention fully,

"My daddy said that you reconsidered us getting betrothed?" She said, leaning over in my throne to show her clevage.

"Spritzer..." I heard Violet mutter. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow but turned her head, and smiled slightly. Miranda whipped her phone out--again-- and started texting.

I gritted my teeth against eachother and I felt my body tense up. "My father and I discussed it and we thought that maybe-" I began but what kindly interrupted by Violet.

"Excuse me, Miranda? You're being disrespectful to the Prince. I'm going to have to ask you to either hand over the cell phone and listen to what he has to say, or you get you're ass out of here." Violet told her. She looked at Violet in a disgusted way,

"What are you going to do? Bite me, you vampire freak?"

That spiked irritation, but knowing Violet, she can handle herself. Violet just smiled,

"Well, first I'm going to rip off both your hands, so you'll never have to worry about texting while Prince Alexander is speaking. Then, I'm going to rip out the voice box out of your pretty little neck so I never have to hear your annoying voice ever again. And maybe, **just** because you suggested it, I'll drink your blood." She informed her, walking towards her. And my theory was correct.

Miranda looked revolted, "You're Violet, aren't you?" She asked. Violet smiled,

"The one and only."

Miranda whimpered and pushed herself in the back of my throne as far as she could. "I-I-I didn't m-mean to be d-disrespectful, Violet. P-Please don't h-hurt me." She pleaded.

"It's up to the Prince if you should be spared or not." Violet said, turning to me. I smiled at Miranda,

"Of course I'll spare you. I suggest you leave, though. And please, do not bother coming back. I meant what I said, you do not appeal to me." I expected her to run off and cry but instead, Miranda got to her knee's and kissed my shoes. I stepped back and walked around her. I brought her to her feet, like I said, I hate being treated like royalty. I watched Miranda leave before turning to Violet,

"Why did you do that? And what on Earth is a spritzer?"

"If you get married to her, I'll have to listen to her everyday. **So** not happening. I can barely stand you, why the hell would I add some slutty twit to the mix? Plus, you owe me now." She completely ignored my question.... I raised my eyebrows,

"I never asked you to do that for me."

"Don't act like you weren't secretly pleased as I scared the shit out of her. And now, I got you out of a marriage. That's two. So, I guess that means you owe me two favors now." Violet was having fun with this.

"Fine, one favor. As long as you clear all this up with my father."

Violet held her hand out and I shook it. Deal done.

"Deal." Violet concluded.

"Alexander! What is going on?" Anita asked, in a motherly voice.

I looked back and smiled. "About what, Anita?" I asked, innocently.

Anita's eyes narrowed. "Miranda left looking a bit pale. She called off the proposal idea. Your father is upset." She told me. "So that leads us to you. What have you done?"

My father walked in and stepped in front of me. "He did nothing. It was her." Violet spoke up.

"What do you mean it was her?" He asked, confused. I stared at Violet, come on..it was a deal!

"The girl was being disrespectful towards the Prince. She didn't care about what he said and was much more interested in her nails and phone rather than your son. So, I gave her the options of handing over the phone or leaving. She chose to leave." She explained. Anita raised her eyebrows.

Father was in thought, but he smiled. "Well, there will be other girls throughout the time. More respectful ones, perhaps. Regardless, you did a very good job." He said to Violet, before turning to his son; me. "I should have listened to you. You have a very good head on your shoulders. However, that doesn't mean there won't be other proposals." He told me. Well no shit.

"Thank you, Sir. Now may we go upstairs? I have some unpacking to do." Violet said.

"Of course. There is nothing else scheduled for tonight, so he is allowed to leave. Just make sure you're with him." He ordered. "And please refer to me as Leo. Since you're protecting my son, you're like family now." He added. Violet smiled and nodded.

Anita looked between the two of us. "I don't know what's going on, here, but I saw that little handshake. I'm watching you two." She said, eyeing the both of us.

"There's nothing to worry about, Anita. Don't you trust me?" I asked in an innocent voice.

She sighed. "You're too damn cute." She muttered, "Fine, fine! You're off the hook for now. But I'm telling you, be careful and don't do anything stupid." She warned, before turning and leaving.

"So I know what I'm going to ask of you for my favor, but I'm telling you that you won't like it." Violet said, after brushing past me.

"What do you want?" I asked, as we entered my room.

"For you to set up a good couple of hours this week to meet my little sister." She said quickly. I walked ahead of her but stopped and looked back...thats it?

"That's all?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's all. Unless you want me to make a list." She said, smiling.

I sighed in relief. "No, it's okay. I'd love to meet your sister."

"Good. Then it's settled. I'm taking my break now." Violet brushed past me to grab a sweatshirt but I grabbed her elbow. Her vampiristic instinct took control and she attempted flip me over but she ended up bring both of us down. Fighting for control, I ended up letting her win --purposely-- and she stradled my waist.

"What did I tell you about touching me?!" She growled. I rolled us over and realized that Violet's beautiful gold eyes turned black; meaning she was thirsty. To bad I'm not scared of vampires.

"What did say about telling me what to do?" I said. She closed her eyes,

"That's irrelevant. Get off, now." Violet said quietly, I won't let her suffer. I listened and got off of her.

"I'm going to get dinner, I'll be back in an hour. Please, just stay here." She ordered.

I smiled. "Sure. I'll just go through your stuff." I hope she know's by now not to doubt me. I didn't know what Violet did next cause I thumped down and sat in Indian style and zipped open her bag. Looking through it, I saw some beautiful shirts, my favorite was a silky blue one, then I saw some pants--that were all black-- and tank tops.

The mike that was one the side of my door buzzed. I groaned and got up to answer the call.

"Alexander speaking."

"Sonny, it's Anita; do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No--wait, can you bring me up some juice laced with some vodka or something?"

"Sure, I'll have someone send it up."

I sat back down and went through her clothes. I found dresses and lots of other clothes. Does she really wear these? I tried picturing Violet in a bright pink stomach cut shirt that was a V neck but just couldn't put the image together.

Three knocks sounded on my door, "Prince? I have your drink for you, sir."

"Just come in." He handed me my drink and I tasted it, trust Anita to make my drinks right on spot.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked out the door. I put my drink on the marble floor as I went through some more clothes. I was in the midst of swallowing a sip, but I spit it out when I saw some...very sexy lingerie. A black corset with red frills. It was strapless and filled with gothic looking belts. The next piece was a baby blue top that was...only lace. Nothing else. The piece after that was a catwoman type leather straps that wrapped around the breast area, a cloth of loose leather hung down enough to tighten around her...well downstairs and became a thong then attached on her tailbone. I stopped right there, enough of those. I stuffed everything back in and pushed it away.

Violet has a...strange imagination.

I finished my drink and sat on my bed, I picked up the book I was reading and layed my back against the backboard.

For about a half an hour, I was lost in the world full of letters and then realized...I needed to shower. I stripped off my shirt and threw it on the bed. I closed my eyes and stretched my wings out.

Now imagine this; you've been in a small small room where you can only sit in one position all day, and you finally are able to get out after hmm maybe 5 hours? 6 hours? Then you get out and stretch, can you imagine the relief that runs through you?

Well I can. My wings fluttered out and I heard the ruffling of the feathers. Then I got up and went to the bathroom. Stripping off the rest of the clothing, I let myself relax against the water.

I heard Violet enter the room, and decided...it's time to get out. I wrapped a towel around my lower waist and walked out. The water dripped off my hair and down my chest, and... I know, that all girls get turned on by that; even that one that thinks she loathes me. I was smiling..until I noticed she was a messy eater, so I spoke my thoughts.

"You're a messy eater."

"This isn't from my dinner." She snapped before using her inhuman speed and going into the bathroom.

"Then why do you have blood on you?" I said, knowing she could hear me through the door. I didn't get a reply so I just walked away and ordered the same drink from a different boy this time. Then before he came I put on some pajama bottoms. Quickly finishing my drink, I heard Violet whisper to herself before walking...then stopping...then walking again..then stopping. What in the world? **(AN, parts like this is where I suggested you go check out this same story but in Violet's POV on imagination57's profile)**

The door opened just a crack and I saw a gold eye peeking out. I looked up from my bed and caught her eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't look at me. Look up at the ceiling, and don't look at me no matter what." She ordered.

"You can't-" I started,

"**Now**!" She snapped. Violet stared at me intensly thinking I was going to give in, really? Does she think I'm that much of a prude?

"Are you going to come out yet?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Just don't look." She persisted. I rolled my eyes and looked at the door. Fine, I'm a nice guy, that's why I won't look. "You didn't look, did you?"

I didn't reply but rolled my shoulder's, the --now-- healed wing was cramped up and not loosening up.

"When did this get here?" Violet asked, motioning towards the basket that said 'Violet'.

"Esmerelda left it." I said, but I didn't meet her eyes, instead I saw the bite marks on her arm. Demon. "So you met up with a demon?" I checked out the rest of her body just in case if she had any other damage.

"Four." Violet said shrugging. I smiled,

"You act as if you just did something simple like cleaning the toilets."

Violet smiled, "More like taking out the trash."

We both laughed then stopped, I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was; did we just get along? Violet straightened up, "So sorry I was late, I just got caught up in it." She smiled as she recalled her night. Ahh, so I'm not the only one who loves killing.

"I hope you got to eat." I said kindly. Violet looked bewildered.

"I did. Now, you should be going to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

What am I supposed to say, _yes mom_? I looked her over, "What about you? Aren't you tired?"

I smiled in victory as I made her remember she _was_ tired and in result to that, Violet yawned.

"Don't worry about it, my prince." She said, sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'd prefer if you call me Alexander." I stated.

"And I'd prefer to be out of here. Looks like we're both going to be disappointed, **Princey**." Violet said smartly. A smirk spread across her face as she saw my agitation. She was asking for it. In one swift second my window was open and before she realized what was happening, I held Violet by one arm and dangled her out my window. We both knew that the reason she was pissed wasn't because she was scared of heights, no it was because I had complete control.

"Well, you're out of the castle now. So I guess that means you can call me by my name." I said, smirking.

"Whatever you say, Prince Alexander."

"It's just Alexander."

"Fine, have it your way, Just Alexander." She said, still hanging out the window. I furrowed my eyebrows as I was reminded of someone. Who? But it quickly came to me.

Lydia.

"So are we going to do this all night? Or are you going to drop me or something?" Violet asked. I silently pulled her back up and got into bed. I closed my eyes and fought to not show any anger, or sorrow for myself.

I felt the bed indent beside me and then I heard Violet whisper,

"Goodnight Alexander."

Goodnight Violet. I thought to myself. And in the back of my head, someone was also saying goodbye. A voice I can't hear any longer. A voice I longed for, the voice of the one I had loved. And she was saying something to me,

"Goodbye Alexander..."


	3. For The Love Of Killing!

I lightly chuckled to myself, making sure that Violet didn't wake up. I have learned two things about her from sleeping in the same bed as me,

1. She's a late sleeper, cause currently it's 12:10 in the afternoon.

2. She's a cuddler because our position was quite interesting, her arm draped around my waist, Violet's head was near my ear and her knee was in between both my legs.

I tried making my way out of her arms but her firm grip held me in place, she mumbled to herself then smiled. Although what she said was completely strange,

"Your body is so beautiful, Alexander."

Was this Alexander me? Yes, probably, she doesn't know another one...

I bit my lips and held my breath, resisting the strong urge to laugh aloud.

My wings ached to be in the sky and I couldn't reject this need, so I forcefully lifted her arm and crawled out of bed. Oh, and I just learned one more thing,

3. She's a really deep sleeper.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth along with washing my face. Then I opened my window in a hurry and leaped out. Falling till I almost reached the ground and I shot my wings out in a flash and pumped till I was high up in the sky. I smiled to myself as I kept my wings straight and leaned left and right to circle like a hawk above its prey, then I flapped once and bent forward, in result to that I was speeding through the sky. I felt like an eagle as I watched at the city below, my eyesight allowed the city to be clear, I could see the children playing, trying to fly with their small wings just like I was face to face with them.

After about a half an hour of flying straight, I found a flock of hawks, flying in circles and straight. They saw me and just glared, then the hawks started circling around my body, checking if I was a threat or enemy. They realized I wasn't after some noticed my wings, and allowed me to fly with them. As stupid as it sounds; I did. I flew with them, some even tried playing tag...which I _wasn't_ up for.

As I was flying back to the castle, my phone started to buzz. I reached in and answered it, seeing as though it was Violet.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I said, knowing it would piss her off.

"One, don't call me love you dumbass, and second...where the _fuck_ are you?" She asked in a bored tone, and what the hell is that sound?"

"I can call you anything I want, and I'm flying home."

She hung up the phone and I just flew till I landed on my balcony. Then I just tucked my wings in and walked straight to the bathroom, seeing as she wasn't in the room. I hopped in the shower and washed my wings, then my body. I did the normal stuff...you do in a shower; shampoo my hair, and then condition it. Yes, I do take care of my hair.

Just like last night, I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out just as Violet walked in.

"Why is that you always walk in _after_ come out of the shower?" I asked.

She didn't say anything just stared, I chuckled to myself before brushing past her, but right as I walked past her I said,

"Oh and thank you for complimenting on my wonderful body this morning."

"What the hell?! Are smoking some weed or something. Why would I compliment an angel? Especially you!"

"Then why don't you tell me about your dream?"

Her face grew red and a smirk spread across my face. I walked over to my closet and took out a pair of boxer's and jean's. I started unwrapping my towel before Violet turned around, her eyes widened in shock,

"W-W-W-What are you d-d-doing?!" She nearly shrieked.

"...Changing?" I grin spread across my face, "You can help me take the towel off if you want." I said then winked at her. She narrowed her eyes as I opened my arms to give her access.

"You pervert!" She whispered before leaving the room. I laughed aloud and dressed then stepped outside to see her turned around.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "You haven't seen me all day and I don't get a good morning?Not good manners towards the prince."

Violet reached back and grabbed my waist before throwing me over her head, well trying too, didn't I say to take what a girl throws at you, then fight fire with fire? That's exactly what _I_ plan to do. Instead of landing on my back, I grabbed her arms in the mid process and flipped her over instead, allowing me to put my legs on both sides of her waist and pin her arms above her head. Violet narrowed her eyes me, I felt the slight movement in her leg, almost unnoticeable and shot my hand out, catching her foot in midst of striking my head.

I looked back at Violet who was narrowing her eyes at me,

"Have you gotten weaker today?"

"No, you're just fighting back." She growled.

"Did you think I would really sit by and let you whoop my ass?"

"No," She snorted, "I just thought you were extremely weak."

I got up off of Violet and turned to walk forward but I stopped as I heard tiny footsteps hit the wooden floor. I turned around and saw a fast punch coming at me, with ease, I moved my head right and left as I dodged each attack. Instead of punching this time she bent down and swipe a kick, which I admit, took me by surprise but I managed to jump up right in time.

"Take it outside you two." Anita said plainly while walking around us.

"My pleasure." I smirked and grabbed Violet by the waist before she could react and slung her over my shoulder. I heard a growl rumbling in her chest and she bit my mid-back. I laughed aloud but she bit harder which started to sting after awhile and I realized she was venomizing me. I jumped through the already open window and flew outside, she stopped biting and I felt her suck in breath. I let her fall, knowing she would land on her feet. I stayed in the air and grinned down at Violet.

"What the fuck!" Violet exclaimed, "How the _hell_ are you so strong today?"

"Love, I have always been this strong." I said before landing in front of her.

Violet ran at me at full speed but right as she was about to punch me, she disappeared from in front of me and I felt her fist collide with the spot she bit. I flew forward but skidded to a stop as I stuck my hand down and let my fingers roll over the grass.

I ran at her and right as I was going to duck under her and flip the girl, I did a back flip over her and grabbed her by the throat.

Of course I don't believe that men should hit women or girls, I mean have you seen me throw a punch or kick towards her?

"Alright I'm done." I said, putting my hands up in a gesture of surrendering.

I guess Violet wasn't. She came running at me but I jumped above her, not making an attack.

"I said I'm done!" I just stayed in the air.

"_Pussy_." Violet scoffed. Violets eyes widened as I landed on my feet, a couple yards away from her. Something collided with my bare back, causing me to stumble and get the air knocked out of me.

"My turn!" I heard a familiar laugh. A smile grew on my face as I changed from being in a piggyback position into a bridal style cradle.

"Good evening Dara!" I said. Dara hugged my neck and then jumped to her feet.

"Good morning Alexander, now like I said...my _turn!_" She said, as just at turn, Dara ran at me in full speed, and attempted to land a round house kick at my chest before I grabbed it and twirled her around, only holding her ankle, then I let go and before she was able to get her small fairy wings out, her stomach collided with the trunk of a tree.

I heard an 'uff' and then I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

"Who's that?" Violet asked.

"Why? You jealous?"

Violet scoffed, "You wish."

"Maybe you will be after I tell you what she is to me."

Her eyes widened, "What is she to you?" Violet asked, keeping her voice strong but I heard the strong jealousy through it.

I leaned forward in Violet's face, "My girlfriend." I whispered. I felt a hand smack my chest and I turned around.

"Oh shut up Alexander, don't lie to the girl."

"Who said I was lying?"

"...Me, obviously. I'm his _ex_-girlfriend." Dara said to Violet and she stuck her hand out. "I'm Dara Cruz, you? Wait no, let me guess; the great Violet Charest."

Violet took one look at Dara and nodded her head. I leaned over and put my lips to Violet's ear,

"You know...she's not an angel."

Violet's eyes widened, "W-What? But she has wings."

I think I spotted an eyeroll from Dara. No, probably my imagination.

"You know...there _are_ other creatures with wings...for example; fairies?"

"I knew that! Stupid, you underestimate me!" Violet covered.

"Mhm...sure, anyway, I'm going to go for a round, I'll be back later. Don't wait up..._love_." I told Violet with a smirk.

I bent my knee's then with enough force that it left a circle in the ground, I shot up and stretched my wings.

"Brilliant." I whispered to myself, as I felt the power of being...free.

"Hey _Princey_!" Violet yelled. Ok, enough of that. I turned around and looked at Violet, she had a confident smile. I was still flapping, then I bent forward, kept my wings out but slanted towards my back like a cat's ears when they hiss in anger, and then like a rocket, I blasted towards Violet and picked her up, then made my way back to the sky.

"Put me do--" Violet began but looked down, "Wow..." She whispered.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Violet forgot what I was for a second, "It is, it's absolutely beaut--no it's ugly, like your face!"

"Hm if my face is so ugly..." I bent it close to hers and her eyes widened. "Then you must hate this." I whispered, letting my minty breath swim over her face. Then we where back on the ground and I set her on her feet.

"Alexander, I came to see you! So you shouldn't be flying off on your guests!" Dara said in frustration.....and jealousy?

No, I must be hearing things. I wrapped an arm around Dara's waist and walked her towards the castle. But my mind wasn't on Dara's words, it was on the fact that I had been so close to kissing Violet, but something in my mind...stopped me. What was it? Even I didn't know. As we entered the castle, my dad descended down the stairs.

"Dara, hunny! I haven't seen you for so long sweetheart!"

Dara always respected the king, she dropped to one knee and bowed her head. Exhibit A.

"Forget the formalities already!" My dad said, wow, considering he loves his Rank, this is a surprise, but I forgot; she's girl.

"But your highness...."

"Dara..." He warned. Dara got to her feet and smiled,

"In that case, I missed you to Leo!"

"Much better."

I looked at Violet, her eyes where focused on Dara.

"Unfortunetly Dara, Alexander and Violet need to get to training right away."

"Of course, I understand. Is it a problem if I come?"

"I do not want any distractions." I said bluntly. Dara was making Violet uncomfortable.

My father narrowed his eyes at me then turned on one heel and walked away, and it wasn't soon that I heard servants ran after him screaming 'King Leo!' or 'Your highness!'

"What was that about?" Dara asked, sounding hurt.

"You know I haven't ever liked distractions while fighting." Though that was very true, it wasn't the reason I didn't want Dara to be there.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Your absolute _love _and _obsession_ with fighting....and killing." Dara asked, sounding back to normal. But before I knew it, her lips where on mine and I stood there dazed. I pushed the fairy back.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for good luck! I'll be in your room!" Dara squeled then pranced in my room.

"She's a spritzer huh?" Violet said in a hard voice.

"I still don't know what a spritzer is, therefore I cannot answer."

Her head snapped towards me, "I wasn't talking to you!"

Then...who was she talking to?

"Let's go." I said and walked in front of her. Well....today has been strange.

I led Violet underground, and down some more elevators. We had 8 underground rooms, they where very large, if there was a three story house, and someone took down the other two stories and set them down with the one story, thats how big they are.

My father sat in the room behind the glass to see how well Violet can fight and hold a fight against me. Then after we'll go on patrol for 3 and a half hours.

"Start!" He announced. And before I knew it, Violet was running at me at full speed, I started running at her too but just as her fist was about to collide with my jaw, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. Violet returned to the block by ducking down and kicking my ankles, I jumped over them, my hand still gripped her wrist. She used it to her advantage and gripped my wrist, flipping me over, her legs straddled my waist and I looked at her and grinned.

Violet raised one eye brow before knowing what I was doing, I grabbed her hips and threw her into the wall behind me. A growl raised in her throat.

"Fight me like a true opponent." She commanded.

"I am." Though I knew what she meant.

"No, you are not. I want you to fight me like you would a demon. I can see you're just blocking, start punching and kicking!" And she was off. I set me eyes on her, and if that's what she wants....

As her body ran towards me I jumped and landed a kick in the middle of her chest, causing her to fly backwards.

And so, it went on like this. Us, sparring it out. Before we knew it, the buzzer rang, calling our battle to an end.

I can see why they call her the best fighter in the vampire realm. Violet is very strong, fast like a viper, and beautiful like a swan. I looked at Violet who was looking straight at me, her eyes dazed.

"Time for you two to go patrol." My father said, suddenly I felt someone jump on my back...again.

"Can I go, Leo? Please please?!"

My father sighed, and I was almost going to tell her no but Violet spoke up instead.

"It's fine with me as long as you don't get in my way, or else I'll kill you along with the demons." She said in a blunt voice.

"Like I'd allow you killing her."

"Then I'll kill you too!"

"Didn't you just witness your ass getting beat back there?"

"I had you for a bit." She defended.

"What if I let you?" I sneered, Violet stayed quiet but inside I could tell that she was fuming with anger. I just grinned.

"Let's go!" Dara shrieked.

"Turn that down a notch."

Once we where outside, I set Dara on her feet.

"Can't you fly me?!" Dara asked.

"No, I have to fly--"

"I have two feet, I can run." Violet demanded, and then she was off.

"Go with her Dara, I don't like you guys seeing me fight."

"I don't want to watch! You're terrifying!" Dara spread out her light pink fairy wings that resembled butterfly ones, but these where more narrow.

I spread my black wings out as far as they could go, and then I was off, patroling the north side of the castle boundary. A grin spread across my face as I saw a pack of 6 demons traveling in a pack. I landed in front of them,

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away?" I asked innocently.

"If it isn't the Prince himself!!" The demon said in a raspy voice.

"What graces us with your presence?!" The woman demon asked.

I didn't answer. I ran at the woman in full speed while pointing my finger's straight and erect. Then stabbing my pointy hand through her throat, and swiping it across killed her in a hurry. A laugh escaped from my throat as the feeling of the kill coursed through me. My, now full blazing red eyes, locked on the man that was talking to me. A shiver racked his body but before it reached his hind claws, I used my hand as a sword and swiped his neck with it. Then calling the powers of fire and wind to me, I focused my hands on the two that where standing in front of me. A fireball formed on each palm and I shuffled it around, loving the firey feeling that went through my veins, for example if you ever have drank rum or vodka, the burning feeling that slides down your throat is what I feel but only in my veins where my hands are located.

These two where easier to kill, I shot them with four strikes of fire and they ablazed in flames. I cacackled aloud once again, but as the laugh ended; a smile remained. Two more demons to go, they ran at me and I jumped in the air, putting my feet on both their necks. I put more pressure on it and sent wind to them; now you're probably thinking how lame wind is, but when the wind is going in one direction that is going down, and the wind speed is 269 mph then that's a bit dangerous.

After my battle, I'm sure that Violet and Dara heard it. I looked in a lake which I threw the bodies ain and set it ablaze, my eye color was still blood bright red. I stared into the eyes as they stared back at me, and slowly they converted back to a emerald green, ice blue, and then the faint red around the pupil.

I circled the north area then went back to patroling the west side. I heard sickening bone crunching from my side and I realized that Violet was fighting too. I sat my back against the tree and looked up at the upcoming stars.

"Oh if it isn't our lovely prince!" A familiar scratchy voice said. I looked up to see 3 demons standing in front of me.

"Another fight eh? Fine by me."

"Oh so the rumors weren't wrong, you are scary when it comes to killing us! You murderer!" A demon faked sarcasm.

I chuckled,

"And they call us the monsters." The next devil child answered.

"Then I guess everyone's mistaken!" I growled and then made my attack. Feigning a right punch I ducked under and set the grass underneath the devil's claws on fire. He bursted into flames, I think this is the part where I'm supposed to say,

**Beware of fire in front of Demons, they are highly flamable!**

I jumped on the next demons back and elbowed him on the pressure point in the back of his neck. Then my fist collided with the back of his skull, and the best part of this kill was his skull erupted from his forehead. Grotesque right? Not for me. The third demon jumped on my back and took a nip out of my neck. I shot my fist back and found the demon's eye. But what really made my stomach turn was that his eyeball wrapped around my fist. I threw him off my back and pulled my fist back, I heard the sickening snap of his eyeball ripping off.

I slammed my palm down on his nose and heard the wonderful _crunch_ it made as all the bones in his face broke one by one. I laughed aloud once again, but I let my good side take over once again. Forcing my demonic side back inside.

"I told you! Didn't I tell you?! He is fucking frightening when he fights." Dara shrieked while pointing one finger at me.

"I didn't think I should believe her, but I guess I saw now..." Violet admitted.

"It's getting late, let's go." I said, my voice straining from the excitement that coursed through me.

I took my wings out and had a running start. I heard Violet's same gasp as she saw my wings.

"Remember what I told you." Dara whispered, her voice was low and hard.

Violet snorted, "I'm not listening to some bimbo that Alexander dumped."

What I heard...was it...real?

Back at the castle I went straight to my room after cleaning up and I layed in bed. The _Sayan_ was about to take over my body so I was weak at the moment.

"Dara, I think..it's time for you to leave." I whispered in a sleepy voice.

Violet laughed aloud as Dara tried giving me a kiss but I moved my head, then the _Sayan_ made my mind black out, and only the two girls know what happened next.


	4. Kiara's Interview

_There she was, in front of me, my Lydia. Her long strawberry blonde hair flowed and curled down to her mid-back. Her bright green eye's sparkled as if some time of emeralds, Lydia's light pink lips parted as she started at me. This...This is a dream right? It's not reality? _

_Lydia? I whispered in a thought. The day was running closer, the day of her death. _

_Yes? she replied in a sweet thought. _

_I love you. _

_She laughed, As do I my love. _

_Suddenly, everything dissengrated, the white walls that surrounded Lydia and I fell down and now, she was being tackled to the ground by demons as I fought to stay awake with my head dispatched from my body. I watched in horrid tears as she was raped and nobody cared for her body. I hunted down and killed, everyone of those demons. _

_Then the walls where back up, _

_"Why didn't you save me?" she said this time. Though...this wasn't my Lydia. This Lydia had pitch black hair, and her emerald green eyes where no longer green, but a black with red depths...like my wings..._

_"I tried! You saw me, I was dispatched, protecting you!" _

_"You say it as a burden!" she roared. I took a step towards her and embraced her in my arms, _

_"It could never be a burden, my love." _

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my throat, Lydia was a witch...not a vampire._

_"Hey! Why you little bitch!" Violet shrieked, charging at Lydia. Lydia backed away, and I winced at the pain in my throat. _

_**Kill her, if you love me, take the life of this woman, Alexander. **_

_No...my body moved on it's own accord, my arms raised and my feet walked forward, almost robotically. My hands where on both sides of Violet's face, I felt the power of the fire and air surging through my body. No...no..._

_Violet turned in my arms, so she was face to face with me, _

_"Can you lose someone you care about again? Will you survive knowing you murdered me, Alexander?" _

_My arms dropped, instead of pushing her away, I embraced her, my arms engulfed her body. Violet sighed and returned the hug. _

_"You're dead, Violet's not." I spat, "And the old Lydia was __**never**__ like this." _

_Then everything faded. _

I woke up panting to the voice of Violet, she sighed.

"Come around one. There will be a guard, tell him you have an appointment with the Prince and he'll let you in. Bring what you want. I'll see you then." Violet said in a calm voice.

I leaned against the door frame, and smirked, my eyebrows raised, "Since when do you get to arrange appointments for me?" I asked,

This time, Violet smirked. "Since we made a deal. You're meeting my sister today." she told me, walking towards the kitchen.

"That sounds exciting. Does she have your bad attitude?" I teased, again.

_Can you lose someone you care about again? Will you survive knowing you murdered me, Alexander? _It repeated in my mind over and over again, no...I wouldn't survive.

"You mean is......" is what I heard before my dream, replaying before my eyes, "Heartless......tell we're related." I put the pieces together.

Huh? What did I miss? I sat down next to my father in our kitchen, who was finishing up his food also. I bit on my lip, what to do? What to do? My hands where on my lap, unconciously playing the invisible keys for the piano.

A young boy, finally brought me my food, a bowl of Chocolate Rice Krispies and toast with butter and jelly. After Violet got a blood packet out and heated it up in the microwave, she started to say something.

"King---" she started before getting an agitating look from my father, "Leo, do you mind if Alexander has a meeting with a vampire girl today after the discussion about problems in Angeria?"

Leo didn't look like he approved. "What would this meeting be about?" He asked.

"The Prince, of course. She has questions about him. All Prince Alexander has to do is sit there, look pretty, and answer them. The vampire girl will probably go back and tell her friends how amazing angels are, especially the Prince, and next thing you know everyone's at ease and there are a whole bunch of...options for Alexander to chose from within days." Amanda proposed.

"I like the way you think, Violet."

I almost choked on laughter, but nobody noticed beside my dad,

_I would appreciate if you don't flirt with my bodyguard. _

_That's not flirting...!_

Violet smiled. "Thanks, Leo. So what do you say? Let the girl have her interview?"

He returned the smile, "Yes, the girl may have her interview....as long as you join my son and I for dinner tonight."

"I'm not sure if that's the greatest idea. Considering my dinner is a tad different from yours." she reminded him, he know's love.

Leo's smile faltered. "You can still enjoy the meal, correct?"

"Of course." she said, forcing a smile.

Father smiled brightly again. "Spectacular. I'll see you then, Violet." He said, before leaving the kitchen with servants following after him. I glared at my father,

_Don't do anything pervertish._

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

_For example, raping a werewolf? You know it's only an idea, you can either pick a fairy, or pixie, how about mermaid? _

_Oh shut up! _

"Earth to Alexander? Your food is getting cold." If by food she mean's my toast, then yes I should eat that now. I snapped out of it and sat dazed at Violet. She was such a beauty...

She finished her cup of blood and washed it out. The maid on kitchen duty started piling up Leo's many dishes.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll clean these up for you." Violet offered. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." The woman said, taking a quick glance at me. She looked back and realized I was watching her quite curiously.

"Ignore Alexander over there. I do." She told her. Ouch? The woman smiled and I just chuckled. "You won't get in trouble, I promise. He'll pretend like he never saw this whole thing, I'll wash the dishes for you, and you get a nice little break to check in with the family or something." The break to talk to her family sold her in, and she left, thanking me.

Violet was half way done the dishes when I realize that I had the oppurtunity to play around with this, so I took it. I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist,

"What do you want, Alexander?" her voice tingling with annoyance, but she liked it.

"Why did you offer to help out the maid...if you're supposedly heartless?" I asked in a low whisper, so my breath licked at her ear. Her body shivered in pleasure and a smirk spread across my lips.

"That's none of your business, Princey." she retorted. Two can play this game with ease.

I turned Violet around in my arms, my arms wrapped around her, and my face was close to her's, like barely 1 centimeter apart. Her body leaned over the counter of the sink.

"Say that again. I dare you." I threatened, my voice dangerously low.

"That's none of your business...." Violet said, slowly, acting as if I was two."...Princey." she finished.

I lightly pushed her back, but that caused her to get her arm and hair wet..with gross dish water. "Gross!" Violet exclaimed.

I took a step back and smiled victoriously. "It's your own fault! If you had treated me with respect, that wouldn't have happened." I reasoned. Violet, using her vampiric speed, was giving me a hug in the next second, intentionally whiping dish water all over me too.

"How's that for respect?" she retorted.

I knew I looked surprised for the most part, but smiled. "Truce?" Since she was about to say yes anyway I added, "Since I have all this nice dish water on me, I'll also help you out with those dishes."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me wash the dishes?" she asked, skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "If I don't, we won't have time to change before practice." I reasoned.

"It's not a big deal if we're late. We will only miss a bit of lunch. I can do them by myself." Violet said, stubbornly, as I turned back to the dishes that were half done.

"I want to help you." I said, taking position next to her. "How about you wash and rinse. I'll dry and put them away." I offered.

"Okay." Violet said, defeated. For awhile, it was like this, Violet washed and rinsed, and I dried and put them away. Wierdly, we where getting a long and I liked it. It reminded me of days I liked being a prince.

Violet and I went back up to my bedroom, and I taked a shower. Finally, allowing my aching wings to stretch. I longed to be in the sky more then anything.

As soon as I got out, I made sure I had water all over my chest just to see Violet's reation. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked outside. Her eyes widened and she quickly mumbled something un-intelligible and scurried into the bathroom. I changed and picked up my book and started reading once again. When Violet through a fuss about coming out into a towel, I --just for her-- put my hands over my eyes and looked away.

We both made our way to the meeting but I zoned everything out, focusing on _nothing_ but the beautiful woman in front of me. She looked at the chair, then me, then the table, then me, then the wall, then me, and it went on like this.

After what seemed like forever, the meeting came to an end, and Violet and I headed to the main room where my throne was located. They were bringing Kiara in there once she arrived. "So, did you enjoy the meeting?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be paying attention?" Violet said.

I chuckled. "Well if you weren't paying attention to the topics at the meeting, what were you paying attention to, love? Me?" I caught you!

Her eyes narrowed. "First, what did I say about calling me love? Second, I was actually paying attention to the wall, table and floor, and I found the designs rather intriguing. Third, why do you care anyways?"

I smiled. "Doesn't matter what you said, I'll call you what I want, so get that through your pretty little head. And I saw you staring at me during the meeting, I was watching you the whole time." I said, not answering her third count.

"You know what? You can't call me whatever you want. Next time you call me love, I'm not responding." Violet's voice on edge.

I shook my head, laughing. Yes, I found quite hilarious! "I just told you I watched you for an hour, and all you can do is complain about how I call you love. Most girls would be flattered, not pissed off." I said as we entered the room.

"I'm not like most girls, so suck it!" Violet said, flipping me off. I opened my mouth to retort but looked back to see a young girl walking, and I instantly knew that this was the famous Kiara.

"Violet, flipping off the prince isn't very polite." I scolded.

"Violet! What are you doing?!" Kiara exclaimed, running up towards me.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Violet answered honestly. Am I that boring?

Kiara chose to ignore this and curtsy before me. Huh... "I apologize for my sister's actions, my prince. She didn't mean to offend you, she just has a temper that she needs to work on controlling."

I suppressed a twitch, but I just smiled and took Kiara's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you. And please, call me Alexander."

What happened next, took me by surprise; Kiara fainted. I instantly caught her, but handed her over to Violet. Which is for the best, considering if she woke up in his arms, she'd just pass out again.

"Damn, we're so not related." Violet muttered under her breath. She started tapping her cheeks, and Kiara's eyes fluttered open.

"Violet, I had the weirdest dream. I was--" Kiara started, before seeing me. "Nevermind, it wasn't a dream." She said, correcting herself. Violet set her back on her own two feet, and I just smiled.

"Dearest Prince, this is my half sister, Kiara." I introduced, making sure I added the 'dearest prince' part just to piss him off when he can't do anything.

I twitched at the mention of my rank, but covered it up quickly. "Well, Kiara, I hear you have a lot to ask me. So...ask away."

"So what are your hobbies?"

"Flying." I said as a definite.

"Did you like how you grew up?"

I decided to tell her what she wants to hear, "Yepp, it was great..."

After two hours of questioning me about duties as Prince, how many girls I have dated, etc etc.

"Have you ever dated a vampire?" She asked. I could tell Violet was now out of her trance and listening intently to the conversation.

"No, I haven't." I answered, truthfully.

"Would you ever date one?"

Violet started playing with her hair, as she waited for me to reply.

"Yes," I said smiling, "I would."

"What is your current relationship status?" Kiara asked.

"I'm single." I stated, quickly glancing at Violet.

"....Do you want to change that? Because I know a whole bunch of--" Kiara started, but Violet interrupted.

"Kiara, he's a big boy, if he wants a girlfriend, he can get one all by himself."

I almost choked, did...she just say that I can have any girl I want...even you Violet?

"Violet, are you complimenting him?" She gasped. "I'm so proud of you!" Violet glared at her sister and she shut right up.

"Anyways, that's all the questions I have for the website I'm making about you." She finished. Wait..what?! A website?...Well this is new...

and strange..

but cute in a way, right?

"You're making a website about me?" I said.

Kiara nodded her head, enthusiastically. "Yes! It'll have all the questions I just asked summed up on it. There will be a box for new questions, a vote on what people think about you, and then my personal opinion." She listed, professionally.

"Kiara wants to have a career as a journalist. And making a website about the infamous Alexander is a great start." Violet explained.

I sighed, I don't know if that's so great...

Well...I suppose since it will help start your career...it's fine by me. Do you want any pictures of the house or something?" I offered, more convincing myself then informing her.

Kiara lit up like the fourth of July. "Well..." She started. A half hour later, she had tons of pictures of me all around the castle, a picture of my throne, and a picture of my bedroom, and I took a picture of Kiara and I together.

"Okay, I need one picture that won't be going on Alexander's website. I just need it to prove something to my friends." She admitted.

"Sure. Whatever you want." I said, politely. Friends...

"I want a picture of you and Violet." She squealed. I smirked, lovie here won't like this one bit.

Her eyes narrowed. "A picture of Alexander? And me? In the same one? Why?"

Kiara sighed. "My friends don't believe that you will actually get along with Alexander. They think that you're....different personality will overrule his nice one and make him...unhappy. I told them you were going to be nice. So I need a picture of you two smiling and getting along, just to back it up." She explained, choosing her words carefully. Well they're wrong...I almost said.

Violet rubbed her temples. "Why can't you let them just think what they want? I mean, for once, they're actually partially right. Alexander and I don't get along." Ouch.

"Well could you pretend to so I don't look bad?" She pleaded. She groaned but stood next to me, making sure to keep a good space between us. "Thanks...but could you get a little closer? You're standing far away like he has a contagious disease." She snapped.

I like this girl! Violet crossed her arms. "No, I'm standing like a body guard would, at a good distance. How exactly am I suppose to stand?"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Alexander, please help my aggravating sister out by moving towards her or something."

In response, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. I then placed my right hand on her lower back and put her left hand on my shoulder. My other hand forced Violet to look forward at the camera, and once I released, Violet glared at the camera. Well this is nice.

"Smile." She ordered.

"Kiara, you've tortured me enough. Just take the damn picture already." Violet snapped.

I have an idea...

My lips touched Violet's heard and I whispered, "Why don't you just make this easier on yourself and smile. It's not going to kill you, I promise." I whispered.

"I'm not smiling. Just take the picture." I ordered. Kiara glared at Violet, but it had no effect on her. Wow, this young girl gets her sister's dark side..

That's when my plan kicked in, my hand started slowly edging down her back. "Smile if you want me to stop."

She better smile soon if she doesn't want me hand grabbing her ass. "Smiling!" Violet exclaimed, while moving my hand back up to its original spot. Good.

"So why don't you get along with Alexander, Violet? I mean, he's really down to Earth." Kiara asked.

"Yeah, Violet? Why?" I asked, smirking.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say, Kiara, you don't live with him."

She sighed. "You're lucky and you don't even realize it. It's so unfair." She said, eyeing the bed. "Where do you sleep, sis?"

I coult tell Violt grew uncomfortable grew uncomfortable at the mention of sleeping, "In that bed." She said, motioning to my bed.

"I thought that's where Alexander sleeps." Kiara said, confused.

"I do sleep there." I said, smiling when Kiara's jaw dropped.

"And she actually sleeps there? In the same bed as you?"

"Yes, Kiara." Violet said, irritation clear in her voice.

"I'm in complete shock. Violet, when did you start listening? You sleep in his bed, do what he tells you--" Her half sister started,

"I only sleep in bed every three days. And, he gets up before me, so it's not even that long. Plus, we stay on our own sides." Violet told her. "And I don't do what he tells me to do!" Violet shouted.

"When I told you to smile, you didn't listen. But when Alexander told you to, you did." She reminded her. I have my ways child!

"Different reason than what you're thinking. So stop thinking." Violet checked the clock and it was five thirty. "Alright, kid, I think you're time is up. You should get home. Do you have a ride?" she asked.

She nodded. "Mom is waiting outside." Violets eyes darkened at the mention of their mother.

She shook her head and gave Kiara a big hug. "I'll stop by the house tomorrow during one of my breaks." Violet told her, before backing away.

Kiara looked like she was going to give me a handshake, but the second my hand was in hers, she pulled it away and hugged me. I chuckled and patted her back. They left me in the room while Violet walked her to the door and made sure she got out safe. By the time she got back to our room, Violet found me taking a couple things out of the top of her bag.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted. I smirked.

"You're coming to a royal dinner, you might as well dress like it." He teased. Violet bit her lip so she wouldn't smile.

I tossed her her silky, blue shirt, Violet's eyebrows furrowed. "Weird. You gave me my favorite shirt."

Wow really? Great minds think alike! "Well, it was either that, or some of the sexy lingerie you have." I smirked.

Violet's eyes widened. "How did you find that? It's all the way at the bottom!" she exclaimed. "By the way, that's not even suppose to be there. It was last years birthday present from Kiara and her being the funny girl she is decided to pack it for me. So, I'm not wearing it to dinner or ever...well, not for you anyways."

I watched as Violet blushed and ran into the bathroom, I pulled out a silk blue shirt and started buttoning it up. I looked in the mirror and ran a comb through my hair. Violet came out and I was mesmerized by her, she gazed at me but we both snapped out of it.

Both of us tried to go at the same time and bumped into each other. "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time, before awkwardly looking away. Isn't this only supposed to happen in movies?

We walked the rest of the way in silence and we ended up getting there before father. We were sitting across from each other at the table and I gazed at the chandelier, just thinking about my dream. What did it mean? Didn't all dream's have a meaning?

"So why did you chose to have violet streaks in your hair?" I asked, taking a sip of my favorite drink. Fruit punch with vodka. Oh yes.

"Well, it matched my name so I thought it fit." Violet answered.

"So if your name was Fuchsia you would have put fuchsia streaks in your hair?"

"Who would name their kid Fuschia?" Violet asked. I shrugged,

"Someone who really likes pink."

"Pink is such an icky color though. And fuchsia is an icky name. So, they fit, but I can't imagine naming a kid Fuchsia unless you thought the kid was icky. Although, my mother very well might have thought I was icky, she at least gave me a better color. And it sounds better too." Violet rambled.

"I see your point, but what if your parents were just completely out of it when they named you and they accidentally named you Fuchsia. Would you have put fuchsia streaks in your hair?" I asked. Yes I was actually curious. No matter what this girl does, it brings out the best in me.

"No, because I would have changed my name and therefore it wouldn't have fit." Violet argued.

"So what you're saying is, you would only let the streaks in your hair go with your name, if you liked the name and color." I concluded, with a smile.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." We both laughed and then went silent.

Before neither of us had a chance to say anything, father walked in servants and all. He sat down, at the head of the table of course, took Violets hand in his and kissed it.

"Good evening, Violet. I'm glad you showed up." He said, almost seductively.

Servants came out and served us salad and soup. "It's an appetizer." I reminded her because she was clearly confused. Violet just nodded.

"Violet darling, If I may say so, that's a beautiful blouse." Leo complimented. I glared at him. I know where this is going. Bastard.

"Thanks. Your son chose it out for me." I replied. Leo looked a bit surprised, but I smirked.

"Speaking of my son, how is he acting? I know he doesn't act like a proper prince an--" Leo started and the weirdest thing happened. Anger blazed inside me, and I knew my eyes changed to full red. Fuck! I closed my eyes and exhaled.

_If you do anything stupid, I will take your head._

_I love when you talk like that, son! You'll be a great king._

_Shut up you fucking bastard._

"Leo, I don't really know what you're talking about. Alexander is a wonderful prince. Not just by me, either." Violet interrupted. She glanced at me, but thankfully my eyes decided to listen to my for once and returned to their normal shades.

Leo smiled. "Yes, well, maybe after dinner you would like to meet with me....alone. I'd love to hear all you have to say."

_You fucking old pervert. If you ever try or succeed in asking my bodyguard on a date, I will chop your fucking saggy balls off, got it? _

_ALEXANDER!! Don't you dare talk to me like that!_

_Hey bimbo, I'm not talking. Second, I will cause you know what, you would've thought I learned by now...but...damn, I haven't._

Before I could answer, I said, "Father, a servant wants to speak to you. He claims it's important." I snarled, hoping nobody would catch the raspy-ness in the voice.

Father looked annoyed. "What is so important you would interrupt my dinner with Violet?" What? Did you really think you would succeed in getting a date? Fagget.

"Your highness, there's a lady waiting for you." The boy told my father.

The rapists eyes lit up just a bit. "Grace?"

"Uhh no, your majesty. Her name is Irina."

He smiled. "Even better. Tell her I'll be out momentarily." He ordered. I hope you get herpes.Leo turned to Violet, still smiling. "You don't mind if I leave early, do you?"

I felt a relief in my chest, it was clenched so tight that I was _just_ about to erupt. Violet smiled. "Not at all."

The King kissed her hand once again before leaving. He was almost gone when he turned around, "We can reschedule!" He exclaimed before vanishing completely. Not on my watch you asswhole.

A servant came out taking our plates. "Is King Leonard still eating?" The woman asked.

"No and I'm not either. Thanks for all your hard work though." Violet said, politely. The servant girl smiled took my plate, put it on her pile, I thanked her and she left.

"If you don't care for the food...why did you accept the invitation?" I asked, my voice still strained.

Violet rolled my eyes. "Like I actually had a choice. You can't exactly say no to kings."

"But you have no problems with saying no to princes."

"No."

"Exactly." I said. "It's chicken. Haven't you ever had chicken?"

"No."

"Would you like to try some?" I offered.

"No."

"Is that all you're going to say now?"

"No."

I started eating my dinner and Violet just sat and watched, clearly bored. "Are you sure you don't want any chicken? Everyone likes chicken."

"No."

I can contradict this.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're not sure?"

"No?" She said, her voice wavering.

I just chuckled and continued eating and drinking. Once I was done, I asked, "Are you more calm today or something?"

"Why?" Violet asked,

"Well...you haven't attacked me. Or irritated me too much. So, are you just having a calm day or is this side here to stay?" Let's hope not, I like the other side.

"I'm only being nice today because you kept your word and met my sister. Don't expect it to last." Violet answered, good.

The servant came and asked if Alexander wanted desert and he decline asking only for another drink. And no, I am not an alcoholic.

"I haven't really been taking my breaks, so I'm going to do that now. Probably get some real food while I'm at it." She told me, leaving immediatly. Ok..ouch?

I smiled because just as she left, she took a piece of chicken and smiled. See everyone does.

I went up to my room,

"Guessssss whoo?!" I heard a squel. Oh god. Just as someone was going to collide with my back, I moved.

"That's not very nice, Alexander." But she knew me to well to know I was fucking pissed off. "Alright what's wrong."

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie you idiot. What's wrong?"

"Leo. That fucking bastard!" I blew up. Getting up and punching the wall over and over. "How dare he!"

"What did he do this time?"

"He does everything! At dinner, he flirts with Violet! Asking if she wants to me him 'alone' then he acts like I don't exist."

"And what did you do?"

"I yelled at him."

Dara looked shocked, "Out loud?"

I shook my head, "No, in our heads."

"Oh ok. Anywho! I didn't get my kiss."

I choked, "I'm sorry?"

"Yupp! It's my birthday after all!"

Shit. "Oh yeah! We'll throw a party for you...hmm...two days?"

"Promise?" She said cautiously. I smiled and nodded, giving her a hug. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

"Why do you _always_ act so old."

"Because I am old!"

"Well--true. Can I atleast have my kiss?"

I sighed, it's just one kiss right? I leaned in and just as my lips touched her's, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'll see you later Alexander."

_How could you, Alexander?_ _I thought I was the only woman you loved..._

"JUST GO AWAY!" I shrieked, swiping my hand through the air.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked, leaping through the window. I jumped a little, half expecting it to be Lydia.

I looked up at Violet, and took in her beautiful looks. "Nothing. Dara just came by." I said shrugging.

"Good for you." Violet said, dismissively, searching for pajama's.

"What are you looking for? I thought you only slept every three days or something."

"Well, I'm tired tonight. Which is why I'm looking for some sweatpants so I can sleep."

I smirked, "That's a good excuse, but we both know its because you want to feel my beautiful body." I teased. So true.

I took my shirt off and spread my wings, then pushed them back in. Violet came out and eyed my bed, then suddenly she ran and started jumping on my bed.

I laughed, and she glared at me "What have you never jumped on your bed before?"

I grinned, smiling that I was getting a response to my laugh, "Of course I did...when I was seven."

Violet smirked. "Don't be jealous that I can have innocent and not innocent fun, while you can only have not innocent fun." Then she started jumping, yet again.

"Fuck..." I muttered, as I felt a sharp pain carrry through my wing, but I realized it as from being cramped. You know what? Fuck it. I started jumping on the bed with her, and I had to admit...it was fun. That's when the competition began...to see who could jump higher. I won, and my...urge to show off, caused me to end up hitting my head on the ceiling for a prize. I heard a muffle of laughter and then she started laughing. Gee, thanks.

"Okay, I really need sleep." She said, getting back on task.

"Why? Have a big date tomorrow?" I joked. Who knows what I would do...

Violet got on her side of the bed and I got on mine. Violet turned and faced me, "As a matter of fact...I do." She said, smiling. "Nighty night!" Violet exclaimed.

Oh. No. It's ok, two can play this game. I can always get Miranda back, right? And that was my plan. Or...what about Dara? Dara it is. Though, I would let her control this jealously mission.


	5. Death Day

_Happy aniversary Lydia. _I thought to myself.

I woke up with my wings being pulled out and me wincing. I turn my head to see Esmeralda checking my wings,

"Hello beautiful." I mumbled, Esmeralda blushed and then laughed.

"Oh, stop flirting with Essie!" Anita said, I smirked. "Oh and Anita, get together EVERYONE in Angeria and Vamperia. For Dara's party here, with us. In 2 days, ok?"

"Where's my morning greeting?" She asked,

"Good morning, sexy!"

_"There_ we go! and ok, I will. "

"Wow, I'm lucky huh? Two lovely ladies in the middle of my room, me with my shirt off. Now where is my bodyguard?"

"She went to take her break." Anita said.

Instantly I shot up. Break+Date=Violet with some guy.

"I'll be back!" I said shattering the window again and flying out.

"Alexander! Whats wrong?! You're not done with your check-up mister!" Anita shrieked, "And stop breaking your window! We've got this re-built thousands of times!" She added.

"Sorry, love. It seems that I have to go spy on my body guard!" I said back with a dazzling smile. She rolled her eyes and gave me the motion 'get going before I change my mind."

I smiled and started flying again. It was raining today, raining very hard. And for me, it was exhilaritating. Did I mention how much I love the cold? Or the rain? No? Well I do.

I focused on one particular scent, Violet's. Following it all the way to small cafe, I landed on the balcony and leaned over the top, looking in, and making sure no body see's me. Last thing I need is for papparazi to come running after me.

So, I leaned over and there she was. Sitting with some boy, with a hair that spiked at the top. He had glasses, though I don't see. The boy had tan skin with brown eyes that matched his hair.

_What the fuck are you doing Alexander? You are spying on your bodyguard. Are you serious? _I scolded myself. What am I doing? Why do I feel jealous? What's going on with me?

I shook my head, I don't belong here. I laughed a humorless laugh at myself and flew off. I need to kill, it's my drug. Something to relieve my stress. I perched myself high on the tallest tree and looked down. I closed my eyes and listened letting my super hearing lead its way.

_"You ready, Rich?" The voice said. _

_"Mhm, let's get this kill going, Arei!" The other boomed and was off. _

Not on my watch. I jumped and started flying and landed in front of them,

"Going somewhere boys?" I sneered, raising my arms.

"Yeah, after we kill you, bird-boy."

The flared anger. I went up in his face, holding his arms down and telling the other to stay put.

"Say that again. I _dare you_." I growled.

"What tweetie? Can you not hear me?"

I let go of his hands, "Alright alright." and then turned to walk away. _Not!_ I turned back, my fist collided with his skull, shattering every facial bone, my fist went straight through his head, and then my hand grabbed onto something, I grasped it and pulled it out, not seeing what it was. I turned to the other.

I charged at him, hitting him in the side of the neck. His claw pulled out, but I grabbed him by the horn and banged his head against my knee repeatedly. I kept my grip on the horn and ripped it off. He wailed out in pain, which just sent shivers of pleasure through me. I pointed every finger in my hand and shoved it through his cheeck. Then did it again used fire, which allowed me to slice through his body.

I sighed, and lit the bodies on fire. Suddenly, I heard a rustle,

"Who's there?" I snarled into the woods.

Two people, a boy and a girl walked out. One a werewolf and the other a pixie.

"My names Brianna," The pixie said shaking my clean hand.

"And I'm Dark." The werewolf greeted.

"Where you guys watching me?" I asked, still shaking from the pleasure.

They hesitated then nodded, "That was disgusting." The pixie, Brianna said.

"Is it?" I asked, truly, was it really that gross?

"I thought it was pretty cool, to be honest." Dark said. I laughed, but then it hit,

"Oh! Was this your shift?" I asked.

They smiled then nodded, "I'm sorry! It wasn't my job to defeat them."

Dark put his hands up, "It's all good, you seemed pretty pissed though."

"Well...."

"Girl problems?" Brianna said. How did she know? "I can read minds."

I nodded, then looked at my watch, shit! She's done with her 'date'.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Brianna winked, "Alright nice meeting you Prince Alexander." she said.

"Yeah, you're better then what I thought you would be like."

Gee. Thanks. I flapped my wings out, and I heard Dark whisper, "That was soo cool!"

"I've never seen black wings!" Brianna exclaimed. I chuckled and kept flying till I saw that my window was already fixed, but this time, it had a door. Since my window covered a good portion of my wall, it had a door. I walked through the door to see Violet on my bed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She said,

"I can say the same for you!"

"I don't have to tell you! I was on break!"

"Well then I don't have to tell you, because you weren't watching me."

But her eyes softened a little, I cut her off,

"Whatever, take another break--" I said, instantly and stalked off to the one room where I was alone. The music room. I took the elevator up to the third story of the house, and walked into the piano room. I sat on the stool and put my head in my hands,

Today was the day that she died, I couldn't save her.

My fingers found the piano and quickly began to play themselves. I closed my eyes, I played the tune Lydia taught me. The hypnotizing sound.

_**Anita's POV**_

He's playing again, I knew that today was the death of Ms. Lydia, that's why it's his check-up. The boy's still traumatized. My mind and body where being pulled towards the sounds of the highs and lows of the piano chords. My poor boy. I knew _everyone _in the house can hear this, this beautiful, sad sound.

The song brought tears to your eyes, literally. I head the ruckus from every one of the guests that also where staying at the castle.

I went up to Alexander's room and looked in, the two drawer's where open and his vanity closet. On the top was a line of drawer's and each of them where open. I shut all the drawer's, but what was laying on the bed caught my attention.

Ms. Lydia. Her picture was on the bed, well, a bundle of picture's I knew Alexander kept hidden. The top picture was of Lydia, smiling in the garden, I remember this, it was her birthday. She was wearing a small crown Alexander bought for her and her long white dress flowed with the wind. A grin was plastered on her lips and her green eye's sparkling. Lydia's strawberry blonde hair shined in the sunlight and it was as if I could hear her laugh again.

In the next picture of Lydia's lips on Alexander's, with the beachy sunlight behind them, shining on eachother. The picture's went on and I knew who took them out. It was Violet...

I sighed in remembrance of Lydia and then put all the pictures back into their original position so Alexander doesn't get angry. Heaven's know what he does angry.

_**Alexander's POV**_

My finger's moved over the key's fluently. The song played the feelings which where in my heart.

"That's...really sad..." I heard Violet say. My head whipped around,

"What are you doing here?" I asked...nobody should see me like this.

"What exactly happened today, Alexander?" Violet mumbled.

I put on my fake smile, "Nothing, why?"

"Cut the bullshit, you think I can't tell from your eyes?"

I sighed and scooted over on the piano bench, I guess it's time to tell someone, right? Taking the invatation to the seat, Violet sat next to me.

My hands moved over the keys on the piano, the silence between us encouraged me more to say something.

"Today, my fiancee got raped and murdered in front of me." I said, after I was done. Violet was quiet, "It was on this exact day, at 8:00 in the afternoon, we where outside the castle, in the same spot Dara, you and I where. There was a pack of demons, the strongest out of them all, I was 58 at the time but time froze for me at 21. It was the day before our wedding, and we where out, doing some last minute wedding shopping, but when we where going to get back into the castle, all the guards where dismembered. I told her to get inside but she didn't listen, a pack of 20 demons sank venom into her. Paralyzing her body while I was fighting them off. Finally after I was done, they had gotten their pack leader to fight me while they tossed her around," I flinched as I remembered her shrieks, my name coming out of her mouth, for me to save her, "I fought the pack leader, but he was too strong. And I was weak at the time, he attempted on killing me, he tore my head from body but I was still alive, watching as they passed Lydia around like a toy. Her body nude, dirty and bruised. It was cut...and..." I stopped...I can't go on, my mind re-lived the moment, just as if I was there again. "After, the men where done using her, the demon's started eating her one by one, making sure I was watching. They tore her leg, then her arm. Eating her, only leaving her alive for their pleasure. When all the guards came looking for me, they saw the slaughtered men and found me, Lydia was still barely alive, barely breathing, but they didn't care. I tried motioning towards her but couldn't. They let her die, Violet. And you think you're the only one who despises angels." I said looking her straight in the eye.

Violet didn't say anything but sat there looking shocked, I half-expected her to say sorry like everyone else. If she did, then I know she's a waste of my time, because when people say they're sorry...they don't mean it.

"Every Christmas Eve, my father would leave to the library for a project, and he would come home with one present I got to unwrap. But one Christmas Eve, a group of ten demons attacked him. My father fought them off as well as he could but he was outnumbered, just like Lydia. I sat in horror, listening to the whole thing, in shock. Someone heard screams and contacted the king but by the time they got there, he was in the midst of being devoured, someone found his phone then tried to talking to me but I couldn't reply. I was hurting. Afterwards, I spent a month not talking to anyone, I thought of all the things I could have done, feeling I let him die. That's when I decided, that since I couldn't kill them then, I would learn to, so I can destroy every creature that was like the one's that took my father from me, the only thing I really, truly cared about."

I was surprised to hear all this, instead of replying, my finger's flew over the keys, playing a sound that reached out to all who's family or loved one's where taken away by demon's.

I closed my eyes and let my finger's move gracefully. The sounds rang through my ears, not one flaw was detected.

"You're really good." Violet said, after letting me finish my song. I smiled at her,

"Thanks..."

"Violet?" We turned around to see Anita on the door frame, she slightly smiled at me, "King Leo want's to have a word with you..."

I narrowed my eyes, "Tell him she can't go. She's my bodyguard, not his fuckbuddy."

"Alexander..." Anita sighed, "Please, Ms. Violet can take care of herself."

I narrowed my eyes at her, if that's how it's going to be...

"Fine whatever."

I strode out of the room, punching the wall on the way out, which left another dent. Yes, I was angry. I was sad. So, I went to go do what I have always done on this day.

I went straight to my room, "Kyle," I said in the intercom, "you know what to bring." I growled.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." He said, frightened by my voice.

I sat on my bed and waited till he brought me everything. I thanked him and he left. Now you're wondering, what he brought me, I'm assuming. Well, picture 4 large bottles of vodka and rum.

I popped the lid off and drank it down, not removing my mouth once. It takes a lot to get an angel drunk. These four bottles merely give me a buzz.

I drank them all greedily, just wanting to get to being drunk, so I can let my emotions be known. So I can forget this night, and whatever I do...will just have to be in the hands of Lydia.

Rest In Peace my love.

_**AN,**_

_**Sad? Right? *sniff* well, hope you liked it. I hope your keeping up with Violet's side in Forbidden: Violet's side on imagination57's profile!! :D well if you want to see how Alexander is drunk, which I think you do, go check out this chapter in Violet's POV!  
**_

_**-Hira! :D**_


	6. The Invite

I groaned and rubbed my head. My eyes groggily opened and I realized Violet was in my arms. I looked up to see Violet staring down at me with her gold eyes shining. I felt my eyes widen, she didn't try to get out of them?

"I'm guessing you have no idea how you got to this point, considering all the alcohol you had last night."

I shook my head and slowly got out of bed. Angels didn't have hangover's, but we did get dizzy after consuming large ammounts of alocohol.

"Then it doesn't matter. I'll forget about it, too."

Forget what?

"Even the part where you said you wouldn't sleep unless I was in the bed with you." She said smirking. Oh fuck. Did I really say that?

"I blame the alcohol." I simply stated. I turned around, facing away from Violet,

"Shit, shit, shit." She chanted under her breath,

"What's up with all the profanities?"

"None of your business!" She said, I raised an eyebrow, oh really now?

"Isn't it?" I asked.

"No, it's not."

I opened my mouth to say something but Anita stormed in, "It's twelve in the afternoon, Alexander! What are you doing up so late?" Her voice was scolding me instead of being angry.

She'll let it slide, after all, she loves me! "I overslept." I said with a grin. Anita crossed her arms.

"Not good enough." She said.

"And you!" Anita shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Violet. She turned around slowly.

"What about me?"

"You could have at least woken him up at ten!"

Violet shrugged nonchantly. "Doesn't say that in the job discription, sorry."

"Neither does a lot of the other things that you two are up to, but you still do it." Violet and I looked at eachother, but it's so much fun!!

"What are you referring to, my dearest Anita?" I asked innocently. Violet ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, I thought it was no foreigner left behind?

"You always bicker at eachother! You break things!"

I put my hands in a surrendering motion, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" I pouted, putting one lip out and putting my best puppy dog eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

Anita sighed, "I guess, pretty boy." She said then left. I smiled in victory then gazed out the window. My mind instantly clicked and before I knew it, I was on the balcony and had my wings out. I jumped and flapped my wings, swirling and doing flips in the air.

The intense air was cold today, it licked my face, causing my nose to tingle and turn red. My hair was being pushed back but I still flew around, flying like the creature of the air. A chuckle escaped my lips as the air flew into my body and took my worries out along with it. After about 45 minutes of flying I flew back in, just to see Violet staring at my stack of books. She ignored me as I silently pulled my wings back in and walk to the bathroom.

I took a shower, washing the alcohol off my body. I washed my hair and attempted at washing my wings. I'm going to need Violet to wash them for me sometime. I grinned at the thought, then wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out, strange part is, Violet was still lost in her thoughts while staring at my books. I shook my head as I grabbed a pair of jeans and long sleeve black thermal shirt with wing slits and walked back to the bathroom.

"You were staring at that book for awhile. Do you like to read?" I asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Violet shrugged, "Use to."

She walked towards the door, and I followed like a lost puppy. We walked straight to the kitchen and Violet pulled out three glasses and filled each with blood, while putting them into the microwave.

"Thank you Violet, for listening to me yesterday and dealing with my..drinking problem." I mumbled, though I knew she wasn't listening. Her eyes focused on my neck. I sat at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, or two...okay fine...three bowls of cereal.

"Violet, the microwave is beeping." I said the second time and she whipped her head around and downed the three cups within miliseconds.

"Why are you so thirsty today?" I asked curiously. Violet sighed,

"I didn't drink enough yesterday. I meant to get a midnight snack but you wouldn't let me go so..."

I felt a frown crawl on my face, "Why didn't you wake me up? Or bite me?"

"Are you insane? Why the hell would I bite you?" She hissed,

"Because you were thirsty?" I said in an obvious voice, Violet put her glass down and stared me straight in the eye.

"You are an angel. It's forbidden for me to bite an angel. And I hate to break it to you, but you're not just any old angel either. You're the Prince. If I feed off you, I'm dead. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of dying. I'd just prefer to go out in style, not because I got hungry and bit the wrong person."

Before I knew what I was saying, it was out "I'd prefer if you didn't die at all." I said under my breath.

"Hey, can you heat me up a glass of blood, sis?" I heard slightly, but payed no attention to it. My mind was focused at the thought on _why_ I said that? What did I mean by that? Do I really love Violet, the feelings I had for Lydia, are those directed towards Violet?

"Sure...wait. What the hell are you doing here?!" Violet said with a very loud voice that I snapped back into reality and turned my head to see Kiara sitting there. My eyes slightly widened.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

Kiara smiled. "Just now. I had more questions for your website, it's been getting a lot of action. So I told mom that you said I could come here, got a ride from Max and now here I am." She said, happily. Max? My eyes narrowed. Who the fuck is that?

"I'm so proud of you for lying and breaking rules...but you're going to get me in trouble. Alexander and I are already behind schedule and--"

"It's alright, Violet. I'd rather sit here and answer those questions than go to a meeting. If my father asks, I'll work things out. Don't worry about it." I interrupted.

"Kiara... what do you mean Max took you here?"

Oh yeah, that fucker. "Who's Max?" I said in a flat voice.

"The guy Violet went on a date with yesterday!" She exclaimed. "It's about time! You haven't had a boyfriend since I met you. Mom said your dad sent her pictures of your previous ones, nice job by the way, but you haven't actually had one I've met!"

That fucktard?! The nerd boy is her boyfriend! Violet put her head in her hands, "He's not my boyfriend, yet. It was just one date. Let's not jump the gun here."

She said yet, is that the near future? Fuck. Why am I getting jealous? Is this even jealously.

This girl is going to be the death of me.

She kept her smile. "He seems to think that things will continue. Why else would he come over to introduce himself, saying he's heard good things about me?"

"Becuase he really went over to check out Violet's room and learn more about her." I answered. Knowing that that's what young boys do now-a-days.

"Well he did see her room. But it's not like she has much there anyways. All she has is a desk, drawers for clothes, a hamper, desk light and a bed. All her other stuff is in storage and her clothes and phone are here." She told me. That fucker.

"What about my Ipod?" Violet asked.

She pulled it out of her pocket. "I've been using it. Sorry. Don't worry, I didn't delete anything this time."

"Good. You can ask Alexander your questions now. I'm done." Violet said, just as Anita walked in handing her an envelope.

"You have mail, Ms. Violet." Anita said politely.

"Ms. Violet?" Kiara giggled. It's respect.

"Yes, and you are?" Anita asked.

"Her sister. I have an appointment with Alexander."

Anita raised her eyebrows. "Does your father know about this?" She asked me. The bastard doesn't need to know.

But instead, I smiled. "What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Anita gave me a skeptical look, but she left to carry on with her other tasks. Kiara started asking questions,

"What are your daily activities?"

"Well, I go flying everyday, bicker with your sister, train, and then patrol."

"What are your goals for when you're king?"

I shuddered, "Make better laws where people don't die everyday. And build homes for the poor."

"What is your favorite quality in a girl?

The first person who came to mind was Violet, then Lydia, "I have two, emotional strength and being who they are, instead of fake"

"Who do you like talking to most?"

"Her." I said motioning towards Violet.

Kiara's eyes widened, "Really?"

I glanced at Violet to see her perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowed in irratation as she looked at the invite. She probably thinks I'm talking about Dara.

"Yes, but I don't think she knows. So keep it a secret. It's more fun." I ordered, looking back at Kiara.

Kiara nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Kiara, who's picking you up?" Violet asked,

"Mom. She said she's coming in to get me."

"Alright, I'm done with your questions, Alexander. Thanks for your time." Kiara said.

"You were invited to a party?" She asked Violet.

"You know, I use to go to plenty of parties. You act like I've never been to one before."

She took the invitation out of the trash can, why'd she throw it away.

"I know, it's just weird. You haven't been to one since your dad died." She said, absentmindedly. I put my head in my hands, fuck.

"This one is here. Why wasn't I invited?" Kiara asked, sad.

"Your underage and luckily you don't know Dara." She said, going back to the Violet I know.

"Who is she?"

"Is she a spritzer?" Kiara asked Violet. What in the world is a spritzer for 'God's' sake!

"Oh yes."

I turned to Kiara, and looked her into the eyes, "Kiara...what's a spritzer?"

"I don't know. I just know it's something she calls people in a negative way." She said in a dreamy voice. I glared up at Violet, damn her.

Kiara sighed happily.

"Okay, Violet, your turn."

"My turn? For what?"

"I'm making you a website too. After knowing all the details about Alexander, they want to know a about the best fighter in Vampiria too." She told her.

"Can't you just tell them what you know?" I asked. Kiara sighed.

"That's the thing, I don't know much about Violet. Sure I've been living with her and everything...but she's never told me anything about her. She knows me, but I realized as I went to make a website for her, I know absolutely zip about her. Except her social life and the fact that if you try to take her shopping, you'll get the death glare."

My eyes widened, really?

"That's...odd." I said, which earned one of Violet's famous eye rolls.

. "Why would anyone want to know about me anyways? All they need to know is that I kill demons, that's it. It's not like they actually want to know me."

"You'd be surprised." Kiara giggled. I patted Violet's back,

"Welcome to my life."

"I'm not answering any questions. Just like I'm not going to Dara's party."

"Put 'stubborn as hell' down." I ordered Kiara. Then I looked at Violet. "Of course you're going to Dara's party, why wouldn't you? You're my body guard and I'm her date for the night."

"I'd prefer to guard the party since I'm a body guard."

"Well, this is the body you are suppose to be guarding." I said, motioning to myself. "So I guess you'll be at the party, because that's where I'll be."

"I've got stubborn as hell, sarcastic, and enjoys arguing." Kiara listed. She snatched her journal and shredded the pages about Violet. Ouch. That's gotta suck.

"And now, you've got nothing." Violet said, happily, before handing her back the book. She pouted.

"Violet."

"Kiara." She said, mockingly.

"You're not fair! What's so wrong with people knowing about you?"

Violet's lips said something else, but her eyes revealed the truth.

"I'm just not a people person." She said, that's not an excuse.

"Don't worry, Kiara, I'll get her to warm up to the idea of having her very own website and go to the party tomorrow." I reassured her, "All you have to do is think up some questions to ask her."

"Have fun with that."

Oh I will, love.

"Thanks, Alexander! Your the best!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

"Kiara, you shouldn't be touching the Prince." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"No, it's alright. Kiara is a sweet girl and it was just a hug." I told the lady. "You must be Kiara and Violet's mother." I guessed.

She smiled, "Yes, that would be me. It's nice to meet you, Your Highness." She said, bowing. My eye twitched and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Mom, he likes to be called Alexander." Kiara informed her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Kiara, go to the car. I want to speak to your sister." She said, staring at Violet. Violet glared back...is there something I should know?

"Would you like me to go?" I whispered.

"No, you can hear this. It doesn't matter." I nodded. Kiara thanked me and then left.

"What do you want?" Violet said, her mother glanced at me,

"Violet, sweetie..." She started,

"Shut the fuck up with the sweetie shit. You don't have to play pretend just because Alexander is here. Say what you have to say, then get out of my face."

Hm..I'm guessing I don't know what's going on...I was shocked...shouldn't people talk to their mother with respect. At that thought, my mother's face popped into my mind. So many people have been taken away from me.

"Violet, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Your my daughter I-"

"I'm not your daughter." Violet growled. "You lost that when you left me on my sixth birthday."

I'm guessing, I will find out what I'm missing...

"You will always be my daughter. My blood runs through your veins, whether you like it or not. I made a simple mistake, Violet."

"Simple? Well, I guess you could call it that. Didn't take long for you to pack your bags and leave without another word. It also didn't take you long to get remarried, pregnant with Kiara, and act like I never existed. It was just that simple, wasn't it?"

"That's not what I meant, Violet."

"But it's still true." Violet said, shaking her head. "Not that it matters anymore. What's done is done, there's no going back. So, just say what you have to say. The sooner the better." Her mother sighed,

"Mark, Kiara's father, was invited to Dara's birthday party. He's friends with her family. He wants me to go with him. I figured since it was being held here, I was going to warn you that I'm coming here."

"I know we don't get along but..."

I resisted the urge to yell at her.

"You came here to tell me that you'll be at a pary that millions of other people will be attending?"

She fiddled with her hands. "There's something else too. You're not going to like it." She warned. Anything you say Violet won't like, dumb fuck.

"Tell me." She took in a deep breath.

"Your father's house was sold today." Violet's eyes went from gold to pitch endless black. I was by her in a second holding her arms with one hand and her waist with the other. My hold tightened as she thrashed in my arms.

"How dare you?!"

"He's been gone for two years, Violet. That house has been for sale for awhile and this family offered a lot of money and it would be stupid to turn them down." She reasoned.

"I told you I didn't want it to go on sale! I've been saving up money to buy it myself and-"

Violet started fighting more but I held on.

"It's done, Violet. I'm sorry." Violet stopped fighting.

"You're not sorry, stupid bitch. The only reason why you're even alive right now, is because I can't kill you." She hissed.

Her mother opened her mouth to speak but I couldn't let this continue, I was afraid I yell at her or grab her and toss her out of the castle, That's enough. You've overstayed your visit, Miss. Leave."

She looked a me and nodded her head in respect." Of course. I'll leave." She said, before turning around, throwing one last glance behind, than leaving.

Violet relaxed into my frame, and now I wasn't restraining her. But...holding her.

"So, are you going to accept Dara's invitation or do I have to beg?"

"Seeing you beg...might be interesting." Violet admitted, softly. Anything to make you laugh. My arms weren't around her but, in front of her, folded. I was on my knee's,

"Dearest Violet, will you please give everyone the pleasure of showing up at Dara's birthday party where you can cause trouble, anger guests, and gifting everyone with your beauty?" I asked, dramatically. Violet couldn't help but laugh. "Please?" I added.

Violet pulled me up to my feet, "Fine, I'll accept the invite. As long as you go back to being a smartass. All this dramatic flattery doesn't suit you well."

There's the Violet I know and love. Wait...I did not just say that.

"Fine with me, lovie." I smirked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, Princey." I stopped smiling, and my eyes narrowed, returning the glare I was getting. I charged towards Violet, and as she went for a punch, I caught it in my hand. She swung her other fist but I got it and turned it over to my hand that was holding her other fist. Her leg flung out and I caught it with my free hand. With her free foot, she shot her knee up and kicked me...in the groin. I didn't let go of her legs or arms but closed my eyes, trying to surpress the intense pain that ached through-out my body now. I took calming breaths and then slowly opened my eyes and smiled oh so evily.

"You got me...now it's your turn." I released her foot, grabbed her waist and hoisted Violet over my shoulder like a rag doll.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked but I just kept walking down the hall that I used to use so much.

"Goodafternoon, Alexander and Violet. What are the two of you up to?" Anita asked, following us.

"I'm in trouble." Violet stated.

I chuckled, "You started it."

Anita rolled her eyes muttering something about us being childish, but she was smiling. She must think it's amusing. I flipped Violet from being on my shoulder to being in my arms, bridal style. Then, I tossed her into the freezing, un-used pool. Yupp, with her clothes on and everything. Violet yelped as she hit the pool and I started laughing, very hard. Violet swam over to the edge of the pool,

"Can you help me out?" She asked, holding her hand out,

I smirked, "Oldest trick in the book, love. I'm not falling for it."

But what happened next surprised me the most, Anita pushed me into the pool. I shuddered and glared at Anita. Violet and her burst into hysterics. But...in the end I started laughing also.

"Alright, fun time is over. Time to get back to work, you two. Go train and if you have time before dinner you can go patrol." Anita ordered, kindness still in her voice.

Violet and I jumped out of the pool, dripping wet, and walked, following her down the hall. The whole time we both begged to go on patrol instead of training. Cause everyone knows, killing demons is much more fun then practicing with eachother.

"Stop it, you two. I'm not the one who decides these things. So quit ganging up on me because it's not going to change anything." She snapped. Violet and I glanced at each other and nodded because it was silently agreed we'll just go with whatever is planned for us than talking to my father. Once we got to training, it was an all-out war. After practice, we didn't get to patrol. Father wasn't happy that we were "dilydallying" all day so he was punishing us. We also had to eat in exile, not that we minded. I kind of liked it.

"I can't believe he just decided we weren't going to patrol, just because we love it. I mean, we're not just doing it for our own, guilty pleasure. We're protecting civilians and are clearly better at the job than everyone else." Violet complained.

I nodded my head. "I agree one hundred percent." I said, taking a sip of my famous drink, a little fruit punch mixed with sour apple flavoring with vodka and rum. Violet eyed my drink,

"You aren't going to drink twenty bottles, are you?" She asked wearily. I smirked,

"No, I'm going to be pleasantly sober so I can annoy you all night."

"How are you going to--"

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin?" Dara asked, barging into the kitchen where we were eating in peace.

"Eating dinner, dumbass." Violet snapped. That was mean, but then again, it's Violet. Dara smirked,

"Thank you, captain obvious."

Violet smiled.

"You're welcome."

I chuckled, "Excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course! Since you're the host, and it's my party, you're obviously my date. Who's your date, Violet?" Dara asked.

"Right. Forgot about that. One moment."

I for some physcic reason, knew exactly who she was calling, the fucktard; Max. My eyes narrowed, and I nibbled on my lip. Dara looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Max. I was invited to this birthday party tomorrow here at Mr. Angel Prince's castle, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"You're jealous..." Dara said.

"No!"

"Oh yes you are, you like Violet, don't you?!"

"No! Why would I like her?"

"Do you see her? She is gorgeous!"

I didn't reply, "Max." She simply said and I clenched my fists, "You are so jealous!"

"Uhh eight, I think. Just come at seven, just to be sure."

"No I am not!"

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Violet said, still talking to Mr. Bloodsucking-douche.

"I know you like her, deny it all you want, but I know you."

"What are we denying?" Violet asked. Please don't tell her....

"Our emotions." Dara said, looking at me. Way to make it obvious!

"Emotions about...?"

"You don't want to know." I said quickly. Violet rolled her eyes. Dara's right, she is gorgeous. How her black hair shined in the light, her violet highlights shimmered, her gold eyes that where outlined in dark, thick eyelashes rolled. My mind focused on her lips as she talked, how my lips would fit them -- no you can't think this Alexander!

"Because you just know me so well." Violet said sarcastically. I put a hand over my heart,

"You've hurt me." I mocked, "Don't you have a boyfriend to call anyways?"

"For your information, he's not my boyfriend. He's my date for tomorrow night. Just like fairie girl over there is your date, not your girlfriend." She said, glaring at me.

I smirked, "Oh? What makes you think she's not my girlfriend?"

"Umm...the fact I told her that." Dara said. "But still, who's to say that can't change..." She trailed, suggestively.

I hope she's joking...

"Alright, if you two are going to have a yuck fest, I'll be in the other room, listening to my Ipod, keeping an eye out."

Dara laughed, "I'm here to look through both of your clothes. Since tomorrow is my party, I want to make sure you're dressed the way I want you to be."

"Hahaha, you're funny. You're lucky I'm going to the damn thing, nevermind making me your dressup doll."

I smiled, "Let Dara have her fun. It is her birthday party." When Violet glared back, my smile widened.

"I don't think I have anything you'll like, Dara. Sorry, your fun ends there."

"No silly!! Now we get to go shopping!" She shrieked, excitdely.

"No. No, no, no. NO!" Dara sighed. "You disappoint me. So...we're going to have to do this the hard way." Dara nodded to me, instantly, I knew what would happen if she doesn't cooperate.

"I'm sorry for what you are about to go through. But if you aren't the one she's shopping for, it'll be me. I'm sure you can understand why I'm turning you in, right?" I asked, jumping out my window and whipping my wings out. Violet dazed out at the tree's above us while Dara led the way to the mall.

"Yes, I understand. Doesn't mean I like it and it definitely means I'm dragging you down with me. Don't think you'll get out of this scratch free."

And I expected it. I laughed, once Dara was finished with Violet, she did something that caused me into my own hell. Violet mentioned how all of my clothes were old and how I should have something new. Dara agreed, taking any chance she can to shop longer, and started looking around for me. After a whole hour of me trying on ridiculous clothing articles, we found one that we liked.

After Dara returned to her home, Violet and I walked, she said she didn't feel like running, and I used the excuse of not feeling like flying, but I always do so that was a lie, I mean....walking would give me more time with Violet.

"It's been one hell of a day." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, plus I still have yesterday fresh in my memory. So it's two days all rolled into one, really long one." Violet said, rubbing her temples.

I was quiet for a moment, "Then sleep tonight." I said. My arms ached to wrap around Violet's waist and pull her to my chest. To go to sleep knowing the girl I care about will be in my arms. Yes, I said it.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep tomorrow. It'll give me a good chance to go to bed early tomorrow."

I sighed, if she says so.


	7. Finally!

Before I went to sleep last night, I asked her the simple question, "Do you drink alcohol?"

Violet snorted and said, "Yeah, but not as much as you!"

And that was the answer to my question.

When I woke up, I noticed, Violet _had_ gone to sleep with me. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were around my waist. Violet's head was resting on my bare chest. My arm was around her shoulder and head resting on the side.

And like I said, Violet is a hard fucking sleeper. A sudden urge awakened inside of me, and this is going to sound random, but the urge was to make a smoothie. Yupp, a smoothie! So I got out of bed, making sure Violet was still asleep, and walked to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, washed my face, then walked out to the kitchen on our floor.

In Angeria, we had lots of fruits that remained unknown to the human world. We had gervan: a fruit that was like an oversized guava with the taste of a mango and strawberries, fihsa: a pink colored, square shaped, fruit that had the taste of bubble-gum and mango, barera; a navy blue colored fruit that looked like an eggplant but tasted like banana's and apples, and that was only some of them.

I pulled out a blender and got out gervan and barera, then added in real human mango's, and banana's. I added a little bit of ice and a spoonful of vanilla ice cream, I added ABSOLUT vodka into it. I blended it and bam! My drink was made. I heard Violet stir and so I decided to make a vampiric drink. My hands worked fluidly, cutting up 2 fihsa and 1 barera, then adding in gervan juice. I put strawberry ice cream with human strawberries and 1 blood bag. Then I added in some Watermelon Smirnoff and wa-la!

Violet stumbled down in a black tank-top and dark blue sweats, while I was in the midst of slitting a strawberry till it was half way cut then I stuck it on the top of the Violet's drink.

"Good morning lovie!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up..." She muttered, heading towards the fridge, completely ignoring my randomness at making smoothies.

"No need! Try this!" I said, handing her, her drink.

"What the fuc--" She started but narrowed her eyes and looked at me, "You drugged it didn't you. No, you poisoned it!"

"Now why would I do that? It's not poisoned or drugged, see? Mine's over there!" I said pointing towards my glass.

She slowly grabbed the glass, then pushed it back, "You take a sip first."

"I will if you want...but it had blood in it, and that does not appeal to me, unfortunetly."

"I don't care." She said flatly. I shrugged and then took a sip, grimacing at the iron taste of the blood. Other then that, the drink was smashing!

"Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting your ass." She said, taking a small sip, but then her eyes widened, "THIS IS AMAZING!" She exclaimed.

I sauntered back to my drink, "I know!"

Violet drank her smoothie in 5 seconds flat.

"Way to savor the taste." I said sarcastcally. Right then, Dara pranced in,

"And way to ruin the start of a good morning..." Violet muttered. I chuckled,

"Oh so Alexander is making his famous smoothies eh?" Dara asked.

I grinned then nodded, all the while, cleaning up my mess.

"Finally you two wake up at 10!" Anita said, exasperated. I slung my arm over her shoulder,

"Would you like some?"

"No honey, thank you." She said, I smiled.

"Alright chop chop! We need to go set up the hall!"

"Already on it!" Anita said, "We've got 55 people setting it up right now!"

"This is going to be very extravagant, huh?" Violet asked.

Dara nodded eagerly. "Party's at the castle are _always _extravagant. Just wait for your birthday!"

"Oh no no no! My birthday will _not_ be celebrated."

I eyed her skeptically, "And I will be the judge of that."

Before Violet could say anything else, I walked into my room and went into the bathroom, to take a shower. I washed my hair...and then remembered something...

I wrapped a towel around my waist, "Violet?" I mumbled.

"What?" She asked, this time she was on our bed reading a book.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"No." Violet looked at me, "Fine, what?"

"Can you wash my wings?"

Violet's eyes widened, "You want _me_ to wash your wings?" I nodded, "Wouldn't you have to be...naked to do that?"

I shook my head, "If it makes you feel better, I can wear my towel..."

"No." She said flatly.

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"Nope!" She said, popping the p, "I have a sister who uses that all the time."

Guilt trip time, I shuffled away from her back into the bathroom, "Alright..sorry to disturb you..." I said in a soft voice then I locked the door.

I heard Violet sigh then get up, a grin spread across my lips. Wait for it...

Violet knocked on the door, "Open the door, I'm washing your wings."

I laughed then opened the door. I sat in the bathtub, with my wings fluttered open, Violet ran her fingers across one side of my wings to the other, I shivered in pleasure when her fingers ran over my bare back. Her fingers traced the patterns that the red color on my wings made. Her index finger followed the twists and turns, and before I knew it, her hand had traveled up and started tracing the tattoo that was on the left side of my body. I turned around, still in my towel, and leaned forward, our lips, yet again, inches apart. And just as my lips where about to brush her soft, light pink lips, she snapped out of it, and fell out of the stool she was sitting in. I mentally cursed myself for letting it get that far. I turned around silently, and Violet put the body wash on her hand and with the other, she brought the shower head down and rinsed my wings, then she washed my wings, running her hands up and down, right and left. Then I turned around looking down besides at her. My towel now soaked, as she washed the front of my wings. When she was done Violet got up and turned around as I put a new towel back on, and I shook my wings like a dog.

I walked out of the bathroom and put on a human band t-shirt, 'Saosin' they were one of my favorite bands when I was younger, at about 18. I put on 'Family Guy' boxer's and bootcut jeans. Right as Dara walked in,

"Nice boxers!" She snorted. I shook my head and was about to say something but was cut off by Dara,

"What's wrong with you two?"

I turned around, putting on deodorant and cologne.

"Ok, Violet?" She asked, Violet dug her face inside the book she was reading earlier.

"Alexander!" She whined, "Tell me!!"

"Nothing..." I mumbled.

"Do not lie to me Alexander Kellen Laire!"

I sighed, "Violet and I almost kissed." I said outloud. Yupp. I said it out loud, we both did it and we know it, Dara wanted to know, and she's one of my best friends, so I told her. As easy as that.

Dara's eyes widened and her ears turned red.

"Say anything more and I'll chop your wings off." Violet said, still reading.

Dara put her hands in a surrendering motion. I started laughing out loud, I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it.

Violet's laughter soon added in and Dara's sketchy laughter. I instantly knew that the akwardness between us was over. Violet and my eyes met for a split second and I knew, that I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was falling for this girl.

"_Violet, Dara, and Alexander, please report to King Leo and your throne." _Anita's voice said over the intercom.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs, looking at Violet every two seconds. Dara caught me looking and smirked, while raising an eyebrow. I smiled back and her eyes widened,

"I would greatly appreciate it if you two stop talking in facial expressions..." Violet said.

"But if we didn't talk in facial expressions, then you would know what we're 'saying', lovie."

"Shut up Princey, what's wrong about me knowing what you two are saying...not that I would care..."

I looked at Violet, and winked, "It's a secret." I whispered.

Violet bit her lip and resisted a smile. We entered the throne room, and before I was yelled at, which would cause me to yell at my father, I took my place on the uncomfortable throne and rested my head back.

"Welcome son!" He boomed, faking enthusiasm, "Why hello Violet and Dara." Oh like you didn't know they were with me....

Dara grinned, "Hello Leo!"

"Good evening, _King_ Leo." She said, with dripping hatred. Did something go on that I didn't know about? Yet he took no notice in it. Well, he chose not to.

"What did you want us to come here for, _father_?" I asked. Yes, so basically everyone here hates him besides for Dara...I think..?

"Well, I would like to wish you a be-lated happy birthday, Dara."

"Thank you Leo."

"And that Violet and Alexander will have no training or patrol today, just like every other team. So they can attend to your birthday, Dara." He said, adding in a wink.

"Thank you so much your maj-Leo!"

*****

"Alexander, this is Max, Max, this is _Prince_ Alexander."

I clenched my fists, 1. from the whole Prince part, 2. Cause the prudest guy is standing in front of me.

He stuck one arm out, "Greetings, Prince Alexander."

I just glared at him, my eyes slowly starting to take the color of red up again. "Excuse me." I growled and looked away, letting my eyes go back to their original color. I turned around to see Violet fixing his tie. My jaw and fist clenched and grabbed I Dara's hand.

"Let's go." I snarled.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked,

"Cause she's with _him_."

"Oh you're so jealous!"

"Fine I am! Yes I am jealous of that faggot. I am jealous of a fucking nerd boy who looks like he should be in fucking Hey Arnold."

"Calm down Alexander!" Dara snapped, "It's just a date. Now go get dressed."

I nodded and got dressed in a silk, black dress shirt that I rolled the sleeves up too. I had on a navy blue tie with black dress pants. I brushed my hair and swooped it to the side. Dara walked out an ocean blue silky dress that stopped at mid thigh, the top of the dress circled around her neck, leaving her shoulder's bare and a square-shaped slit went from her collar bone to the top of her chest. The top of her black hair was pulled up into a bump with the rest of it flowing down to her shoulderblades in curls. Her gray eyes shone and stood out because of the black eyeliner that circled around them, the mascara she used plumped and fullened her eyelashes. Her eyelids were decorated with a slightly darker blue then her dress. The back of the dress that stooped to her mid-back was cut down a little bit more for her wings to come out.

"You look beautiful!" I exclaimed,

"And you look pretty sexy yourself." She laughed. As she walked over to me, her lacy black heels click-clacked on the floor. I walked down stairs with Dara on my right arm, and at the grand hall, I saw...Violet. She looked breath-taking. My heart sped up...

Violet was wearing blood red colored dress that reached her ankles but had a slit on her left leg that went all the way up to the beginning of her thigh, the red dress tightened underneath her breasts all the way down to her waist, revealing her curves. The dress's chest part, covered each breast, pulling into a halter, leaving a gap between both. She was wearing silver heels with diamonds embroidered on the top straps. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun, with strands of hair dropping from the sides, which where perfectly curled. Violet's gold eyes were also outlined in eyeliner, just a little bit lighter then Dara's. A soft pinkish/red color brushed her eyes lightly, which revealed more of her beautiful eyelashes.

Her eyes checked me out as I did with her. A soft blush crept to her face and she turned back around to the douche.

"Hey guys! Wow Violet! You look gorgeous!!" Dara exclaimed,

"As much as I hate to admit it to the fairy, you do too!"

"Violet, you and fuckface over there need to stay near me." I said in a low and dangerous face, she raised an eyebrow.

"Fuckface? I take it you don't like Max."

She turned around but Max was oggling over the girls, being oblivious towards the world.

"No, I hate the ass."

My eyes burned with hatred and jealously towards the fucker who stared at both the girls in awe. I resisted the urge to knock him out. He pushed his glasses up and I started laughing. He looked like the biggest geek in town. I bet all he ever talks about is calculations and what not. Violet opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"Let's go! Guests are arriving!" Dara exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. But my eyes went back to the girl in the red dress. I turned my head to look at her, she looked at me back and then shook her head with a smile.

I stood at Dara's side, and greeted all the guests with 'Hello's' or 'Thank you for coming' after they bowed or curtsied. Is it really necessary? I kept glancing back at Violet, who was sitting at a table, drinking a cup of blood with dick-wad.

My heart saddened, was she really happy with him? _Is_ she happy with him? If Violet really likes Max...then what can I do about it right? It's her life...

"Alexander? Are you listening?" Dara asked,

"Huh?"

"It's dinner time, let's go sit down."

I nodded and brought Dara over the table that Violet and fuckface were sitting at.

"...that party is going to be really fun!" Max said, completing his sentence.

"What party?" I snapped.

"A cool party in Vampiria later tonight, wanna come?"

"No. I don't want to come to some date and rape party. Neither is Violet."

"Oh yes I am. I decide where and where not to go, remember? My shift ends at 11, meaning I'm free to leave any time after that." Violet snapped back.

"Violet, you are _not_ going."

"Yes I am Alexander, I already have one bitch on my back and I **do not **need another one."

"Well too fucking bad Violet because you aren't going to that party and that is final." I said, my voice flat and ice cold. My body now shook with tremors and my eyes had reached the full red color. The black stripes started to paint down my hair in streaks, and I knew...Violet saw. She stared at my hair, then my eyes.

"Hey, calm down, dinner's served, alright." Dara said, trying to soothe me. I closed my eyes and took the calming breaths I needed, if she goes...and if she get's hurt...I don't know what I'd do. And if we can't find her? Then what? I've been to a party in Vampiria, they're vial, disgusting. Rapes going on in one room, a murder taking place in another.

The waiter put a bowl of Clam Chowder and Minestrone soup in front of us and a bowl of balsamic salad for our first course. I ate it pretty quick, still angry about the thought of Violet getting hurt at the party. Then the second course came, spagetti or lasagna, I picked spagetti and ate that, discovering that I'm hungry. Then once the waiter came back asking if we wanted anything else, Violet ordered chicken, and I ordered a famous drink called, 'Sex On The Beach'. Wonderful drink if I might add.

_"Alright guys and girls! It's time for the highlight of the night! Dancing!!" _The DJ said over the speaker. He put on a song with fast ryhthm and before I knew it, Dara had dragged me to the center of the dancefloor and her body moved with the beat. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put my hands on her waist. Dara's body swayed, and anger flared inside of me when I saw Violet and Max joining us, her body pressed against his.

I bit my lip and gripped Dara's waist harder, just not hard enough to hurt her...I hope. Dara twisted around as the song switched and pressed her backside to my...man-hood. I gasped but regained composure and followed her body.

After a half an hour of dancing the DJ announced something, "It's time to dance with someone you didn't come to the party with! We'll be starting off with a slow song!"

Max asked Dara to go dance and I looked at Violet, without second thought I put my hand out, "Care to dance with me?" I asked politely. Violet stared at my hand in shock and put her hand in mine. I led her to the dance floor, putting my hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck.

_"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing"_ The lyrics played in the background,

"I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you looked..." I said.

_"Maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And youve already got me coming undone  
And Im thinking two, is better than one"_

Violet laughed, "Thanks. You look very nice yourself."

_"I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Coz when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving"_

"How do you like the party?" I asked

_"And maybe its true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Yeah yeah.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey"

"It's nice." She simply said,

_"And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking"_

"Tell me, do you honestly like Max?" I asked in a soft voice.

_"Oooh I can't live without you  
Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
But I've figured out with all thats said and done  
That two, is better than one_

Two. Is better than one"

But before she could answer, the song changed to an up-beat song, which led to Violet changing position in my arms, her back pressed against mine as our bodies swayed.

My arms subconciously circled around her waist and I kissed the side of Violet's neck.

"You're gorgeous..." I said, I felt her body's temperature increase against my arms. "I love the way you smell, I love the way you dance..."

_"Alright back with dancing with your date now!!"_ The DJ said. Violet instantly seperated from my body, and I realized I said too much. Dara had found me and flung herself on me, getting into the song. My eyes followed Violet as her and Max left the room. Where are they going?

"I have to go!" I said urgently. Dara had drank a little too much cause she refused to let go of me,

"Just finisf this psong!" She slurred. What is up with people getting drunk at the wrong times! "I'll scream if you leave before this song ends."

I tried yanking myself out of her arms, and finally succeeded, "Watch her for me." I said to a man who started dancing with Dara. I ran outside, following the scent of both of the vampires. The scent led to outside, but got cut off just as it went to the car garage. I growled and flew to Vampiria. I watched from above to see any bright lights, but they where all shut off. I flew to the bad-side of Vampiria but again found none. I landed next to a store where four men were standing with a bagged bottle in their hands.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out in the side of town?" A man asked.

"Is there a party going on in Vampiria?"

Another man narrowed his eyes, "What's it to ya?"

"Hey...Donnis, he looks like that Angel Princey."

"Oh he does! What you here to crash it?"

I shook my head, "I was told to come but got lost."

They nodded in understandment, "We'll tell ya if ya pay us, boy."

I groaned and gave them a bundle of money, "Share it, now tell me."

"Make a right from this corner, and keep on walkin' till ya hit the tree's. Once you get there run till you get to the biggest oak tree and there'll be a door. And there's ya spot boy!"

I shook my wings out and flew to where he told me, I spotted the oak tree almost instantly from above and landed gracefully down on the ground. I yanked open the door on the tree, which led stairs going underground. I followed them, the smell of alcohol, marijuana, and...death reaked as I became closer to my destination. I finally found a house that was shining with light, music blared from the house followed by moans, laughter, and shrieks. I walked in, ignoring the stares and stripped off my tie to blend in. I looked around and saw the back of Max. He had a cup in his hand, and he was dancing with someone. Violet. I turned Max around and punched him. Hard.

"What was that for?!" He yelled

"After I told you that Violet will not come to the party, you brought her along anyway!" I yelled, now back to my savage form with black streaks and red glowing eyes.

"Hey man, she makes her own decisions."

The girl who Max was dancing with wasn't Violet. I snarled and followed a faint scent, but that to go cut off as I reached the top of the staircase. I went into the long hallway, opening every door, ignoring the growls, or snarls I got. Like I said, there was a rape in one room, and a murder in another. I found atleast 3 guys raping a girl at once. Those three guys...let's just say they'll never come to a party, again. I only witnessed one murder, the girls body was cut up. Anger radiated stronger off of me and I ripped the guys head off. In the back of the hall, I heard a familiar voice, it was very faint, and it was slurring in words. Violet.

I ran as fast I could and threw the door open, yanking it off its hinges. Inside, Violet lay on the bed, eyes half open half closed, all I could see was the whites of her eyes, her jaw was slacked and bloody. The top of her dress was shredded and the bottom was pulled up, Violet's underwear was off, revealing everything. A man who had horns growing on the top of his head looked up, his hands gripped on Violet's waist. I snarled, my hair turning pitch black. I charged at the man and he fully transformed. No pupils, no iris, his skin turned all red and his body stretched out. Demon.

The demon charged at me, his claws lashing out. I dodged each one of them, and with this much anger, I easily hopped on the monster's back and ripped his head from his shoulder.

My eyes went to the girl on the bed. My Violet. I took my shirt off and wrapped Violet in it. I kicked the window open and took flight, with Violet in my arms.

*****

I sat in the chair next to my bed, where Violet was resting. The IV hooked to her arms, drained all the drugs that Violet had consumed by mistake.

I sat with my head in my hands, hoping that she becomes concious. I was still angry, angry as hell. Why did she do this to me?

"Alexander?" A weak voice said. I looked up to see Violet staring down at me. She picked herself up and rested her back against the wall.

My thumb and pointer finger massaged the bridge of my nose. I stayed silent.

"Alexander?" Violet said again, this time her voice stronger. "I'm sorry..."

"You know what?! I don't care if you're sorry or not! I told you not to go! I knew something was to happen! You moron! You almost died, if I hadn't fled from the party you would have been _dead_ Violet." I yelled, my hands pressed to the side of the bed.

"Why did you save me then?! It would have been better to die then to hear you screaming at me!" Violet shrieked.

"It was your own fault! If you would _listen_, then I wouldn't yell at you! Do you have any idea how much it would kill me to see you dead? I saw a dead girl at the party, do you know how much it hurt me as I pictured it was you?! Do you!"

"If I wasn't worth rescuing then why'd you do it?! I don't want your fucking help! I would have been better off dead!"

I couldn't resist the urge any longer, I was leaning over Violet in one second, and in the next, my lips were on her's, moving passionatly against with them.


	8. Together Atlast!

My lips played over Violet's, the kiss deepened when my tongue penetrated outside of her lips, her lips slightly parted and my tongue slithered in. Violet's weight was on me. My left hand was on Violet's lower back when my right was on her neck. She wrapped her arms around my body and the other stroked through my snow-white hair. My wings on their own, shot out and wrapped around Violet and I. Engulfing us into black darkness. My shirt now ripped apart was lying on the ground.

My lips traveled up to her ear, "This wings are here to pleasure and protect you." I whispered. The words formed on their own and left my mouth. That's what I said..to Lydia...but I was just too late. I'm not going to let Lydia seperate us now, it's too late. I've fallen for her to hard. My love, Violet. Before Violet could say anything else, a knock came to the door. I backed away quickly and my wings retreated.

Anita scurried in with Esmeralda behind her. I knew Anita knew, she always knows. A smile played on her lips, but instead of saying "ALEXANDER AND VIOLET JUST KISSED!" she said, "Violet, I'm pleased to see you are awake. Essie is going to check your wounds and take out the I.V."

Then Anita turned to me and narrowed her eyes, I'm in trouble..."You, mister, haven't eaten one thing since you brought Violet back! So shoo! She'll still be here when you get back!"

I turned my head before she finished her sentence and stared at my beloved. Like I'm going without a fight. Violet smiled and nodded. So now it's 2 against 1 huh, way to play fair guys! My head fell in defeat and I walked out. I walked down to the kitchen, lingering there for a second at the door then I walked in. Kyle was already there, waiting for me with a smile.

"Hello Sir." He greeted, sweet boy, "What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm.." I sat thought about my choice for a little, "Can I help you make it?"

He shook his head, "No can do."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Even if it's an order."

He shook his head, "Anita specifically told me not too.."

I sighed, "Then what do you say about making me one of your famous spicy omeletes?"

"With pleasure!"

I laughed while getting out of my chair and opening the cabinets.

"W-What are you doing sir!" Kyle exclaimed.

I put my hand up, "Let me make my drink."

"Ahh, your favorite Sex On The Beach?"

"No, I think I'll settle for some supernatural alcohol today..."

Kyle nodded and cracked an egg with one hand and stirred steadily with another. With my drink in one hand, I peered over his shoulder, "You **have **to teach me how to make those!" Kyle jumped then sighed,

"And you have to stop doing that!" His hand flew to his hand and he dropped to one knee, "I'm so sorry for my informality, Prince!"

"I'll punish you for being so formal." I sighed. After a couple minutes of silence, I asked, "Tell me my boy, do you like anyone in this castle, or kingdom?"

Kyle froze then awkardly started adding in spices, "N-N-N-No Sir!!" He laughed shakily, "W-W-W-W-Why do you ask?"

I smirked and patted his shoulder, "Oh stop bullshitting me boy, tell me!"

"And you won't be mad?"

I shook my head, Kyle sighed and turned to me. "I'm very fond of Miss Violet's younger sister, Kiara."

I narrowed my eyes and Kyle gulped, my brotherly protection kicking in, but I promised I wouldn't be mad. I straightened up, "I see. Well, don't try any funny stuff with her..unless you know, if she returns it."

Kyle nodded his head fiercely. I better keep this little secret closed till Kiara comes next time. Kyle poured the eggs onto the sizzling frying pan. It cackled and popped but soothed when it filled the whole pan. After moving the pan up and down for the eggs to spread out, he flipped it in a fluid motion. Then, once it was done. He layed it perfectly on a plate with barely toasted 'Wonderbread'. I scoffed at the horrible names humans come up for food. Why not merely, Snow Bread? Or White Toast?

Once I took a bite of the eggs, my mouth exploded, "God Kyle! Your skills work miracles!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying my delecacy, Sire."

Kyle bowed then started to walk away, "One more thing Kyle." I said. He turned around,

"Yes?"

"Drop the formalities. Like 'Prince Alexander', 'Your highness', 'Sire' or 'Sir'. They piss me off." I grumbled while shoving some more eggs into my mouth.

"Yes si-Ale..xander?"

I grinned and nodded. He smiled and walked out. I put my dish in the sink and walked to the infirmary, eager to see Violet. Right as I stepped out of the kitchen, the strong scent of blood hit my nose. Violet's blood...what's happening? I rushed to the room, to see brand new gauze wrapped around her abdominal....did something happen? Violet refused to look me in the eyes, so she kept her head down.

"Alexander, she needs to stay in that bed until I came back, you hear?" Anita ordered. Oh like I can stop her, she didn't even listen to me when she went to the party. If I was even a second to late...I shook my head, not going that far, Violet's here with me and thats what matters.

"Yes ma'am." With that, both Esmeralda and Anita left, leaving Violet and I alone. We both remained in silence. Not saying anything. Violet's eyebrows furrowed occasionally. If she thinks I'm letting that pass, it's not going to happen. I can't lose someone else close to me. It would really kill me.

"I'm still mad at you." I stated. Violet rolled her eyes,

"You're always mad at me, that's nothing new." Isn't this the first time? I stared at Violet, frowning,

"I'm serious, Violet. You not only disobeyed me, but you got into serious trouble with a demon and could have been killed!"

"Don't you think I know this?" Violet snapped. "I was there, I know what happened! At the time it seemed worth it!" She told me angrily, then her voice softened "But don't worry, I regret it now." Her hand ran over the new bandages.

"Why did you do it?" I said softly. Her eyes narrowed,

"Why do you care? I did it and it's done with now."

I clenched my fists, why would she think that? How can she be so selfish?! Thinking I don't even give a fuck about her? If that's so true, then why the hell did I rush down there?

"Because I want to know what the fuck you were thinking when you decided to--" I started angrily but Dara burst in, I gave her one look think continued, "--be selfish and risk your life like that!"

Violet's eyes flared with anger, "How is almost dying being selfish?! You act as if I purposely thought out and decided to get drugged and attacked!"

Maybe because you didn't think of one thing-- "You might as well have since I warned you and told you not to go but you chose to make a stupid move and--"

"Stop calling me stupid! I made once bad choice, get over it!"

--That I love you. "I never said you were stupid, I said you made a stupid move!" I responded.

"ENOUGH!" Dara screamed, making Violet and I quiet. Alright, since when did she decide to but into our battles? This just made me more frustrated. Great. Another reason to drink it away. "Do you two **ever** wonder why you argue so much?"

Because I love her, "Violet hates me." I said, in an off voice, using this as an excuse.

"And Alexander hates me, so we obviously are going to fight like there's no tomorrow." Think again, love.

"Or maybe it's because you're afraid of what will happen if you stop." She suggested. I glanced at Violet to see her looking at me, we both returned our gaze to Dara.

"I'm not scared of anything." Be true to yourself for once.

I scoffed, clearly still beyond angry, "You should be." I muttered.

"Violet, what did I tell you the first day I met you? About hate?" She asked, smiling. Am I missing something?

"That hate and love are easily confused." She stated. I blinked slowly, as her eyes widened into realization. Did it take you this long to figure it out? My anger flared again, another result of what's coming tomorrow...

"Dara, leave." I said, my voice flat and cold. Dara laughed,

"Alright, I'll let you take over from there." She said, in a sing song voice. She looked at Violet and smiled. "Glad you're feeling good enough to put Alexander in his place."

I stared out the window, one arm crossed with the other. Does she love me, truly like I love her? What am I going to do about tomorrow? The outburst, and knowing Violet. I'll lock her in the piano room. There she won't be able to reach me, but witness the demon inside of me. Then she can truly decide if she wants to be with me.

I heard the blankets rustle then her small tip-taps. Violet leaned against the wall, opposite from me, so I directly saw her, "Alright, let's get this out of the way so we can put it behind us. I left the party to get away from everything, got myself in a bad situation, you saved my ass, when I woke up we argued and then kissed."

I looked at Violet with narrowed eyes, "What are you doing out of bed? Do you **ever **listen?"

Violet smirked, "Not really. Waste of time. I"ll do what I want in the end anyways."

My muscles clenched as I resisted the urge to pick her up and throw her on the bed. But if I do..then her incisions will rip open. Her smirk widened. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm not going back to that damn bed until I get answers. Like why did you kiss me?"

Shouldn't it be obvious? I looked Violet straight into her eyes. My angry face reflecting in her golden eyes, "You honestly don't know why I kissed you?"

"I'm not a mind reader."

I kept the stare, "I saved you because I can't picture my life without you. Violet....I didn't save you for you, I saved you for me." I admitted, softly. I heard Violet's heart pace quicken,

"Why would you do that? I'm not important, I'm just your body guard..." She trailed, looking at her feet. I gripped her chin and forced her to look at me, my face merely inches from Violet's.

"You are much more than a body guard. You're the most frustrating, stubborn, persistent... beautiful, intelligent, caring and compassionate woman I know. I trust you and care about you more than anyone else in this world."

Violet put a hand to my cheek and brought her lips to mine, my tongue traced her bottom lip. Her lips once again parted, allowing me entrance. As our tongues danced for control, which I ended up getting, I gently pushed her against the wall, making sure nothing hurt. Violet's soft hands made their way over my bare chest, arms, shoulder's. My hands wandered Violet's petite body, before resting on her lower back and pulling her closer to me.

If Anita didn't walk in when she did, things would have gone very far, "Violet! Get back in that bed right now young lady!" She barked.

Violet pouted. "But Anitaaaa...."

"No! Bed!"

Violet sighed and I let Violet go back to the bed. She layed down and I smiled at Violet and she gladly returned it.

"Alexander, I left you in charge! She's not completely healthy, and you were suppose to make sure she stayed in bed. You may make-out with Violet against the wall once she's better, don't jump the gun, boy!"

Violet stiffled a laugh. "Anita, I actually started this one." Violet admitted, blushing a bit.

She snapped her head in my vampire's direction. "It takes two to tango, dear. Alexander would have stopped if he wanted to." She reminded her, with a wink. Violet's face became bright red and I laughed. I guess this clearly show's that, I did _not_ want to stop.

"Shut up." Violet muttered, half heartedly.

I was at Violet's side in a second and took her hand in the next. I rubbed soothing circles on the small part by her thumb then smiled at her. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I was grinning when I asked this because I knew the answer before I asked.

Anita smiled at us for a moment, before putting on her business face. "I brought you blood and a warning that King Leo will be here within a couple moments." She told us, handing Violet a glass. "I suggest you don't inform him about your relationship just yet..." She trailed. Even if we did tell him, it's not like I would allow him to lay a hand on her head. Or anywhere else. And if he did, well I rip him limb from limb and laugh while doing it, literally.

"Of course we won't do that. I'll have to change the rules before we tell him about our relationship. I know I don't really have to ask you this, but I will just to be sure. Can you keep this between the three of us?" I asked. I smiled when I heard her heart flutter,

Anita smacked the side of my arm. "Of course."

Violet smiled and drank the blood from the glass. "Technically, there's not a relationship between Alexander and I." Violet said. I raised an eyebrow, guess I have to ask formally,

"Violet...."

"Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Violet smiled. Wait..was that a yes...or no..? Ah I'm confused! Did she want to be my girlfriend? Well, of course because she did start the little randavou between us on the wall, but...then if she wanted to, then why couldn't she just simply reply with a 'Yes' or a "Oh Alexander! I thought you'd never ask!" I smiled at the thought.

Violet smiled the whole time while my thoughts had a war. "What did you mean-"

"Shh! Just wait! I'm thinking!"

And it went on like this. Whenever I tried to talk to her, she shushed me and told me to wait because She was thinking. Violet was in deep thought,

"Okay I've decided." Violet stated.

I looked up, "And....?"

She feigned innocence. "And what?" Oh God, this means punishment.

My eye twitched and I was ready to tell her what the hell she meant, but I calmed myself down when I realized how stupid I acted...damn, I should be a blonde. Violet smiled. I cupped her face in my hands. "And... that's not a very nice way to treat your boyfriend, lovie."

"Guess you'll have to punish me later for it..." Violet purred, "My prince." She added, in a sing-song voice.

I narrowed my eyes, and decided how to get my revenge. Alright! Got it! First I'll ask if Violet wants to go for a swim. Then I'll lead it into a make-out session, which also consisted of lots of teasing. Then once I've got her in my hands, I'll tickle her to death! Ok, not literally, but you catch my drift. I will start it off with kisses, and lots of touching.

Violet opened her mouth to ask what I was plotting but father walked in. Why do I even bother calling the son of the devil, father? I separated from Violet, but kept close to her side. "Violet! It's so good to see you alive and well!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Violet said, half jokingly.

Father blinked then laughed the most fake laugh that was ever heard in my life. "Why did you think someone was trying to get rid of you?" You fucker. You tried to kill her. I felt the black make it's way down my snow-white hair and my eyes rest to a red color, but I shut my eyes and bit my tongue. No, no, I can't assume things like this.

"She was kidding." I said, trying to keep the anger hidden.

Fatherlooked relieved. "How are you feeling Violet?"

"I'm doing--"

"Esmeralda gave her antibiotics in her I.V, but she is still recovering. We had to reopen some of her wounds and sir, with all do respect, I don't think she should--" Anita started.

"I'm feeling great." Violet finished, cutting off Anita.

"Good, there's been a report about a large demon spotting at the north end. I need you two to check it out immediately."

Violet threw the covers over. "I'm in!"

"No you're not! You were almost killed last night!" I exclaimed. Is she crazy?! "Are you fucking kidding! She will **not**fight right now!" I yelled at the fucker.

"I agree with Prince Alexander! She will not fight in her critical condition!"

"We need her! Violet is a vampire, she heals quickly!"

"But she's not fine, father!"

"Alexander! Let me make my own dec-"

"You should know better then to rush off into battle right now!"

"Anita, Alexander! I'm 19, let me make my own decisions!"

My dad smirked, "Yes, let her make her own decisions, son."

Esmeralda came in and we all looked at her. She smiled. "I checked Violet's blood, and it says she's healthy enough to get up and move around now." I clenched my fists. Don't be stupid, Violet.

Violet smiled. "Ha! I win!" She said, happily. Violet jumped out of bed and took her change of clothes from Esmeralda and went off to the bathroom. Anita came with her to check my cuts, while everyone else stayed in the other room.

"You bastard." I muttered.

"Excuse me, son."

"You know what?! Are you trying to get her killed?!"

"As a matter of fact...." I cut him off with a punch. Yes, I just punched the king. My father's face grew red, his red eyes now glowed. I was the only one who's hair and eyes changed color when angry.

"Alexander! I can have your head on a pole!" He yelled angrily. My hair and eye's surprisingly stayed the same shade.

I barely noticed when Violet and Anita walked out of the bathroom. "We will continue this conversation later.." He said. I glanced at my girlfriend,

"With pleasure. Just wait till I rip you apart next time." I snarled. Father looked almost scared.

I'm sure it just looked like a small conversation, but no. Because we can interject our emotions through our connection.

We went to the location where demons were spotted, but there wasn't anything there. Violet inhaled and her nose cringed. "That's odd. Their sme--" Violet started, before being cut off when something ran into her. While Violet dealt with that one demon, three demons circled me. I felt my hair grow back and my eyes glow red. I dangerous smirk played on my lips, when the first demon ran at me.

I easily jumped over it, the second one jumped up and caught me in the air. I used my weight and landed on him when we fell to the ground. The other demons ran at me. I grabbed one by the throat and whirled him around. I plunged my hand into his large belly, and gripped anything I could. A laugh escaped my lips when I pulled his intesines out. I pulled them out and wrapped them around his throat in a fluid motion. His face turned blue and the demon crumpled to the ground.

I ducked when I felt the demon behind me. The demon ran over me, the second one ripped from under the ground and into my stomach. I grabbed him by the horns and pulled. Breaking them into sharp points. I used the two points and plunged one into his eye and the next were his heart was. Blood squirted out, but I moved to the side. Two more demons added into my battle. I glanced at Violet and saw she was having troubles, her body shaking. What's happening. My hands glowed with fire and I wrapped it around the demons. They all shrieked and crumpled to the ground. Violet's body shook violentely, her breathing rapid. What...the hell.

A demon was about to bend down and pick her up when my hands aimed towards the demon and the fire shot out of my hands, though this time it was more painful and powerful. Blue fire. The demon instantly burned to the ground. I stood behind the demon but now I was by Violet. My love.

Violet's body wrigged and pulled in odd angles and she screamed out in pain. I held Violet' in my arms while she cried out and shrieked. "What's happening?!" I yelled over the speaker of the phone.

"Calm down Alexander! From what you're describing to me, Violet's blood has spiked from the medicine that Esmeralda gave her, wait till I get there with the antidote! You'll have to be calm about this! Do anything, keep her with us, and concious, alright? You know what to do, I don't have to tell you!"

I snarled and hung the phone up. I pulled my sleeve up and held it to Violet's mouth.

"I can't." Violet said in a hoarse voice, struggling with keeping her arm steady enough to push away my arm from her mouth.

"Violet, you're venom has spiked and is killing your body. You need to take my blood so your venom will have something to fight of until Anita comes. If you don't drink my blood, you'll die before she can get here to give you an antidote." I said in a pained voice. Please don't leave me just yet. I would die...I truly would.

She gripped my wrist and bit me. There was the numb of breaking through skin then everything became...amazing. I felt the blood circulate through my body. Ah, I've missed this feeling. A vampire's bite is one too treasure. Finally, I took my wrist away from an unconcious and calm Violet. Her body ceased of it's convulsions, but I knew she was alive. My blood for sure put her to rest for a couple of hours.

Anita rushed through the tree's, her white wings spread apart as she descened from the mid heighth. A black vial in her hands shook with every movement. Anita ran towards Violet and parted her lips, pouring the liquid down her throat. "Your blood helped, my boy."

I sighed, "What the fuck just happened?"

Anita looked at me cautiously, "You have the right to know. But you shouldn't over react."

I looked at Anita wearily, "What happened?"

"The antibiotics that Esmeralda gave her, was by a source utterly unknown, a poison that caused the cells in Violet's blood to start spiking her blood, resulting to her blood becoming like an acid and started eating her body away, from the inside out. I backed away from Violet, a growl ripping through my throat,

"Alexand--" Anita warned but it was to late. A snarl ripped through my chest, my eyes turning to the dangerous red, and my hair making it's way to black, added in with the red. This all happened because of my wings, since I was a Blood Child.

"I trust you to keep Violet safe..." I growled, and shoved my wings out and in a quick, angry pace, flew back to the castle. I broke the my father's room window and snarled. No more white in my eyes but just red.

"A-A-A-Alexander!" My father stuttered.

I hunched down and glared at my father, "You bastard! YOU PUT THE POISON IN HER ANTIBIOTICS!"

"I did no such thing!"

I strode over to him and shoved the fucker against the wall, "You're lucky she's alive. If you try to kill her one more fucking time, you **will**__die. By _these very hands._" I said flashing my strained hands. I ended it with a punch and kick to his gut then walked out and straight to my room bathroom. I put my hands against the glass and thought calming thoughts. None of them were working. Instead of pants, my breath came out in short growls. I closed my eyes and tried returning back to normal. Finally, hair and eyes went back to their normal shape. I flew back to the clearing and right when I walked in Dara was talking to Violet,

"Violet? Can you hear us? Did it work?" Dara asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

Violet glared up at her. "If I could kill people with my mind, you'd be dead."

She grinned. "She's alright guys!" She announced to the few people around us.

Violet smiled and searched for me. I was pushing a worried Esmeralda aside, rushing

towards her. My arms reached for hers as hers did for me. I held Violet in my arms, "I was so scared I was going to lose you. Don't you ever do that again!"

Violet's laugh was muffled by my chest. "I don't even completely understand what happened. Out of no where my body just started shaking and then it hurt...."

"That's because the antibiotic given to you, by my father's order, was actually a poison that made your vampire venom start destroying your body from the inside out." I said, resisting the urge to let the monster unleash.

She clutched to me tighter. "That would explain the type of pain." Her voice still muffled.

I stroked her hair. "It's alright, lovie. It's over."

Violet pulled back, her eyes narrowed. "Lovie? Really?"

I smirked. "Still don't love that nickname, **love**?"

Violet smiled. "Not one bit, **my prince**."

My eyes narrowed and her smiled widened at how easily she could get me angry. Anita made a loud sigh. "Guess some things will never change with you two."

We both grinned at each other then at Anita. Anita wasn't mad any longer. She shook her head and smiled.

"We should get back now before our master sends someone looking for us." Esmeralda said.

If I see him again, I might actually rip his throat out.

We got back to the castle and Leo was waiting by the door. "So how did things go?" He asked, casually.

Did he not just take in the fact I would kill him?! My body shook with anger, but before I said anything, Violet anwer, "Fine. We're all back, unharmed." She told the King.

I looked at Violet, he knows what happened. Violet smiled. "Like I said, you can't get rid of me that easily." Violet stated and pushed past father happily.

"Violet why did you--" I started once we got in the room, but Violet cut me off.

"Alexander, there's something I've been wanting to tell you all day." She said softly, what? Something to tell me? I was in front of Violet when she looked up from the ground,

"You can tell me anything."

Violet nodded. "I know that...but this isn't something that's easy for me to say." Is this serious? Violet walked towards the window and looked out into the sky. What's happened? I wrapped my arm around Violet's waist, and whispered into her ear,

"Try."

Violet shivered at my touch and I resisted the urge to smile, "I'll try...but I'm scared you'll leave once I tell you."

Is it this serious? I wouldn't leave you for anything, Violet.

I turned Violet around by her waist. My eyes stared deep into her's, "There is nothing you can say that will make me leave." Even if you want me too.

Violet was going to say something but instead she blurted out, "A spritzer is a whore." Huh, really?

She knew I understood that wasn't what she wanted to say, but I kept quiet about it. "Spritzer means whore?"

Violet nodded. "Well actually, it's more of a slut, whore, ho and skank all put together. Spritzer."

I smiled. "So you thought Miranda was a spritzer? And Dara?" Miranda is one...not Dara though...

"Actually, Miranda I called Barbie Spritzer. But, not aloud. And Dara seemed like a spritzer at first, but now I just go with calling her bimbo."

I laughed aloud and pulled Violet towards me, "Did I ever tell you how sexy it is when you're jealous?" I asked seductively. If I haven't, well here it is.

Instead of saying that, my lips went to Violet's, tracing them slowly. Our lips moved insync. I switched sides and pulled Violet closer. My hand resting just above her butt. My lips trailed down to her neck. I placed small kisses down her neck, occasionally shooting my tongue in.

Violet moaned, "Alexander...." She moaned/complained, "You need to stop."

I did though my face was right in front of Violet's.. "Do you honestly want me to?"

Violet was having trouble deciding, when she concluded to, "No, but we need rest. I kind of almost died today, and you definitely lost some blood because of me. We should clean up and get to bed."

Point taken, lovie. I frowned and pulled back. "Fine." I said, "I call the shower first!"

I started walking towards the bathroom. Just as I was about to enter it, I turned to Violet and smiled at her, "Violet?"

"Yes?"

I paused, letting Violet think of what my question was, then I asked, "Want to wash my wings again?"

Violet smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

So that's how the night slowly ended, with the love of my life washing my wings. Occasionally her hands would trail down my bare chest, and tease me. And still, for Violet's comfort, I wore a towel.

**AN/**

**Thanks for reading this so far guys! It really keep us going, us as in Sam(imagination57) and I. I'm glad for all reviews, now YAY! They're together! The moment we all were waiting for!!**

**So, check out my other stories and more importantly, CHECK OUT VIOLET'S SIDE FOR FORBIDDEN! I've had people requesting me to write Violet's side, but just read the AN's and BAM! You'll discover my good friend Sam is writing it! **

**Along with our other story, Behind Closed Doors, AKA BCD!**

**--Hira**


	9. The Day Of Power

**AN**

**Hey guys! It's Hira! Alright, well first things first, this is a sad and **_**really creepy**_** chapter. Second, I'm posting pictures of the castle Alexander lives in, and 6 videos of the songs Alexander played on the piano in the chapter where he celebrated Lydia's death, and his and Violet's sexy tattoo's! So yeah, Sam will be posting them on her profile also, so keep reading Violet's side too. Also tell your friends and whoever about this story! :D Shankya**

**-Hira**

******

"Alexander, wake up, Alexander!" I heard a harsh whisper. My eyes slowly opened to see Anita standing right there with a worried expression. My head pounded, an evil power surged through my body. Oh no... "We have your area ready, all we need to do is get Violet out of distance from reaching you."

I nodded, unable to speak from the uneasiness in my stomach. "Thank you, Anita. I'll take it from here." I whispered lightly, she nodded and walked out. Violet was cuddled in my arms, wearing nothing but a spaggetti strap tank-top and sweat pants. My left arm was wrapped around her waist as her arms were around my stomach. I kissed her forehead and carefully took her arms off of me. Every movement caused my head pound painfully. It felt as if someone took a hammer and slammed it in the back of my head. I flinched at the visual. Ouch.

I got out of the bed and put on a black thermal long-sleeve shirt. Then I walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Anita had all different sorts of medicine layed out on the counter top.

"Alright, so you know what these are. _Derenia_ will surpress the urge to unleash for a couple of hours longer, _Mon Halvalah _will keep your emotions under control, _Toxicicalia _will keep the pain under control, _Zon Fralh _will keep the demonic side of your powers surpressed, and _Salvaya Nai _will keep your body at your original state. It will rid it of the eyes, or hair, or teeth. And everything else. But you know, it is limited. It won't work for long. You have maybe two hours at a maximum."

I sighed, "Yes, I know." I was quiet for a moment, "Please, promise me something." I asked lightly, remembering what I had done to Dara..and...Lydia...

Tears sprung to Anita's eyes, "Anything, Alexander."

"If..No, keep Violet in that room at all times. The piano room." I said softly.

"The Piano Room? She'll have a perfect view of your..power outburst."

I nodded lightly, my head still down, I knew the yellow was starting to eat at my multi-colored irises. "I want her to watch. I want her to see the demon inside of me, that will come on nights as these. I want her to make up her mind if she wants to be with me after she see's the devil lurking inside of me."

"Are you sure you want to do this, sonny?" Anita asked cautiously. I looked up at her now, straight in the eye. I saw the fear in her eyes, I heard it in her voice. But, I knew it wasn't fear of me, it was fear _for_ me. Anita gasped, I looked straight past her and saw my reflection in the metal basin. My hair started to take on the blood red color, my incissors were longer then before, not quite as long as a vampire's fangs though. And above all...were my eyes...yellow glowed from around the whole whites of the eyes.

"I'm sure. I don't want her loving a false lie. When you take Violet into the room after I'm out of her reach, I want you too explain _everything_. About how I loose control, and.. I'm not myself."

Anita nibbled on her lip then nodded.

"And you know, I don't give you order's. I don't give _anyone_ order's, but...only on this day I do. **You** out of all people, stay **out**of my reach. Understand? You have hurt yourself once, Dominic was there to protect you but he is not here any longer either." Her eye twitched but she nodded. My eyes wandered to her legs, since she was wearing a long knee-length skirt, I saw the scar clearly. The scar I gave her. It was a long gash that was approximetly 5 inches wide. Skin had healed over it, showing the rigidness of it. I shuddered and looked away, back at Anita.

"Then let's get started." I muttered, taking all of the pills in one hand, and my jug of water gripped in the other. I popped all of them in at once and swallowed, using the water as an after wash.

"You know...you're supposed to use the water right as the pills are _in_ your mouth?" Anita said, with a smile but worry lingered in her eyes. I smiled at her,

"Yes I do know, but all these centuries have I _ever_ once swallowed it with water?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

My stomach lurched, my head's pounding increased. I put my hand on the side of counter for support, but it just ended up denting it. I fell to my knee's as the pill took action. I heard a small gasp from in front of me. I looked up too see Dara standing there, wearing a navy blue long sleeve with skinny jeans and vans.

Her face fell, "It's that day again, huh?"

I moved my head to the left slightly and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. Then I looked at her and nodded. "Right. Gotcha!"

How can she be so happy, when she knows what's coming?

"You're staying in the room with Violet also, do you understand? Before the outburst begins, I want you to tell her everything I have done when I'm like this. Show her your scars," I said to both of the girls, "And tell her about Lydia's."

They nodded fiercely as I stood up. Dara tackled me into a hug, I felt her tears stain my shirt, "Geez. You act as if I'm going to go commit suicide or signing my name to the devil."

Anita slapped my arm and dabbed her tears. I heard rustling in the bedroom, then a groan. I motioned to Lydia and Anita. We walked into the room, me with a smile on my face. I walked into the room, Violet had a sweat shirt on now and she was looking out the window. A smile spread across her face and she walked towards me.

"There you are!" She said, laughing. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. I kissed her neck and felt her shiver in pleasure.

"Here I am." I whispered. Violet backed away from me, she stared at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked cautiously. I shook my head,

"Nothing. But for now, let's go for a fly...in your case run."

Violet didn't push me on it, though she knew something was off about me. I gave Dara and Anita a weary look as I picked Violet up, ignoring her protests, and flapping my wings out. Ahh, feels nice to stretch. I bent my knee's and shot up into the sky.

"I thought you said we're going for a run!"

"I changed my mind!" I laughed.

"How many times have I told you? My feet belong on the ground!"

I smirked, "So you want to run, right? And you want your feet on the ground?"

"Yes! I'm glad you understand!"

I smirked again, "Your wish is my command, _lovie._" I said then dropped her. She yelped when I dropped her. Violet flailed through the air, I laughed. Oh I wouldn't _really _drop her! I did a flip in the air and shot down, gathering Violet in my arms again. Her breathing was heavy and her hair was an utter mess. Violet's eyes showed irritation and annoyance.

"I _cannot_ believe you just did that!" She growled.

"Hey, I just did as you asked!"

"Well I didn't mean for you to drop from like 1000 feet above ground!"

I shrugged, "You know it was exhilarating."

"That may be, but that is so not the point right now!"

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, love. Will you forgive me?"

"Hmm..." She thought about it, "Nope."

I know a way she would forgive me, I landed on a high branch of a tree and before she could escape, I pushed Violet's back against the tree and bent so close that my breath tickled her face.

"Oh and what's this s-supposed to do?"

"_This _isn't supposed to do anything." I bent closer, so my lips brushed hers, "But this is..." I whispered, but decided to make her suffer. I kissed down from the side of her mouth, kissing her neck, sometimes, my tongue poking out. Violet moaned,

"A-A-A-Alexander, stop." She begged. I smirked. My kisses trailed to her collarbone, then back up, around the hollow of her neck then up to her mouth again.

"Will you forgive me now?" I whispered. Violet moaned in reply. Does this really have that much effect on girls? Violet's hand traveled to my cheek and brought my mouth to hers. Just before our lips would touch, I stopped. Violet whimpered,

"Do you forgive now, Miss Violet Charest?"

Violet groaned, "Yes, Yes I do Alexander Laire, now kiss me already! I'm dyi--" Before she said anymore, my lips were on her's moving fluently. I pushed Violet further against the trunk of the tree. If that was possible. Violet's tongue traced my bottom lip, as mine traced hers. She opened her mouth a little and I hungrily traced her teeth, her gums, everything. Finally, I pulled away, both of us panting.

"Come on, I want to show you my favorite spot of all times." I said.

"Can I run?" Violet complained. I shook my head,

"I'm more comfortable with you in my arms."

Violet sighed, "Fine...." She said, carrying it out.

I shot my wings out and flew above the tree's. "Close your eyes." I whispered.

"But--"

"Just do it, Violet."

"Way to be cliche, Alexander!" I sighed and pressed the back of Violet's head to my chest. I felt her smile, and body grow warm. Violet inhaled deeply. Finally, from above the canopy of tree's, I heard the rushing of water, the rustle of the grass hitting eachother as the breeze pushed it. I landed gracefully and let Violet's head go. She immeaditaly looked around and gasped, taking in the beautiful scenery of the perfect waterfall that fell from the cliff, with the pool of water surrounding it. Rocks surrounded the big pond and soft, thin, light green grass surrounded the rocks, leaving a small meadow. Flowers bloomed in the middle of the meadow. Tree's and ferns surrounded the meadow, which was followed by the forest.

"This is seriously _gorgeous_." Violet mumbled, "How did you find it?"

"Love, I've been living for centuries!"

"You haven't told me your true age yet..." She mumbled.

"You sure you want to hear it?"

Violet nodded,

"359 years old."

Violet's eyes widened, "So I'm dating a man who's ashes?"

"I guess so!"

She crinkled her nose, "Ew."

I put a hand over my heart, "Ouch, lovie. That hurts."

Violet laughed and strode over to me, "That doesn't matter to me though." She whispered before kissing my lips. I smiled, my smile slightly faltered when I felt the small pounding return. Was it already two hours? I checked my phone time, no... the pounding became louder. I gathered Violet in my arms once more,

"Let's go." I said in an off voice. Violet looked worried. My wings shot out once more and I pumped them as fast as I could go, back to the castle. The pounding became louder...louder...LOUDER! I fell on the balcony of my window.

"Alexander! Alexander!!!" Violet shrieked. All my mind heard was _kill, blood, kill her. You want blood, blood-shed. _No! I don't want that!

I looked at Violet with pained eyes, but she gasped at what she saw. Yellow eyes, glowing yellow eyes with a slit in between them, identical to a cats. Firey red hair, and fangs. My nails grew out to claws, and I felt my wings shot out. Violet look terrified but shook it off, as if she didn't care. You should care. Dara and Anita were in front of me in a second.

"ALEXANDER! ALEXANDER!" Violet shrieked, struggling against them. A man with a dark coat came out and slung Violet over his shoulder, she shrieked and fought against him. 6 other men walked out, all muscular and toned. _Resist! Kill them!_ The voice snarled at me. No! Alexander, you must not resist! Not once! It hasn't taken effect, stay yourself till then! I said to myself. Easier said then done when a demonic side ate away at your restraint.

"Hurry." I snarled. The men nodded, their pure white wings flapping out and dropping my into the middle of the clearing. Across from where Violet sat. Her head in her hands. My Violet. She raised her head, looking at me with an worried look. She wasn't scared.

Pain shot through my body and shrieked. Falling to my knee's. My wings stayed out and erect, never moving. I was on all fours, yelling, swearing. Don't give into the pain Alexander! Do NOT give in!

It felt as though someone had taken a lighter and burned me in every possible angle, little at a time. My body convulsed, it shook violently. Little pin-pricks stabbed in me. Now it felt as though someone was taking melted iron and shoving it down my throat, it painfully slid down. I threw my head back and screamed out loud again. My body jolted upwards. My pants turned into small growls. It felt as thought someone shoved their hand into my ribs and broke each one, one by one, then sliding up to my throat. The pain felt like someone was taking acid and painting it on the insides. Then it felt as if my heart was being squeezed. The 'hand' slid down to my stomach and cut it up into little pieces. I didn't realize that I had been yelling into the sky the whole time.

_It's time to give in, Alexander_! The voice sneered, _Missed you. It's my turn now, though._

* * *

A black color erupted around Alexander, englufing his body in its transparency. His body was now slightly hunched over, in a dangerous position. The screaming stopped, the yelling stopped, now it was eerily quiet. His lips were pulled into a snarl, and nothing was heard but the rumbles of his growls. The black power around him grew. Then a dark purple power erupted from inside his chest. It was a foggy color.

A color had grown underneath his palms, and he aimed it at the castle, erupting with so much power, the stone slowly crumbled down.

The castle was prepared for this, as it was every full moon. Violet watched, terrified from the window, slowly taking in what Dara and Anita were saying and what her boyfriend was doing.

Alexander heard nothing but the dark whisper, "_Blood, Blood, Blood, Blood," _It whispered, "_Kill, Kill, Find something. Kill something. Torture it. Hurt it. Enjoy the screams._"

Alexander's feet walked into the forest. His body disappearing into the tree's. He soon came back out, his now red hair was covered with a crimson red color. The yellow eyes looked happy, happy that he killed something, someone. A body walked in, it was almost impossible to see, but if you looked closely, you saw the light purple power that wrapped around the human's neck as a leash. The man looked terrifyed.

"_Enjoy your kill. Torture the human.._" It whispered. And that is exactly what Alexander's body did. He pulled the power towards him, the human falling forward and whimpering. Alexander pushed the body down and straddled it. Ripping its shirt off, then dragged his finger nail across his chest. The man screamed a blood-curdling shriek.

"Alexander stop! Alexander! Alexander! Alexander! Stop! Please! Stop!" Violet shrieked from the other side of the glass.

"It won't help, Violet. He can't hear you. Who you see is not Alexander. It's just using his body, he has no control." Anita whispered. Violet whimpered, tears falling from her eyes to see her boyfriend being used as a rabid animal. Dara wrapped her arm around the vampire.

Alexander had taken out each organ of the man and placed it on the side. The man was still alive, spitting blood up. His eyes bled with blood, his nose, his ears, his scalp. Everywhere. As soon as Alexander ripped the heart out, the man fell still, he filled the empty shell with the power and wrapped it up. Within 5 seconds later, the body erupted, raining flesh pieces and bones. The demon laughed.

* * *

I watched through the eyes of the killer, felt what the killer was doing. Yet it wasn't me, this wasn't me. He was using my body. This is exactly why I hate witches. I'm a cursed angel.

My hand jerked forward and pulling the little girl forward. She cried, she was sobbing, begging to be let go. I once again, tried to get my power back. But no use. The maniac laughed and jumped on top of the girl, she shrieked but he dug his teeth into her neck and ripped off pieces of her flesh, then spit it into her mouth. She screamed and bled.

_Please please please stop! Don't hurt her! Stop!_ I begged. But he didn't listen. I heard a faint scream and heard glass break. No...no.. this can't be happening. The power around my body grew. The body turned around to see, my beautiful Violet, slowly inching closer to this monster.

_STOP! STOP! VIOLET DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! STOP! VIOLET PLEASE! STOP! THIS ISN'T ME! STOP! _I begged. If Violet comes closer, I'll repeat the same thing that happened with Lydia and Dara. Maybe worse. This beast is controlled today, yes I mean controlled. The demon raised a finger towards my girlfriend, I put my energy to get the finger down, stop! A dark purple staticy light shot out, wrapping around Violet's waist and pulling her closer. _No.. no..STOP! STOP!! _

Violet was terrified. Her eyes shone with the worst fear, her bottom lip trembled but she still stopped. Violet tried pulling away put the power is invincible. Nothing can break it. He wrapped a hand around her neck and she flinched. He ran it down her neck. _Stop! She isn't yours! _I snarled. The hand stopped were it was.

"Alexander? You can hear me right?" Violet whispered. _Yes Violet, I can hear you!_ "Show me a sign!"

The hand kept traveling lower, put I willed it to stop. If I did it anymore, this thing would kill my soul. I have done it, but my father has implanted something inside of my brain willing me to stop, when I get into this state.

"Oh dear God, Alexander you can hear me! Stop him!" _Easier said then done!_

The demon engulfed my mind and I now longer heard Violet, I didn't feel her touch, I couldn't stop anymore. The demon pushed Violet back, letting her go. W-What? Then it conjured lots of power,

"I know you can hear me Alexander! You won't hurt me!"

_I_ won't but he will! RUN! And that was the last thing I could think, because the demon used the power as a whip and stuck it through her heart.

My body froze and fell to the ground. It started shaking violently.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the bed in the infirmary. The annoying beeping of the I.V and heart rate bugged me. What happened?

But when I sat up, everything flooded towards me.

My power outburst. The way not being able to think. The urge to kill. The girl. Violet...

I threw the blankets off of me, ignoring Esmeralda and Anita and opened the door to her room. She lay there motion-less, eyes closed, and a big bandage across her body. No...No...that wasn't me. But it was.

I closed my eyes, two tears falling down. I walked over, and kissed her lips. I've made my mind. I'm leaving.

I was on my balcony when Anita ran in, "Do not say anything to stop me. I'm leaving. I don't when I'm coming back, maybe an hour, maybe two, maybe a day, or two. But no longer then a week. I promise."

I whispered and flew into the night time sky.


	10. Yeah Right?

My wings were out, pumping faster and faster with every strike. I soared through the heavenly air like a hawk. My mind kept replaying...the feeling...the feeling of being a beast, that monstrous power-hungry feeling. I wanted to kill, I wanted to stick my hand in their chests and feel the beating of their heart, then...then I wanted to grip it so tight that it exploded. I shuttered and reclined my large wings. The wind whipped my face like a whip. I wanted to just drop, and keep dropping, but I couldn't. I couldn't die. Even if Violet hates me now, I can't die. But..what if I'm better off gone? She wouldn't have to deal with me..this..bloodthirsty monster. I wouldn't be able to hurt her, and didn't she want to transfer? Like, not be my guard. When my feet hit the ground, I stared at the cabin that had been my get-a-way. Just glancing at the cabin is torture...the memories...

_"Alexander?" she asked with a worried look. No answer, so she asked again, "Alexander?" Still, no answer. So Lydia got up and looked around, in nothing but the thin sheets of the bed, "Alexander? Are you there?" But as the last 2 times, she still did not get an answer, so she closed her eyes and attempted at tracking Alexander down with her powers, but it showed that there was no red light, meaning..he left her. At the cabin, alone... Tears brimmed in Lydia's green eyes. She got up with a sigh, thinking '__**it was to good to be true. I was just like any other one night stand.'**__ Tears dropped from Lydia's eyes as she got up to go back to the bedroom. _

_Alexander watched as the love of his life searched frantically for him. He watched as she called out his name, trying to stiffle his laugh as she walked through the bed room door, he dropped down from the ceiling and landed swiftly in front of Lydia. Lydia fell back with a gasp, but Alexander caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes widened and the tears came faster now. _

_"Hey don't cry. It was just a joke." Alexander said with a soft smile. He gently whiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you dressed." _

_This time, Lydia smirked. She pushed him away and strode over to the dresser, letting the bed sheet drop along the way. Alexander stared at her bare back, her legs, everything. He couldn't help but walk over to her and hold her from behind. _

_"How about I help you?" he said before placing a kiss on her neck. _

---------

_"MOVIE NIGHT!" Lydia shrieked. Alexander smiled, _

_"What movie tonight?" _

_Lydia stood up with her hands placed on her hips as she looked through the selection of movies. Lydia's hand reached out to grab a movie but Alexander interrupted, _

_"We watched that one last night." _

_Lydia humphed and kept looking, "Fine." she mumbled. Finally, Lydia grabbed a movie that they had never watched, and if Alexander didn't enjoy it, then to bad for him. Lydia held the movie out and smirked, "Phantom of the Opera." _

_"I'll make the popcorn!" Alexander said and flipped over the couch, into the kitchen. _

I stopped the memories right there, if they continued any further, who knows what I'd do. I already hurt Violet...

I sighed and walked into the cabin. Pictures of Lydia and I were hung around everywhere. I felt myself grow angry, I felt the anger inside of me awaken. Through the reflection of the windows, I saw my eyes flash red. I grabbed a box and walked around the cabin, ripping off the pictures off the walls and throwing them into the box. I swiped the portraits, and antiques off the counters and tables. The glass shattered on the ground and I almost laughed. Almost. My fist collided with the wall, over and over again. I flipped the table over and shattered every thing on it. I went into the bedroom and tore the bed up, then I knocked the dresser down. My mind spun, the pain was nearly unbearable. I gripped my head and dropped to my knee's. I bit my lip so a scream doesn't come out.

Once the pain was gone, I picked up the box of pictures with Lydia and brought it out to the yard. With my powers, I looked away, and as if on que, the box burst into blue flames. I heard the _crinkle_ and _tsss_ of the pictures burning. I walked away and jumped up, letting the box burn as I flew away.

I entered the hall of the throne room, and saw Violet, pacing. Violet walked over to me, I couldn't bear to look at her. Look at the pain I caused her. Instead of trying to embrace, she slapped me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she hissed, before wrapping her arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Violet's petite body.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, I know those two pathetic words won't take back the pain I caused her.

She looked up at me and stared me straight in the eye. "The only thing you have to be sorry for is leaving me." Not at all.

"Violet, I used my--" I started, but I was interrupted,

"**You** didn't do anything. The hidden demon did. And it doesn't matter, because I'm fine, there's not even a mark. It's like it never happened." That's where you're wrong, lovie.

I cupped Violet's face in my hands. "But it did."

Violet sighed frustrated. "You're missing the point. Everyone in this room knows its not your fault. It's the hidden demon's fault and a bit of stupidity on my part. But it's not like that's a big shocker, because I rarely listen anyways and always get into shit." I rambled. "Anyways, my point is, its not your fault, so stop blaming yourself or I'll slap you again and again until you get it through your head that it's not your fault."

"You understand what happens...and you still want to be with me?" This is too good to be true.

She gently touched my cheek and placed her lips on mine, but she pulled away all too soon, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

I smiled at her. "You sure about that? It's not going to be easy."

"Easy is so overrated." Violet smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

The night continued, and got better. We ate dinner, we talked. And by the end of thing, we were on my favorite spot in the whole castle, the roof. You had a perfect look at the sky. That beautiful sky where I longed to be. When Violet had fallen asleep in my arms, I carried her down to the bed and we fell asleep.

______________

I woke up long before Violet. If she wakes up with me gone, she's going to be hurt again. And I can't handle that, so I jumped out of my window, picked the most beautiful red rose, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the rose was no longer red but black. I jumped back up and placed the rose on my pillow. Then I climbed into the shower and quickly bathed myself. After I was done, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black thermal long-sleeve shirt. Today was the day it began! I pulled my shirt off, jumped out the window, and started flying towards the orphanage. As soon as I hit the ground, I slipped the shirt on and walked in.

"The Prince is here guys! Lookie!" A little girl said with a shriek then jumped into my arms. I laughed,

"And Princess Hayley is in my arms!"

Hayley giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh! Prince Alexwander!" A little boy said happily.

"Everyone it's the pwince!"

A bunch of little angels giggled and attached themselves on to parts of my body. Two children were on my legs, Daer and Hayle. Three on my back, Mary, Stela, and Luis. Hayley was in my arms, so was Kale, Michael, Jeane and Sam***wink***. Harold was sitting on my head. Nile and Zeina were wrapped in my wings like a burrito. I walked into the office with a smile,

"I have a delivery order for Mrs. Nanson." I said with a smile, "I have your kids."

"Oh! Alexander! My! It's been _too_ long!" Rayne said, "Come on kids, get off of him!" The kids crawled off of me and Rayne quickly pulled me into a hug. The kids 'oooooed' and started laughing.

"I'll check in later." I said and started walking, "You kids coming or what?"

They laughed and screamed, "YES!"

So my hours went by like that, kids riding on my wings, me playing dress up with the girls, playing barbies with them also. I played some human game _Call Of Duty_ with the older kids. But I checked my phone and it was about the time Violet should be waking up. I said bye to Rayne and the kids and then flew off towards my love. I went up the stairs and arrived in the doorway of the kitchen,

_"Why would that change anything? Violet hates Alexander." _Kiara said, oh really? Was that the time before or after we made out? I looked at Dara taunting Violet, Kiara looking confused and I quickly understood what was going on.

"Lovie, tell your sister the news."

Violet frowned. "Lovie? Really, princey, I thought we were past that." At all times, she decides to bring it up now?

"Tell her."

"It's not a good idea."

"Either tell her yourself or I'll do it for you!" I mean it, and I have my own ways of doing it.

"Tell who what?!" Kiara demanded.

"She's gonna freak." Violet murmured.

"Violet...." I started,

"I'm telling her, geez!" Violet exclaimed. "Kiara....Alexander and I are dating."

It was dead silent and no one moved. Then, out of no where, Kiara started laughing. "Ahahahaha you crack me up. You and Alexander? Dating? Hahaha!" She laughed.

Violet crossed her arms. "Is it that hard to believe that I would actually date a nice guy for once?!" My fists clenched at the reference that she's dated other guys. Well I know she knows about Lydia but this different!

"You've dated nice guys, like Max---" Kiara. That's it. I strode over to Violet, took her in my arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. My tongue traced her bottom lip and she allowed it in. Our tongues danced for control as my hands ran over Violet's curves. I forgot about everyone, I forgot we were in the middle of my kitchen. My lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone. Violet moaned out loud.

"Alright guys, she gets the point. You don't need to have sex on the counters to prove it." Dara said loudly.

I chuckled and pulled back, while Violet's face turned bright red.

Violet peeked from behind me to look at her sister. She was standing there, jaw dropped, completely shocked. Then, her eyes narrowed. "You kept the biggest fucking secret in the world from your own god damn sister! How could you?!" Is the big bad Violet Charest, the strongest vampire fighter, scared of her little sister?

"It's recent!" she said, defensively. "And watch your mouth, kid. You aren't me."

"But your feelings couldn't have been recent to have that intense make-out session to just occur." she retorted. "You have to love someone to do something like that. And love doesn't happen overnight."

Violet loves me? Then why hasn't she said anything?

"So?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Violet sighed. "Absolutely nothing. I don't have to justify my actions to you or anyone for that matter. I'll do what I damn well please. Just because you're my little sister, doesn't mean you get to know all about my personal life, blogger girl."

Kiara opened her mouth then shut it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Fine, I won't ask questions about your personal life. I'll ask just basic questions, because now you have to let me make a blog about you. You broke sister code."

"Sister what?" I chuckled.

Violet shrugged. Kiara gasped dramatically. "How could you not know sister code? Any juicy secrets we share and keep between just the two of us!" She exclaimed before pointing at me. "He's a juicy secret that you kept from me!" Am I really?

"Okay.... you're point?"

"That because you broke it, you owe me. And all I want is to do a blog of you." She reasoned.

Dara laughed. "Most people would be thrilled."

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Lovie over here, isn't like most people." I said, before smiling down at her. "Which is one of the things I love most about you."

"Well, most people wouldn't do something they don't want to do. Since you aren't like most people, why don't you just do the blog, even though you don't want to?" Kiara asked.

"Uh huh, sure." Violet said, dazed. We stared at one another for awhile.

"Yay!!!" She exclaimed, before babbling on.

The person interrupting us was Kyle, "It's lunch time, Si-- Alexander." Nice save.

"Is there any chance at all I can make my own breakfast?" I asked.

Kyle smiled. "Sorry, no." Kyle kept glancing over at Kiara. Kiara would blush and look away.

"Alexander... Is Kyle a good kid?" Violet asked quietly.

"Yes, he's very polite."

"And very interested in my little sister."

I chuckled. "Indeed." You noticed, eh?

Kyle placed a plate in front of me. "Anything for you, Miss Violet?" He asked, basically begging for a reason to stay here longer.

"You don't need to be formal, just stick with Violet." Violet told him. "And I would just love it if you could make that french toast Kiara makes. Wait...you don't know how to." Violet turned to Kiara. "I want some of that french toast. You should teach Kyle how to make it."

She smiled and nodded, then turned to Kyle. "You're Kyle, right?"

He lit up. "Yes, ma'am." Ma'am?

Kiara giggled. "I'm flattered, but you can call me Kiara."

"Very smooth, my little match maker." I whispered in her ear.

Violet smiled. "Well, it gets her off my back." she stated. Violet turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It also gives us a bit of time..." she said, before giving me a kiss. "Just you...." Another kiss. "And me..." She was about to kiss me again when Dara reminded us, "I'm still here you know!"

I sighed. "You couldn't have just stood there silently, looking the other way, just for a bit?"

Dara smirked. "I wouldn't mind. But your father might."

Her eyes widened and she looked around. "He's not here." I reminded her.

"Yet."

"What makes you think that he'll---"

Anita came scurrying in. "Alexander, my boy! Your father is with some very special guests." She told us.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll visit later." Dara said, smiling at Violet and I. My arms were still around Violet and I knew Anita loved it. She was happy..that was I was happy..

again. Will it last this time?

Dara left and Kiara frowned. "Does this mean I have to go home too?"

Violet shook her head. "No, just stay here with Kyle. We'll be back in a bit."

I let Violet go and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Remember what I said last time we talked." Kyle nodded his head fiercely.

"Okay...while you go take care of special guests," Violet started, "I'm going to go on patrol!"

Both Anita and me narrowed our eyes at Violet. "Violet." We both said, disapprovingly.

"Oh come on! I haven't fought in like forever!" Violet exclaimed.

"Violet, I told you yesterday, and I'll tell you again today, you can not overwork that heart of yours. Your body has been through a lot within this past week." Anita reminded her. Yeah, I was the one that caused that... my arms tightened around me in response.

Violet sighed. "Yeah, my own fault. Don't you think I should be in charge of taking my own risks?"

"No." I said, my voice final.

"Alexander, I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions."

"Oh yeah? And what's happened the last couple of times you've made your own decisions? Where did you end up?" I countered.

Violet opened her mouth to speak but shut it, "Okay, I see what you're saying. But---"

"Violet...please, just don't go on patrol. Come with me to see our guest." I offered. If something happens to her again..."Pleeeease lovie?"

Violet melted. "Okay, okay! I'll go with you to see your special guest or whatever."

I smiled and released her, but I kept her hand. Then I turned to Anita. "Who's here?"

She smiled. "Darrel and company."

Things are going to get _really_ fun.


	11. New Guests

My eyes widened. Darrel? "Darrel fucking Jones." I murmured. I felt a smirk spread across my lips, "No way."

I slung my arm over Violet's shoulders and led her into the throne room. 6 men with their backs to us were standing there, examining a portrait of a nude woman breast feeding a man. I heard a small array of 'I like this'. I winked at my girlfriend and lightly set her to the side, she looked at me strangely but I was to busy making fireballs in my hand. With my powers, I pushed ice cold wind towards the men. They flew forward and smashed into the wall dramatically. I heard a growl and instantly realized this was the reaction I was waiting for. Darrel turned towards me, his eyes now glowing red, his blonde hair now tussled from the wind.

I crouched low, waiting for Darrel to attack, but he never did, though, I did hear light footsteps. They underestimate the best fighter in this realm. The silent footsteps quickened, and just as a body was going to collide with my back, I ducked, grabbed the attacker by the waist, and slammed his body into the ground. I smirked down at Mike, who was rubbing his head. I looked to the side, but Darrel wasn't there. Turning on my heel, I greeted by a punch to my face. A groan of pain escaped my lips and this time, it was my turn. My wings pushed out, leaving black and red feathers flying in the air. Damien charged towards me with full werewolf speed but I wrapped my arm tightly around his neck, stuck my foot out and made him eat shit. Once Damien and Mike were down, I caught an array of fist coming at my face, sure, some hit me in my gut, but it would hurt more if it was my face. I slid forward on my knee and jutted my elbow into David's stomach. He 'uffed' but still sent his knee up, though I didn't let it hit my face because I flipped my elbow and slammed it into his knee. Tingles of pain rushed through my arm, but they were ignored when I gracefully leaped onto Zane's back. The back of my leg hit the back of Zane's knee's. Zane got onto his two feet and grinned at me menacingly. The fireballs I made earlier unfroze and I chucked them at Zane's shoes.

"Dude! These were my new converse!" Zane glared at me, "You're paying for this."

Zane charged at me but I wrapped my arms around his waist and flipped him over, into the wall. The portrait that all of them were admiring earlier fell onto his head and as if from some lame, low budget drama, the portrait ripped through the head, and it looked as if Zane was breast-feeding a man. I heard a clicker and when I turned my head, Flo was taking a picture. I winked at him. I moved Flo aside and snuck up behind Patrick. He was too quick though, and he got me in a headlock and slammed my back into the floor. The floor shook and it left my body outline and excess cracks in the tile. I jutted my hands out and wrapped them around Patrick's legs, pulling him forward. Just in time, I summer saulted out of the way and kicked him in the lower back with my Doc Martens. But when I looked to the side, I didn't see Darrel attacking me...in fact...he was flirting with Violet who seemed like she would shaving the fur off of sheep then talk to Darrel.

Even if Darrel was my best friend, I couldn't help but feel jealous. I chuckled though, and walked over to Darrel. Winding my hand back, a loud _'smack!'_ was heard through-out the throne room and Darrel cupped his head and turned around.

"What the _fuck_, man?!"

I smiled innocently and snaked my arm around Violet's waist, "Violet, this is Darrel. Darrel, this is Violet, my _girlfriend._"

Darrel smirked, "Hey, more of a challenge!"

I looked at Violet, she knew _exactly _what I was doing, her nose crinkled up, "Do you smell that? It smells like...burning clothes.."

Darrel's eyes rested upon me irratatingly, "Did you _really_ just light my drawers on fire?"

"Fortunetly so, my friend."

"That is _so_ not cool!" he said, swatting at his butt.

I looked past Darrel and all the guys were getting up, while groaning, but they quickly shaped up after spotting Violet, "Who is _that?_"

"Violet, this is Mike, Zane, Patrick, Flo, Damien. Everyone, this is Violet."

"And does this beautiful Violet have a last name?" Mike said, grabbing Violet's hand and kissing it lightly. She smiled and bent forward, cupping his face in her hands,

"Yeah.." she breathed into his face, then her free fist collided with Mike's face, "It's Fuck-Off." Mike cupped his eye,

"What a beautiful last name." he murmured. I was holding my sides so hard that I was on the floor laughing. Darrel was banging his fist against the ground, laughing hysterically. Zane was using his knee's as a stand as he bent forward, laughing silently. Patrick was using the wall as a support, Damien was using Patrick as a support, while Flo was using Damien as a support.

Violet looked up innocently, "What..what's so funny?"

"Mike...never...gets the girl.." I managed to get out. Violet looked at us as if we were crazy then shrugged and was about to walk towards me again when Anita walked in.

"ANITA!" They all yelled and tackled Anita into hugs. Violet smirked and placed her hands on my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist.

"I apologize for my friends. They are a handful."

Violet stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me, "Wait till you meet mine." she murmured. Her lips tasted so sweet, like honey and strawberries. Her breath tasty so minty against my tongue. I couldn't resist any longer, my tongue enveloped hers and they danced for control. Violet's leg wrapped around my calf, until we heard a whistle. Flo was standing there with his camera.

"Do you have to record _everything?_" I growled at him. He smiled innoncently,

"Alexander, hunny, when something's as hot as this, it's a requirment."

I covered his camera with my hand, "Take one picture, or record one more video of us, I swear man, I won't hesitate to shatter that camera in a million pieces."

Flo gulped, "But this girl is my prized possession."

"Then I suggest you don't record us."

I turned back to Violet, "Now, where were we."

Just as our lips touched, Violet backed away. I looked at her, confused, "We have to learn control."

"Control isn't something I'm good at it, for example, my drinking problem, my fighting addiction, my uncontrolable beast."

"Are you going stand there having sex with your girlfriend or are you going to accompany your wonderful guest, I mean me, to the living room?"

"I don't like him.." Violet muttered, "He's a cocky ass."

I smiled at Violet, "You warm up to him."

"Well?!" Darrel yelled.

"I pick option one!"

"Not an option!" Anita shrieked, she cleared her throat, "Well. Violet, sweetie, I actually have something to show you, so if you can come with me--"

"But..Anita!!"

"No buts, this is a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity. You don't come now and everything gets burned?"

Everything? What in the world is that woman trying to show Violet. Knowing Violet, she pranced away after giving me a kiss.

I felt a pat on my back, "You have been officially ditched." Zane said sadly.

"Oh shut up." I said, rolling my eyes at him and walked to the living room, "So, what brought you all here?"

"Well. We heard about...the outburst, so we came to check up on you!" Damien said.

"Wait wait wait. We are your guests, don't we get a beverage? I'm parched!"

"Get up and get something yourself. I don't consider you guests, considering you've lived here for half my life."

Just as everyone was about to get up, Kyle and his 'possy' of butlers and maids stepped in front of us. "Allow us."

"You really don't nee-"

"Prin- Alexander," Kyle started but was cut off by gasps, "This is our job. We get payed to do this."

"You can get payed to do nothing.."

"No can do, si-bro...?"

I chuckled, "Ok ok..give me a bottle of beer."

"Beer."

"A sour apple martini, dirty." Flo said, eyeing Kyle carefully. Poor boy. Everyone ordered a bottle of beer too.

"So, how long are you guys staying?!" I asked excitedely. I mean seeing your best friends after 2 years is actually quite exciting.

"Kid, we're staying for awhile. Besides the fact we came to check on you, we're helping with the battle. I have yet to meet my partner!" Darrel said excitdely, "Oh! I can't wait. If she's a girl, I hope she's hott. Maybe...a vampire..or fairy.."

"One, I have like 13 years on you, _kid_. And two, what happened to Raosane?"

"Oh. Her? I dumped her before coming here."

I threw my bottle cap at Darrel, and if that bottle cap, at that speed, were to hit a human. That human would _most likely_ be dead. Damien bent over,

"So tell us Alex-and-er! How did _you_ get someone like _Violet_?"

"How did _you_ get someone like _Anny?" _I retorted, "The nerd in highschool, gets the cheerleader. Kind of cliche right?"

"Point taken. Go on."

"Well, Leo assigned her as my bodyguard--"

"The best fighter in Vampira, Angeria, Faera, Pixaeri, Wereal, The Town Of Ogres and all mythical realms, the best fighter, needs a guard?! Since when?!"

"Everybody has a partner, so Violet was mine. She hated me because clearly, I just _love_ pissing her off. But, yes so anyway that happened and we got to know eachother."

Flo clicked his tongue, "That is _so_ romantic!"

"Which part? The one where Alexander loves pissing her off, or where she hated his guts?" Zane snorted. I let wind travel through his nostrils, and for a quick second, let no air go through. He coughed and while we all laughed. If you haven't noticed, we love torturing eachother every chance we get.

I stood up, "Who's up for a little race?" I said with a smirk. Zane being a half demon half angel mix, struck his dark blue wings out.

"I'm up."

Flo being a fairy, Damien being an angel, Darrel being a werewolf/angel hybrid, stuck their multi-colored wings out.

Mike was a vampire, Patrick was a full werewolf, so they couldn't fly. "Awh! That's not fair! We want to race!"

Just as I was about to open my mouth, I felt two hands circle my waist and a strong voice say, "I'll race you."

I grinned at Violet and swiftly cradled her into bridal style. With that, we left using the throne room door and ended up outside. So the rest of the day, we raced for an hour. I ended up going on a winning streak till they claimed I was cheating, then I lost about four rounds. Violet lost two rounds, but overpowered the rest. Her main challenge was Mike, since he was another vampire, they had to prove who was superior. It was a tie. Then we moved on to a human game called 'football' that Damien picked up, since he just got back from the human realm, and we played that. Apparently, you throw a oval ball back and forth and get tackled. As strange as that sounds, it was quite entertaining. Then we went swimming in the castle pool and ate. Just as Violet was going to dig into her chicken piece, Anita rushed in.

"I found it! I found the tape, hurry! Come watch Violet!"

We all were about to get up but Anita gave us _the eye_, "Only Violet."

"I bet you they're having an orgy." Darrel snorted. We all nodded in agreement.

"Are you jealous?"

"Insanely." I replied sarcastically. _And I won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch me go..._ A young boy's voice sang. I froze, no way... the group laughed and cackled completely ignoring the singing, _Break down, ya really want it? Wanna make a scene?_

"SH!" I said urgently. Everyone froze, and the voice carried into the room, and we all froze.

_Show me what ya mean. Let's get it started. Let me see whatcha got. Can ya take it up a knotch? Don't think you got it, can't handle the pressure? Get off, stop talkin' about it.  
Gotta make this count, let's go! When we move, we camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting, we live for this and nothing more, we are what you created!_

As if on command, all of us men slid out of our chairs, and followed the sound to the abandoned room. The room with _all _my past items in it, baby pictures, teen pictures. Baby video's...

_I can feel the storm, the winds have changed. Ooh... 'Cause we're worlds a part  
But just the same, but we won't leave the way that we came, and I know there's so much more ahead I can barely believe that we're here, we won't surrender quietly. Step up and watch it go! _

Anita and Violet sat in the front of a flat screen T.V. Inside of the T.V, a boy, about the age of 15 sang in front of a large audience. He had pure white hair with green/blue eyes. His body was well-built and he had his long pure white wings out. His black shirt and black chained pants, made the white in the wings show.

_Break down, ya really want it? Wanna make a scene? Show me what ya mean, let's get it started, let me see whatcha got. Can ya take it up a knotch? Don't think you got it, can't handle the pressure? Get off, stop talkin' about it, gotta make this count, let's go. When we move, we camouflage ourselves, we stand in the shadows waiting, we live for this and nothing more, we are what you created. Are you ready? Are ya ready? Are ya ready for me? Are you ready? Are ya ready? Are ya ready to see?_

The boy's voice mesmerized the audience and they continued to cheer loudly. A red head in the background was playing the guitar, his fingers strumming the strings aggresively. A blonde haired boy slamming the drumsticks against the drums, the other guitarist played and the singers in the background sang.

"Hey! There I am!" Darrel said happily, pointing at the young drummer. Zane pointed at one of the guitarists,

"That's me! Woah!"

Mike motioned towards the red-haired guitarist, "We were so little!"

Flo pointed at the back-up singer, "This was.._ages_ ago!"

Damien pointed at the guitarist, "No way!"

"Holy shit! I remember this! I was the band manager!" Patrick said while laughing.

"Oh hey Alexander! Look there's you!" Patrick said, pointing that boy with pure white wings, and pure white hair. The one who was singing his heart out.

_When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created. When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created. When we move. We camouflage ourselves. We stand in the shadows waiting. We live for this and nothing more. We are what you created...  
_

Ok..

This is embarrasing...

--------

**A/N **

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! I can use many excuses like, I got my laptop taken away, or, I was packed up with school. But excuses are excuses but the chapter was up and I hoped you liked it! Embarrasing right? After nearly 100 years after forming a band! Wouldn't you be embarrased. But remember, this realm is way more advanced then the human realm, so when they were already in the punker times, the human world was figuring out what technology was! :D**

**-Hira**

**Ps:**

**1. Review! 2. GO READ VIOLET'S SIDE!**


	12. Interrogation Of Some Sorts

I can't believe that I just..saw that. That was from years ago, when I was still finding out who I was. It was when my wings weren't dainted with the angels blood. I still stood in the doorway, my face and ears burning.

"You're a dork." I heard from the wonderful voice I loved. My eyebrows furrowed,

"I was only fifteen! And I was going through this faze and--" I started but Anita and Violet looked at each other and then started laughing. Did I miss something? "What?" I snapped.

"Babe, you were amazing. Even at age fifteen." she told me, getting off the couch. Violet walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck. "But I already knew that. The real thing that threw me off, was how your wings were white."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and sighed, "You like them better." Yeah...so does everyone else.

Violet shook her head, "No, they're weird. Too boring." Oh really now?

"You know Anita has white wings."

"Sorry Anita, it's true. Your wings...are boring." Violet informed her.

She chuckled. "You're just obssessed with Alexander's, so you think mine are boring. Mine are very nice and work well."

"No, I know they're boring. I've always thought angel wings are boring. Until I saw Alexander's." Violet said, smiling up at me. "They're truly beautiful."

I bent my head down and kissed her with so much passion it was almost unbearable.

"Hey, my wings are beautiful! They are way more sexy than his!" Darrel exclaimed, completely killing the moment. God dammit.

Violet sighed angrily and turned to him. "Do you have an off button?"

I muttered, "I wish." No, I really do. If I had a genie, I would use my wish on getting him to just _shut up_ sometimes, that I could make him mute. Oh, but thats when I start loving demons. Which is..never.

Darrel was just happy as can be that the attention was on him. "Oh my goodness, Alex, you were such an adorable child!" Flo gushed. I felt my cheeks grow red again.

Violet smiled. "He really was."

"Psht, so was I." Darrel added.

"Yet no one cares." Zane sighed. And this is why Zane is one of my closest.

"Awh that's not true.... I'm sure some desperate, pathetic, hideous chick cares." Damien snickered.

"No, not even then." I laughed. I draped my arm over her shoulder and we faced my best friends.

"So, Violet. Since you're Alexander's current girlfriend, we want to know all about you. Start talking!" Mike ordered.

"Uhh what do you want to know?"

"Are you always all uptight and bitchy? Or do you give guys a chance every once in awhile?" Darrel asked. My fist twitched.

Violet decided to ignore him. "Questions, anyone?" she asked, smirking.

"Hello! I just asked you something!" He exclaimed, irritated.

"Do you always dress in dark colors? 'Cause sweetie, it looks great on you." Flo said, smiling. It does, doesn't it?

Violetsmiled. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Is your lingerie dark colors too?" Zane asked. Oh, that's where I come in!

"No, it ranges." Alexander answered.

Yes, I'm well aware of what I just implied. "Well if that's all you guys wanted to know--"

"NO!" They all shouted at once, except Anita and I. I just chuckled at my friends enthusiasm to get to know Violet more. Anita was just smiling and shaking her head at the whole scene.

"Where did you grow up?"

"What kind of schools did you go to?"

"How did you become a guardian person?"

"Did you really hate Alexander when you first met him?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Do you drink or smoke?"

The order of people asking was Mike, Damien, Patrick, Zane, Flo and then Darrel.

"Guys, one question at a time." I chuckled.

Violet smiled at me. "Its okay, I got this." she said, before turning back to the boys. "I grew up in Vampiria. I went to a vampire kid school, although you guys wouldn't have recognized me if you saw me." Violet told them. I knew this, but I have yet to see some pictures. Shall I give Kiara a call?

"Anyways, with one year left to graduate I became a bit agressive and decided to put it to good use. I worked my ass off these past two years to become as good as I am. Best fighter in Vampiria, second best in all the kingdoms. So yes, I can kick all of your asses." she said, proudly. Everyone laughed. "Yes, I did hate Alexander when I first met him. He knew how to push my buttons and that bothered me. We've been dating for almost a month now, though. And I don't drink too much, but I do smoke." Violet concluded. Wait. What did I just hear? She..smokes. I felt my lip raise in a snarl but I kept it controlled. Humans smoke ciggarretes and marijuana, but we mythicals smoke pulverized demon blood, the ultimate high.

I froze, "Ahh so you can be fun!" Darrel laughed.

"What do you smoke?" Zane asked, curiously.

"Everything. Pure demon blood is my favorite though." Violet answered. Does she not understand that it _kills_ me to hear that from her? Does she not understand that I'm a part of her life now?

My grip on her tightened. "I didn't know you smoked." Anita said, disapproval clear in her voice. Heh, I can see why.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Violet said, darkly. Care to amuse me?

I remained quiet, not trusting my voice, "Alexander, can I talk to you?" Violet asked. The guys leaned in. "Alone?" she added.

"Awh you're no fun."

"Gay."

"Hey!" Flo exclaimed, offended.

"I didn't mean it that way. Sorry."

She got out of my arms and we both walked into the hallway. "What's your problem?" she asked. Did she _really_ just ask that?

My eyes darkened. "My problem? Violet..." I got closer, right in Violet's face. "You never told me you did drugs."

"Sorry, you never asked. And there hasn't really been a good time for telling you about it. Does that bother you?"

Beyond words can explain. "Actually, yes, it does."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you aren't doing it anymore." I shrugged. My decision is made.

"No, I'll do what I want. If I want to smoke, I'm going to. Currently, I don't want to. But if we keep talking about it, I just might." she told me, that's really it. Does she think I'm going to let her? "So if you have a problem with it, I suggest you drop this topic right now because you aren't going to win." We'll see about this Charest.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go for now. We're not done discussing this."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Violet was about to go back into the room when I grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and kissed her passionately. That wasn't for Violet, it was for me.

"What was that for?"

I smiled. "No reason." My smile is actually the happier reflection of my deathly glare.

Violet smiled back, "In that case, feel free to do it again."

I pulled Violet closer. "I just might take you up on that offer..." I leaned in to kiss her when Esmeralda came yelling,

"Prince!"

Violet jumped. After _all_ these years, she can't call me by my name? "Really, it's Alexander."

Esmeralda smiled at me. "I'm sorry. Alexander, your father wishes to speak to you." Oh great.

I groaned. Violet just kissed me again, not caring that Esmeralda was there. "It's alright, you have fun. I'll be chilling with your friends." And that's what I'm scared of... I sighed and with that, walked towards the throne room. Esmeralda handed me my crown as I walked in and I set it on my head. As soon as I walked in, my father dismissed the man in front of him with a flick of his wrist.

"Esmeralda, I have to talk to my son. Leave." he ordered. Ok, so the old man's mad. I tried to hide my smirk.

"Yes father?" I asked while tilting my head to the side.

"A little birdie told me about you..you and that _girl's_ relationship."

Irritation spiked strongly in my gut, "Her name isn't girl. It's Violet, and I'm glad you know now."

My dad roared, "How can you be with such TRASH!? HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY! THE PRINCE WITH A PEASANT! What in the world will the media think about this?!"

I had my hand wrapped around my fathers throat in a second, and his back pressed against the wall in the next, "You listen here, _father_, Violet is no trash. She is far from trash, she is in fact, higher then a crown, higher then this castle, higher then _you_. And my dignity? Oh it's much higher then yours, third, Violet wasn't and isn't a peasant, she is the number one fighter in Vampiria, and if she wanted, I could have her discard you within a second, if of course I didn't want to do it myself." I dropped my father to the ground, "You're the trash."

"You cannot be with Violet Charest, Alexander." my father said after regaining composer, "I will have to sentence her to death. Your love with her is _forbidden_." I froze, forbidden? I hate that word.

I turned on my heel, my hair now taking it's black color, my eyes now taking the red shade, "How can _you_ tell me I can't be with the girl I love?" I came closer, "You already killed one of them off, remember? What will the media think when they hear about _that_?" I laughed without any humor, "You have no right to tell me that I can't be with Violet because I will break every single law in that little book of yours just to be with her."

"Are you insane!?"

"Yes. I am, father. And that's because of all that hateful years I've spent with you, Violet is merely taking me out of my insanity. So don't you dare lay a hand on her, because I am deffinetly not the same Alexander I was when you killed Lydia, I am not ruthless and cold when it comes to anyone but Violet. I wouldn't hesitate snapping every bone in your body, father. So don't try to take her away from me."

I threw my crown onto my throne and strode out of the room, into the kitchen on the second floor. Somewhere Violet or any of the guys won't see me. In the kitchen, I rampaged through the cabinets, _finally_. I took out a long blood with thick black liquid, I stared at it, demon blood. Can I drink this? No, not with Violet around. I settled for just a beer from the fridge and I drank it all. I was now more calm then I was. Violet doesn't need to know about this conversation, I decided. Or she does, but not now. I went up to the living room on my floor and entered with Damon saying his famous, _'I only have three months to live' _pick-up line.

I chuckled. "The three months to live pick up line?" I shook my head. "Has that ever worked for you?"

"It worked with Danielle, Tina, Maxie....and that's about it."

Violet rolled her eyes. "That's a long list." she said, sarcastically.

"Hey what crawled up your ass and died? Your daddy didn't love you when you were a kid?" Darrel asked. I felt Violet flinch beside me. Darrel sometimes just needs to keep his mouth shut, I itched to tell him to shut up, but my vampire took over.

"Actually, I was loved very much. Unlike you. Obviously you didn't get enough attention as a child, considering it always has to be about you now."

I stared at Violet, how can she act like this? Violet knew I was gazing at her but she avoided my gaze.

The boys laughed. "He really didn't!"

"Nice one, Violet." Zane said, giving me a knuckle touch.

"Actually, I made my mom and dad very proud. Can you say the same? Hmmm?"

"I'm the second best fighter in all the kingdoms. What do you think?"

"He doesn't think." Mike snorted. Zane gave him a high five.

"Well just because she's strong doesn't mean her parents care. Look at our good friend, Alexander, here. He's an amazing guy, but his dad is a real jerk." Flo reminded us. Oh if only you knew.

"No, his dad isn't a jerk...he's an asshole." Patrick explained. Anita giggled.

"He's actually an idoitic, pompus dickface." Violet added.

"Is your dad any better?" Darrel teased. God dammit Darrel.

"I have to go bring my sister home." I said before basically running out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Darrel asked. My arm recoiled and it flung out, hitting Darrel in the eye. "SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled. I clenched my jaw, breathing from my nose,

"I'll explain later. But I'm not apologizing for what I just did because you really need to _shut the hell up_ sometimes, Darrel."

I walked down the hall, finally seeing Violet,

"Violet--" I started, before she shushed me. Violet pointed to Kyle and Kiara in the kitchen and put her index finger over ger lips.

Kiara smiled at Kyle, looking a bit shy. "I'd like that. A lot." Did I miss something?

He brightened up and they were both the happiest I've ever seen them. What just happened?

Before he could kiss her, Violet walked in and plastering on a fake smile. "Hi guys! Kiara, I'm here to take you home."

She couldn't stop smiling. "Okay...well I'll see you later." She said to Kyle, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking towards Violet. He stood there, in a daze. "He's all yours." Violet said to me, as she took her sister out.

"Kiara, go wait outside." I ordered.

"Uh huh." She said, still in her little daze. She walked away.

Violet faced my boyfriend, expressionless. "Yes?" Why is she hiding this from me?

I looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Violet deflected the question, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to repeat what was said."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Violet--"

"I have to take my sister home. I'll go get my paycheck, grab a bite to eat and then I'll be back." she said, before giving me a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Go have fun with your friends." I wanted to follow, my mind screaming at me to follow, but I just couldn't, I knew what it was like to just want to be alone.

But what if something happened to her? Something I can't protect her from? I sighed then walked back to my friends who were now on the topic of the human realm.

"What's up with Violet?" Mike asked. I glanced at him and sat down,

"She went to go drop her sister off and eat, then she'll be back."

"Did I do something wrong?" Darrel asked guiltily.

"Darrel, sometimes just shut up, please. You don't know Violet, she...her life hasn't been all wonderful. Her dad died, got killed by a demon."

"Just like--"

"Yeah, just like Lydia. But the difference is, I watched Lydia die." I said softly. I felt the demon in body poking around the corners. My head started aching,

_Hey friend. _the voice in my head sneered. _you haven't had your daily dose of demon blood today, meaning, it's nearly my turn. _

_Get out of my head. _I ordered.

The voice laughed manically, _I can't friend. I'm you. You're me. _

_I'm not a monster. _

_Oh, but you are. _the voice said, slowly fading away.

"You ok, bro?" Zane asked, patting my back.

Flo came up to me with the glass of red liquid, "Drink, hun."

I grabbed the cup downed the drink, just like any other drink. But this made me have black and purple spots pop up in my vision. Before I knew it, I was laughing, why? I don't know. Then I was out, into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, it was getting dark. How long have I been asleep? 7 hours, something said in my head. Violet..she wasn't back yet. I jumped up to my feet, and ran into my room. The window was open, and with a graceful leap, I was in the air with my wings out. The air of this realm easily showed me Violet's scent. I followed it all the way too the woods, where I saw Violet's back turned, her hand reaching out to a tombstone. Her father...

I landed gracefully and tucked my wings it while walking. Violet had snatched her hand back but I paid no attention. When I touched Violet's shoulder, she turned, and punched me square in the face.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, bearing her fangs and crouching in a defensive position.

"Violet! Calm down, it's just me!" I said to Violet. I raised my hands, but when Violet looked closely, her face changed. Violet slowly got up. "That's right...it's okay..."

Violet ran to him and hugged me tightly. My arms instantly wrapped around her and she buried her face in my chest. "What happened, my love?" I mumbled into her hair.

She shook her head, I held Violet tightly, rubbing soothing circles in her back, "It's okay, honey, whatever happened...I'm here for you." With that, I lifted Violet into my arms and extended out my black wings. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes as I flew us back to the castle.

Only Anita was awake and in my room.

"Oh there you are, Violet! I was all worried about you! Put her down, boy!"

I put Violet down on her feet and Anita inspected her. "You look fine, except a bit dirty. What were you doing, rolling around in the dirt?" she asked.

"Something like that." Violet mumbled.

Anita stepped closed and examined Violet, she touched her neck and Violet winced,"Sensitive. What happened?"

"I was rubbing my neck, heard a sound and gripped too tight." Violet told her, lying. I said nothing, just stared at her. She avoided my gaze again and looked at Anita. "I'm sorry."

She gave her a weary look. "Yes... Get some rest. I'll see you both in the morning." Then she left.

"Violet..."

"Can we talk after I shower?" Violet asked, softly.

It was quiet for a moment. "Of course." I answered.

I walked to the window and stared out into the night sky. Violet...why is she lying to me? Why does she always lie to me? Is it that I'm not worthy of being told something too? After some thought about my beloved Violet, she touched my arm. Though I continued to stare out the window, not turning to look at Violet,

"I don't want to hear a lie about what really happened tonight, if that's what you're going to tell me. I'm not Anita, I know you better. So if you aren't going to tell me the truth," I said, turning my gaze on her, "Don't tell me anything at all."

Violet slightly smiled. "I actually plan on telling the truth....that is, if you want to hear it."

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm all ears."

Violet bit her lip, unsure where to start. "Confession: I'm not the best at sharing. So...where do you want me to start?"

I hesitated. "How about right after you left me. You said you were going to drop off Kiara, get your paycheck and get something to eat, then come back. What changed that?"

"Well, I brought Kiara home and went to get my paycheck...but after that, some stupid memory came up and changed my course. So, I went to visit my father's grave." Violet said softly. "That's where I was...when he came."

Who's he? "He who?" I asked, protectively.

"Zagan." Violet whispered. Danger rang in my head. Zagan, the lord of all demons. The one who pulls all the strings. One of the dangerous men alive. Well besides me.

I let Violet go, shocked. "Zagan?"

Violet merely nodded. Did he hurt her?!

I looked over her body, frantically. My eyes rested on the spot on her neck. "That's all he did to you?" I asked, still surprised. Was Zagan showing sympathy? No..he's toying with Violet. Like playing with his food. That bastard.

Violet nodded. "And...I don't know why. Alexander, I should be dead." Violet said, tears threatening to spill. "He was saying weird things and told me he'd explain it all soon enough, because he'd be back."

Within seconds Violet was in my arms, crying. If only..if only I could do something.. "Zagan won't touch you, Violet, not if I have anything to do about it. Why didn't you say something when Anita was there?"

"Because...for some reason he has a fascination with me. I think it has something to do with my eyes." she confessed.

"What makes you think that?"

"He calls me gold eyes." Violet admitted.

"Alright...so it has something to do with your eyes. But what?" she's not like any other vampires, I know that much.

Violet shrugged. "I have no idea." I got out of his arms and plopped down on my side of his bed.

I sighed frustrated. "That doesn't help." I said before sitting down next to her.

Violet faced me. "I know."

I caressed her cheek. "Well...we'll figure it out eventually."

She nodded and kissed me. "Thanks for understanding."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

Violet shrugged. "Most guys would say I was cursed or something then run off."

"I'm not like most guys." What normal guy has a beast inside of them, is a fallen angel prince, _and_ is the strongest and most respected man in all of the supernatural world?

Violet smiled. "I know." she said, before kissing mepassionately. I pulled Violet closer and my hands tangled in her hair, as Violet's explored my bare chest. When I went to deepen the kiss, Violet pulled back. Oh. Not nice. Violet rested her forehead on mine. "Goodnight."

"You're cruel."

"You'll get over it." she said, turning around away from me. My arm draped over Violet's waist, and I pulled her closer. With that, we both got lost in the world of dreams.


	13. The Fight

I turned in bed, but instead of finding my girlfriends petite waist, I found empty space. When I looked at my clock, it was 3:56...A.M.

Immediately, the blanket was off of me and I was looking around my room anxiously. Her smell lingered here, but it was faint. I ran downstairs into the third floor, yet, she wasn't there. I looked in the kitchen, in the second, first and throne room. She wasn't there. My fear spiked. Where is Violet? I ran back upstairs, still shirtless.

"What are you doing?" I heard a soft, cracked voice say. The voice was in pain, it was grieving. I turned on my heel and had my arms around Violet in an instant.

"What's wrong, Violet?" I asked, holding her at shoulder length. She shook her head, but looked down. "What is wrong?" I asked softly. Violet looked at me and smiled slightly,

"Just a nightmare." she whispered. I picked Violet up in bridal style and walked over to the bed, laying her down. I layed on my side, with my elbow propped up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked at me again, this time...I saw all her pain. "My dad. It was about my dad. Like...it was like I saw him die, but it was me that felt his pain as he died." Tears brimmed in her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks. I wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"He won't want to see you cry..." I whispered in her ear.

Violet laughed humorlessly, "I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm pathetic."

I touched her chin and turned her chin towards me, "You aren't pathetic, Violet. You're upset, and it's only natural to cry. You're not made of stone."

"Then why don't you cry when you think of Lydia?"

"Because I hate myself more then I cry. I was laying, pathetically helpless, while my fiancee was raped and tortured in front of my eyes, then killed. It's hard to cry when you know you're the one that caused her pain."

"But you had your head ripped off! What could you possibly do?"

"It was my fault she was involved with me."

Violet opened her mouth to speak, but I 'sh'ed her. I kissed Violet lightly, then held her close to me.

"Will you play the piano for me?" Violet mumbled, I could tell she was falling asleep.

"Your wish is my command." I whispered, but Violet was already fast asleep, with her arm around my waist and her head resting on my bare chest. I smiled down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my love."

I closed my eyes, and soon my dreams of Lydia rushed back.

_"I'm so proud of you." she said with a smile. _

_I smiled back at Lydia, "You're not angry?" _

_Lydia's eyebrows furrowed, "Why would I be angry? I've been telling you for all these years to move on." _

_"I couldn't find someone like you." _

_Lydia smiled sadly, "But now you have. Violet. How is she?" _

_I grinned, "She's amazing. Just as bit as you were. She's funny, she's beautiful, she's cares about me, and she may seem like she doesn't care..but if she saw a man dying on the side walk, Violet would be the first person to help him." _

_"...Just promise me one thing.." _

_I looked at Lydia, tear drops rolling down her cheeks, my arms automatically wrapped themselves around Lydia and I felt an empty pang in my heart, "What's that?" I whispered into her strawberry blonde hair. _

_"Please...don't ever forget me." _

_"Even if I tried, I couldn't." _

_Lydia sighed and pushed away, "I wish I could have met Violet." _

_"I wish you could too." My heart ached, my throat burned. _

_"Mr. Alexander! Mr. Alexander!"_ A voice far away said. The voice repeated, _"Mr. Alexander! Mr. Alexander!" _I looked at Lydia, she was smiling sadly. I could barely hear her voice, _Goodbye Alexander_... she said...then her body dropped to the white floors of my dream in gray ashes.

"Mr. Alexander!" Esmeralda said again.

"What do you want?" I snapped but after seeing Esmeralda's shocked face, I felt bad. "Sorry."

"Ms. Violet is gone!" I looked to my right and she was correct.

"Is she anywhere in the house?" I asked urgently, jumping up.

"No we have checked. Her scent isn't here either!" I couldn't even smell a faint trace. Was she taken? Did she leave on purpose? Did Zagan kidnap her?

"Call me if you see her." I said, then opened my balcony door and jumped up, extending my large black wings, I flew high up in the sky, my mind reeling over Violet. Where could she have gone? Like this..without telling me! Or was she kidnapped? Is she ok?

...I'm going to kill this son of a bitch if he takes my Violet, and I'm _going _to play with my prey, torturing and laughing at his shrieks. I flew over a small figure, with her pale legs dipped into a lake from a waterfall. The girl stared at the sky, the whites of her eyes tinted with red. Violet.

I flew down behind Violet, she didn't notice my presence till a little after I had sat down on the right of her, allowing her be lost in her thoughts.

"Alexander!" she said, surprised. I didn't look at her, just stared at the rushing waterfall,

"It hurts me to see you so upset." Violet didn't say anything but stared ahead, also.

"I think it's Zagan." she whispered. My head snapped towards Violet,

"What about him?"

"I think he's giving me these...these nightmares. To warn me."

"Warn you about what?"

Violet stayed quiet, then just shrugged, "I don't know. But I have a feeling...something really bad is coming." Violet's voice cracked at the end. I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head.

"I'll be here when that happens. I'm not going to let anything get to you."

Violet snorted, "That sounds way to familiar, my dad said the same thing. And what happened to him? He's dead."

I pulled Violet back, "But the difference between your father and I? I'm alive. And I'm stronger." I stayed quiet, "And I am not you're father."

Violet forced a smile, and placed a hand on my cheek, "Because if you were my dad, then that would be creepy." she said before kissing my lightly.

"Come on. Let's head back." I picked Violet up in bridal style, "and don't you dare to _ever_just leave like that again. You scared me shitless."

Violet's cheeks reddened, "Sorry." she mumbled. I fluttered my wings out, stray black feathers falling out, Violet caught one and held it to her chest. I smiled and chuckled lightly. My lips lightly kissed Violet's forehead and I started pumping my wings till we got in the air. I twirled us around, getting a smile out of Violet. She laughed as we flew back to the castle, the sun barely coming up.

When I landed gracefully on my balcony, my friends rushed towards me.

"Where the _fuck_ were you too?" Darrel asked, "Running off with my woman like that." I raised and eyebrow at Darrel and narrowed my eyes,

"Excuse me?" I asked in a low voice. Darrel grinned,

"Just kidding!"

"You better be..." I mumbled, with a hand on Violet's lower back, I led her into our room.

"So you two share a bed?" Mike asked, cautiously.

Violet looked at them, "Yupp." she said, popping the 'p'.

"Flo, I suggest you get off that bed." Mike said nonchalantly. Flo tilted his head sideways,

"Wait..why?" So dull.

"Who _knows_ what these two have done on this bed." Damien said while laughing. Flo's eyebrows shot up and he leaped off the bed. By this time, I was holding Violet as support and she was using the chest in front of my bed as support.

"Yeah..." I breathed, "_Who _knows what we have done."

"Oh no. The last time was in the bathroom, remember lovie?"

"How can I forget!"

My friends grimaced, "God! I remember when I walked in on you and Dara..."

I saw Violet glaring at me but I merely smiled, just to piss her off...and see her jealous side, and I saw it. Her eyebrows were furrowed. I bent down,

"Don't need to worry, love." I whispered and took her earlobe my mouth and tugged gently. Violet's body shivered lightly in pleasure. I chuckled but my phones ring was quickly taken over by my laugh. Violet was already walking over to get it but I knew who it was and I was quicker. I flew over Violet in an instant, grabbed my phone, and leaped out of my window.

I heard Violet say, "What...the..fuck?"

"Hello?" I answered.

"Alexander! The kids are dying of boredom here without you! Do you think you can come b-YESH PRINCE ALEXWANDER PWEASE!" Rayne said on the phone, but Hayley had taken the phone and yelled at me.

I chuckled, "Of course. I'll be there in less then 20 minutes." I hung up the phone and landed on the balcony. Violet stood there, her hands on her hips,

"What was that about?"

Well, I didn't want to lie to her, yet I didn't want to hurt her feelings, "Some old friends called." That's not a lie because Rayne is an old friend!

"If it was an old friend, then why did you over-react?"

"Oh was it the orpha-" Zane started but I tackled him to the ground.

"The Orphanelia? Yes..it was..that?" Why was I freaking out so much? Why can't I tell Violet about the orphanage? Am I ashamed of volunteering at the orphanage? No, deffinetly not. I love those kids.

"Whats The Orphanelia, hm?" Violet pressed.

"My..old...bowling team..." I said, grabbing a shirt.

"What's bowling?" Violet asked. Oh..right.

"It's a human sport. You have a bowl and pins and you aim to hit them out! Pretty neat! Anyways! I have to get going now! Bye!" I said, kissing Violet softly before leaping out the window and flying towards the orphanage. I sighed in relief, I'm so glad that nobody mentioned I was never on a bowling team. Was there even a bowling team at school?

As soon as I landed, I pulled a shirt over my head before I was tackled to the ground my little supernaturals children. I was truly happy here. I laughed before turning all the kids under me, and tickling each of there sides. Everyone started laughing like crazy and that sent a fatherly warmth in my heart.

"Pwince Alexwander!" here, "Pwince Alexwander!" there. I didn't mind them calling me 'prince'...well..'pwince' because they didn't see me as "Prince Alexander" the celebrity, but "Prince Alexander" they're role model. The man they look up too. I gathered Kale, Michael, and Mary in my arms, Luis, Jeane, and Sam on my back, Nile and Zeina on my legs, Stela, Daer, and Harold were wrapped in my wings, Hayle _on_my head, and Hayley on my shoulders. I walked stiffly..or attempted at walking, into the orphanage. There, Rayne stood with a sisterly smile on her face.

"Come on, kids! Let Alexander breathe!"

The kids obediantly jumped off and beamed at me. "Awexander! Pway the piano for us!" Kale exclaimed.

"Yeah! Pwease?" The kids asked and how in the universe can I say no to that? I sighed and allowed them to guide me to the grand piano. Hayley sat next to me on the bench and the rest of the kids crowded around us, I decided to play a song, _Viva La Vida, _from a human band, _Coldplay. _Eye closed my eyes, and let my fingers do the talking. My hands flew fluently over the keys, hitting the flats, the highnotes. The song came to me easily since I used to play it for.. Lydia's younger sister, whom also died long ago, Denise.

When I was done, the kids mouths were hanging open. "That was AMAZING!" Nile exclaimed, "Totally cool!"

"I wanna learn piano!" Luis yelled, "RAYNE! TEACH ME PIANO!"

"Teach me piano...what...?"

"PLEASE!"

Rayne laughed, coming into vision, "I will once our prince here leaves. I'm sure he has a lot of work to do." Rayne pulled me aside, "I'm doing this 'cause you're keeping your girlfriend waiting. Trust me, I've heard. My order is that you bring her here. Soon. I need to meet her." Rayne said strictly.

"Yes ma'am...isn't this strange? I'm older then you _yet_ you still order me around."

"You respect me! That's why!"

"And I wonder why..." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Rayne laughed, lightly punching me on my arm.

"Ok! Bye kids!" I yelled, eager to see my girlfriend. They each gave me a hug and I left. Well...that went quickly.

I eagerly jumped up, ripping my shirt to shreds as my black wings elongated. I started flying towards the castle, taking my time. Enjoying the feeling that I had been deprived of for so long. I did circles in the air, letting the wind whip my snow-white hair, a small smile made it's way on to my lips. This is bliss, a wonderful girlfriend, my wings, and amazing friends. Well..minus the fact I have a psychotic maniac for a father and a dead fiance whom I still love.

As I got closer to the castle, the smell of...burning demon blood stung strongly. Damn teenagers. But the strange thing is..even as I got closer..the smell became stronger. I landed on my feet on the long grass of our castle. I followed the disgusting scent till...I heard laughter. And not just, "oh-I-just-told-you-a-joke" laughter, but the laughter of being high. And I knew that laughter all too well. I followed the demon blood more..till I saw two people, inhaling a rolled piece of paper with red, flaked pieces of demon blood burning.

I felt my body shake in anger, I felt my eyes turn red, I felt my hair turn black. My nostrils flared as I saw the familiar long black hair with violet streaks in it sway in the wind.

"Violet.." I snarled through clenched teeth. "What the _fuck_ are you doing."

"Smokin' a bleezy!" she exclaimed. The whites of her eyes were a navy blue, her perfect lips now tinted with a light purple. This is was demon blood does to you. "Ya' want some, boyfriend?"

"The fuckin' prince is yo' boyfriend?" the man next to her asked. I smelt werewolf all over him. He had long brown hair that reached his lower back, he was tall, wearing black shorts and a white tanktop shirt.

I strode over to him, grabbing him by the collar and punched him. "How dare you?" I snarled, "Supplying a bodyguard demon blood." I punched him again, keeping his body in place, "I can get you arrested, you delinquent." I punched him again, "Demon blood is illegal." I spat, and as he fell to the floor, I got on ear-level with him, "And yes. The prince _is her_ boyfriend. Now don't come around here again, or you'll get worse then jail." Violet just laughed in the background, repeating,

"Vex just got his ass kicked! Vex just got his ass kicked! Ha-ha! Stupid Vex!" like it was a damned song. I turned towards Violet, my eyes blazing.

"I told you not too." I snarled, "I fucking told you not too, Violet and you go and do it!"

Violet yet again, laughed, "An angry Alexander is so sexy!" she said, talking to herself.

I snarled at Violet, and stood up, turning around to walk towards my bedroom, I heard Violet get up, walking towards me. She ran towards me but nearly fell if I hadn't caught her. I grabbed her by the wrist and brought her up to our room, throwing her on to the bed. Violet giggled,

"Don't do anything _too_ naughty!" she said, throwing her head back too laugh. I snarled.

"Why did you do it? Violet!" she brought her head up to look at me, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"Because I needed too! I don't need to explain myself to you!" Violet got up and started walking towards the door but I trapped my body with hers and the wall. My body still shook from anger, I caught myself in the mirror...and I truly looked like the beast inside of me. I slammed my hands harshly on the walls around her head. Violet gasped as I took my hands out of the walls.

"You don't fucking NEED to do anything! I specifically told you not too! Why? BECAUSE DEMON BLOOD CAN KILL YOU!"

"I've done it so many times and it hasn't done anything to me!"

I growled, and moved away from Violet. I felt the beast inside me...talking to me...

_**Why don't you hurt her? Get rid of that anger? She disobeyed you, Alexander. **_

_Shut up. _

_**Come on. One slap won't do anything.**_

_Shut up. _

_**Oh how about a punch? Hurt her. Let her screams fulfil your demonic needs. **_

_SHUT UP! _And with that, the beast quieted. My body had acted on it's own and I pushed my closet over, I threw the glasses against the wall, I flipped my bed, I punched and kicked the walls. I tore off my door and threw it into the glass of my balcony.

"W-W-W-W-What a-a-are you d-d-doing?" Violet asked, terrified.

"Good! Be scared! Finally! I can get a _normal_ reaction out of you!" I screamed at her.

"Alexander! You're scaring me!" The normal Violet would never act like this.

"Don't talk to me."

"What?" she asked, on her knee's crying.

"Don't talk to me till you fucking get your head straight. I can't stand to listen to high Violet." I growled then walked out of my room.

I walked straight into the kitchen and took out as many alcoholic beverages we had. Any beer, vodka, tequila, rum, everything. The demon inside of me cackled and I knew if I had been any more angry, I would have lost control. I grabbed the rum, and shattered the lid in my hand, without a second thought, I raised the rigged, sharp, top to my mouth and started drinking. Like I always do. After that I drank the vodka, then the tequila, then the demon blood, then the beer. Soon...I still wasn't drunk enough. I didn't even have a buzz. I went downstairs to get all the beer's and brought them back to our media room. The one which I play my wonderful piano at. I sat down, with my third bottle of beer, and started playing. Letting my emotions run through my fingers.

For hours, I played and drank. Nothing more. I didn't think. Finally, I stopped and closed my eyes. The sound coming from the piano had turned from dark to angry. My head snapped towards the door as I heard someone approaching. Violet came into view, her eyes red from the demon blood and her own faitgue.

"That was beautiful.." she whispered, "I heard everything."

I glared at Violet, still angry at the fact that the one thing...the one thing that I had wished for her not to do, she does. Everytime single time I ask her not to do something she does. She does stupid things that get her killed. She can't even realize that her life does not only belong to her now, I'm part of it. I got up, leaving all the empty bottles of beer in the corner, and pushed past Violet. I heard Violet gasp but I ignored it and kept walking towards the front of the castle. My wings extended along the way and before I knew it, I was up gliding in the air. I finished the bottle of beer and tossed it, waiting a couple of hours till I was sober, I headed towards the orphanage again.

"You're back!" Hayley exclaimed, jumping into my arms.

"Of course I'm back."

"Why is pwincey so sad?"

I stayed quiet, "Because someone I care for did something _very_dangerous." I changed the topic quickly, "Why aren't you sleeping like the others? It's nap time, you know. Is Rayne letting you do this, missy?"

"Actually, no. I'm not. Go to bed, Hayles. Before I send The Boogeyman after you."

"A huwan boogeybaby can't kill a fairy!"

"You're not a fairy yet!"

Hayley stiffened, "Uh-oh! Please don't! I'll go to bed! I really will! See!" she said, running towards her sleeping bag and closing her eyes, occasionally peeping out.

"Good girl." Rayne said, leading me towards her office, once we got in, she closed the door, "What's wrong? I see black in your hair still."

I put my elbows on my knees and rubbed my face, "Violet. She has some...really bad history and she used to smoke demon blood." Rayne gasped, her eyes widening, "Lately, it seems as though she's been having nightmares about her dead father and after me telling her she couldn't do it, she went and did it anyways."

Rayne gasped, "She could have died."

"I know."

"And you drank it all out again?"

I nodded, "The demon... it was telling me to hurt her.."

"Then it's a good thing you drank when you did!"

There was a knock on the office door and I saw those beautiful gold eyes peering through.

"Geez, those eyes are beautiful." Rayne mumbled and motioned for Violet to come in.

"Hi, I'm Violet." she greeted Rayne, shaking her hand. Rayne gasped and stared at me. I was glaring ahead, "I didn't know you volunteered at the orphanage. Is this the 'bowling team' you were talking about earlier." I didn't respond, just pushed my chair back.

"I'll see you later, Rayne." I said...well growled. With that, I got up and walked out the door. I felt Violet following me, she caught my wrist and turned me around.

"You're such a drama queen, Alexander! Are you fucking serious? I just smoked a little. You drink all the time! That isn't fair!" she screamed. She's using my drinking habits against me? Really? I wanted to yell at her back, saying that I have no choice. But, I couldn't. I couldn't trust myself to talk calmly. So I stared at her, with a blank face. I turned on my heel, and walked away. Ignoring Violet and her calling my name.

I descended into the air and flew for what seemed liked hours. I let the air come into my body and take the anger slowly out of me. I checked my phone, 16 missed calls, 37 new text messages. Yet I ignored those and looked at the time. I had been flying for 5 hours, my muscles barely ached, but still I flew back home. My room was perfect this time, not messy one bit. And my window was fixed. I went straight to the shower, noticing that Violet wasn't here. I washed my body from all the sweat. When I was completed with my shower, I put on my black pajama bottoms. Violet was just walking through the door. She opened her mouth but closed it, then opened it again,

"Please talk to me."

"Why should I?" I growled, " disobeyed me. Broke my trust."

"I didn't promise you anything! I don't see whats wrong with smoking anyways!"

"Is this not going through your thick skull, Violet? Demon blood can kill you!"

"Who cares if I die!"

"I do! I don't know if you fucking realize this but your life is also a part of mine! If you don't like that, right here, dump me. Because if something happens to you, like it did to Lydia, then surely the beast will consume me and I will be executed. Though nobody cares if I die, right?" Violet stayed silent, "RIGHT? Dump me! If you don't want me to be apart of your life, leave me right now." I let my body calm down, "Oh. And one more thing. I don't drink becauseI choose too, I started because it's the only way that calms the beast. It numbs it and disconnects itself from me. So yes, I do drink, and I admit I am an alcoholic, but the only reason I do it is to try to get the demon away from me as possible."

Violet's eyes widened, her arms quickly wrapped around me, her body melted into mine. "I'm sorry." she whispered into my shoulder, "I am so sorry." I stayed as still as a statue, though I yearned to put my arms around her and hold Violet, "Please forgive me."

"Just promise me, you will _never_ smoke again."

"I won't. I promise. It's not worth losing you." she whispered, my arms wrapped around her and I held her tight. I smiled and kissed Violet on the lips lightly at first, but soon it turned intense.

I didn't want Violet to run from me, so for now, I'll just think this, hoping she can hear it,

I love you, Violet Charest.

**AN/ PIANO PIECES ON MY PAGE!**


	14. Princely Business

I have been so exhausted. Planning your girlfriends surprise birthday party is way more tiring then it seems. Even though I should be sleeping like a baby, I've been waking up instead, with no one in my arms. Each night I think to myself, _'she's just getting a late night snack.'_ or, _'she's grown, she can take care of herself.' _ I know she can, she's the second best fighter...but it still worries me. With Zagan haunting her dreams, I worry if he's going to steal her from me.

But I guess, all the nights I was wrong. I woke up without Violet in my arms again,

"Lovie?" I called out. I heard a small gasp then a _click_. Violet appeared in front of me, wearing nothing but my oversized black shirt,

"Hey, Princey." she smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "You really need to stop doing that."

She kept smiling, but shook her head. "I can't. It just works. But if you really want me to stop calling you by pet names, I suggest you stop calling me by pet names."

"Well what would I call you?"

"Violet. That is my name, after all."

"Fine, but you're going to miss them." I said, getting out of bed. She really is!

Violet glanced at the clock, "Why are you up?"

"Why are _you _up?" I countered, while walking towards Violet. It's true, she should be resting.

"I couldn't fall asleep." Violet answered.

I wrapped my arms around Violet, "Why is that, Violet?" I asked, replacing 'lovie' with her name.

Violet hrugged. "I just can't."

And she's hiding stuff from me, again. I kissed the top of her head. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Violet shook her head. "No, I haven't had a nightmare for awhile." I looked down at her, staring straight into her eyes, searching for the truth. I could tell she was being honest.

"Alright," I said, gently squeezing her. "If you do, just know you can talk to me, Violet."

Violet smiled. "I know." she said and gave me a kiss.

It started off as sweet, gentle, but quickly turned heated and passionate. It's like I couldn't get enough of Violet. I wanted each and every part of her. I wanted to claim it as mine. As soon as one of us was ready to take our clothes off, or say both of us were ready, someone would become an interruption.

As if Anita was reading my mind, she bursted in just as my hand was inside of Violet's shirt.

"Oh, good, you two are up!" She exclaimed, easily pleased.

I sighed, well...growled, in frustration, as we pulled apart and it seemed like Violet agreed with me.

"We actually have to do something today?" Violet asked.

Anita smiled sympathetically. "Actually, just Alexander." Ohhh Violet was not going to like this..

Violets eyes narrowed. "What?" she growled.

I gently rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head. "What's on my schedule for today?" I asked.

"Well around noon you have a visit to the human realm, but for now you get to go hunting because you haven't done that in-"

"Hunting! Yay!" Violet exclaimed. Anita and I both stared at Violet. Did she _honestly_ think she would be able to come with me? After nearly being killed? I don't think so, "You've got to be kidding me." Violet scoffed, with disbelief.

I kissed Violet gently. "We're not." I said, speaking for the both of us.

She glared at me, "Easy for you to say, **you** get to enjoy the thrill of the hunt."

I smiled. "You will too. Just not today." I gave her another kiss, knowing she'll think twice about it then...,

"No it's not fair that you get to go out while I don't. I'm perfectly capable of kicking ass **today**." say that.

"Anita says-" I started, quickly becoming serious.

"I don't care what she says!"

Anita sighed. "Here we go..." she murmured.

"Well you should care, she's just looking out for you." I reminded her, as I got dangerously close to her, "Right, Anita?" I said without looking at her.

"I-"

"Yeah, I get that, but enough is enough. I followed her stupid rules long enough. I'm healthy, I should be allowed to fight." Violet retorted. "Right, Anita?"

"Well-"

"You almost died three times in one week! A couple weeks later isn't a complete recovery. You need more rest. Isn't that right, Anita?"

"Can I-"

"I'm a vampire! I heal fast! If I was human, yeah that could be a problem, but I'm not! So put that in your juice box and suck it!"

"Why don't you suck it?" I shouted.

"Because we keep getting interrupted!" Violet yelled. "Plus I obviously can't right now because you get to go hunting while you expect me to fucking stay here!"

"I haven't left yet, have I?"

"UGH! You're impossible!"

"Me? You're the one who's all-"

"SHUT UP!" Anita screamed, silencing the both of us. We were both breathing heavily from all the yelling at each other. I was angry, really angry that she would think about risking her life again just for the thrill of some hunt! Violet glared at me and I returned it. From my reflection in the mirror, the roots of my hair were carrying out the black color while my eyes were blazing red.

"Back away from each other." she ordered.

"Gladly." Violet said, bitterly and took a step back.

"Fine, if that's what you want, Violet." I said, using her name to piss her off.

"Now both of you...relax. Just breath. Don't say one word, or you'll get smacked." she warned.

I was too angry to look at Violet. So I looked away knowing she was staring completely at me. Either to piss me off or just look at me. I took large, deep breaths which barely released my anger. I was finally able to look at Violet, and when I did, all anger was forgotten and I wanted her body pressed to mine.

Violet tried to stay strong while I gazed at her. I could tell by the way she eagerly bit her lip and avoided looking at me. Or the way she fiddled with her fingers.

"Can you two talk like civilized people now?" Anita asked, sensing the mood change.

"That depends, can I go hunting with him?" she asked.

"No." Anita and I answered at the same time.

"Then no. I just won't talk at all. You guys have fun preventing me from living my life."

I sighed and relaxed, "You know that's not what we're trying to do." I said, cautiously, as I walked towards her.

Violet stayed silent and in a little part of my mind, I missed her voice, but I knew I could get it back with a little persuasion. I wrapped my arms around Violet and placed my chin on her shoulder,"Stay here today while I go out. I'll be back before you know it." I whispered in her ear.

Violet shuttered but twisted out of my arms and faced me, "No. You would do the same thing if you were in my position. We love killing. It's a part of me. I need it like I need to drink blood. You need it like you need to fly. It's needed. I've been denied it for too long, are you honestly going to ask me to just not go?"

I knew she was right, but she was still healing and I couldn't bear losing her once and for all. It's been to close each time, "How about I put it this way-" I started but was cut off my Violet's groan, "Just hear me out, okay?" I asked.

She crossed her arms. "Fine."

"I always say you don't listen well...here's your chance to prove me wrong. Listen to Anita, listen to me, and don't follow me when I go to fight." I proposed. And I knew she did love proving me wrong...

"I don't-"

"Just today." I added, quickly.

She sighed, "Alright. Just today."

I grinned and kissed Violet tenderly. "And you can't come with me to the human realm either."

She groaned again, "Oh come on! I want to go there!" I pictured taking Violet there, buying her everything.

"Someday, I'll take you there, Violet." I promised.

"If it makes you feel better, you wouldn't like what he's doing there anyways, it's official Prince business." Anita told Violet. And it was true, minus the fact that I have to face the supernatural official for the human realm, go through Prince business.

Violet smiled. "That does make me feel better."

"And I hate to take that away, but I should go now. I want to be able to see you before I go the human realm." I told her.

Violet nodded. "Go before I change my mind about the proving you wrong thing."

I kissed her passionately and Violet eagerly returned it. "Stay safe, Violet." I said as I started to leave. I grabbed a shirt and walked over to the window. I positioned myself on the balcony rail, and extended my large black, aching wings that just begged to be pushed against the wind. As I started to jump off, Violet screamed,

"Wait!" she exclaimed, running over to me.

I gave her a puzzled look. She took off her tag that identified who she was and put it on me, grinning from ear to ear. God, this girl is so cute. "I have to be with you in some form. I wouldn't want to miss a good fight completely."

I chuckled. "Whatever you say, Violet."

"Oh and another thing..." she said, pausing for a moment, "Don't call me Violet."

I grinned. "Knew you'd miss it, lovie."

She smiled. "Nah, I only missed being able to call you princey."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet."

Violet stood on her tip toes and kissed me, "Seriously though, leave, 'cause I'm about to change my mind."

"Going!" I said, then pushed off the rail with my heel and I was falling. My wonderful wings swaying like a leaf. Before I was a couple feet from the leafy floor, I pumped my wings strongly.

From above, I looked over the green tops and flew right over this...horrid stench. Demons. A dangerous grin stretched on my lips as I flew right in the middle of the 10 demons.

"Good morning, boys." I laughed.

"Oh if isn't the Princess!" one said, it's single horn reminding me of a unicorn.

"Hello you're highness..." they growled, "What blesses us with your precense?"

"Oh nothing big..." I trailed, then turned to face the ugliest and biggest demon of them all, "Just your deaths." I said with a shrug.

"It's ten against one, pretty boy. I think we'll be celebrating your death tonight." they all cackled.

I sighed, "Well lets make a bet, shall we?" I asked.

They raised their heads, "And what would that be?"

"If I die today, which I _highly _doubt, I'll allow you too have the castle. If you all die, I get all of your powers, transferred into me."

"Is that possible?" one of the youngest members mumbled.

"Only by blood children." the other whispered.

"Let's start then..." I said, letting fire ablaze around me. The demons jumped back, then grinned, saliva dripping from their lips. I checked my watch, I had to get this over with because I wanted to see Violet and take a shower before I head to the humans realm.

I sped towards one of the demons and ripped his single horn from his head. He screamed and writhed in pain while I held it by the throat. I twirled it's body and flung it into the body of a demon that was running at me. The demon in my hand was dead so I flung his body a side and dug the horn through the other demon's heart. With fire, I sliced its claws off and dragged it across the other's chest, blood splurting everywhere. I stabbed the horn through the other's throat and put enough wind into his head that it erupted. The other demons were backing away, terrified.

"Ohhh no you don't." I smiled. Jumping behind them. With fire and a wave of my hand, I tied their bodies together. Each of the demons shrieked and squirmed as my blue fire singed their rough skin.

"Ok, cough up the powers." I said. I closed my eyes and reached out to the demons in front of me. I was able to penetrate their thoughts and watch as they planned to kill me. And now, I was listening to their terrified thoughts...and enjoyed it. I dug deeper and found each of their demonic power sources. Being a blood child, I was able to control these demonic powers since I was a 'fallen angel'. I sucked their powers and drained their life. Finally, I just let each of their bodies burn away until it was nothing but ash.

I flew home quickly, with the new power surging inside of me, I was a bit more excited and lusty. I was eager to get home and feel her body against mine. I walked through the doors and heard Violet's laughter on the first floor. I walked through the doors of the living room and saw her sitting alone, reading a book.

Once she got to me, Violet jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms went around my neck.

"I did it! I stayed here! Ha, I can lis-!" she started, but I didn't want to talk. Not with the demon power inside of me, I just wanted lather Violet.

My lips pressed against hers and moved urgently, tracing every line in her lips. My tongue enveloped Violet's and I moaned when her hands tugged at hair. My hands rested on Violet's hips and pushed her closer to me, not wanting to let go. I pinned Violet against the closest wall, urgent to get her shirt off. I trailed kisses down her neck, my tongue occasionally swiping her neck. I kissed a spot on Violet's neck and she let out a body-shaking moan. I wanted to hear that again. Sucking and tugging at the spot which earned me another moan. My action left a big, red hickey on her neck. My hands were exploring her body, feeling every bit of it. I was about to completely take Violet's shirt off, along with her bra, when Violet spoke up.

"Ahemm, babe, your friend is videotaping us." she informed me just as our lips were about to reconnect.

I smirked. "Guess we better put on a show then."

Violet giggled then started to kiss me, picking up just where we left off.

I gave Violet a couple more hickey's, and she returned them, marking my neck and chest. Finally, I had to pull away because my second alarm for the human realm started beeping. I groaned, and eventually, gave Violet a last kiss before running up to our room and pulling on a long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket(which, by the way, had wing slits for me). I put on my boots and jolted downstairs where Anita was waiting, hands on her hips and her foot tapping.

"Go!" she said, nearly pushing me through, "WAIT!" Geez! What is up with these girls telling me to leave then pulling me back?

"Yes, Anita?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Your crown!" she exclaimed. I ducked my head so she could set it on. I walked through the portal, with extra body guards around me. Although they knew I didn't need them. I took my crown off and gazed at it. In the past centuries, how many crowns have I gone through?

"Sire, we're here." I glanced at the guards and nodded, walking through the ending door. As soon as I walked in, and smelt the polution in the air everyone breathed I almost vomited.

"Ah! Welcome, Prince Alexander of the Angels and Supernaturals! You are looking as healthy as ever!" the human welcomed me.

I laughed, "I haven't changed over the century." I looked around at the shocked expressions of the new humans.

"W-What are you doing, you idiots! Bow in front of the Prince!" he shrieked. The humans scrambled to their knee's.

"Jesus.." I muttered, "No, it's ok." I sighed, "Anyway Sir-"

"Aric! Aric Dawns, the head of the Supernaturals Department." he said proudly.

"Well Aric, let's get on with the meeting." We walked through the halls of the department and into the large meeting room. Just as we walked in, Aric screamed,

"The Prince is here!" he announced. Oh my God. I was already picturing ways I could kill him. Everyone shuffled to their knee's.

"No, you don't have to bow." I said, irritated. I was sitting next to the Fairy Representative, Sling Hyun. I leaned back, ignoring everything they were talking about, until a note was passed to me.

_**A hickey? Really?**_ he passed. I chuckled under my breath,

_**Yes. And I'm proud of it. **_I scribbled back. I heard Fairy chuckle, he poked me then brought unraveled his scarf a little to show that he had a hickey himself.

_**A little good bye present?**_I wrote. He snickered,

_**Exactly! **_

"So, Prince Alexander, what do you think of that?"

I looked up, "I think that's a brilliant idea." I said. Wait..what?

"Ah, I agree with the Prince!" Aric said, bouncing out of his seat, "Werewolf representative, Laya Hachanu and Pixie representative, Darrel Bounty, will advertise the grouping for supernaturals!"

"Grouping of supernaturals?" Sling asked.

"It's nothing big. It's for those supernaturals who need trouble, who are going to snap anytime."

"So in short, those who are unstable?" I asked.

"Precisly."

I nodded my head, waiting for this meeting to go by. I rested my head on my hands, feeling the fatigue kick in. A good nap is what I need. I closed my eyes, and Violet's face appeared behind my eyelids. Her kisses teasing. I suddenly felt every spot Violet kissed or touched tingle. This must be the demon powers. Suddenly the doors opened,

"Is Prince Alexander in here?" a girl said in a very high pitched voice. I looked up tiredly,

"Yes?" I answered. A girl with wavy blonde hair and blazing red eyes batted her eyelashes at me, "Can you wait till after the meeting?" I asked, politely.

"I'll wait as long as you want." she purred seductively. I shook my head as she closed the doors.

Aric laughed, "Well our meeting here is done, though I would like you to meet some people, Prince Alexander."

I sighed and plastered a fake smile, "Of course, Aric."

As soon as we walked outside, he bent forward, "Did you enjoy yourself before coming here? Is the girl hot?"

I glared at the pathetic human, "One, that is none of your business. And two, your a bit too old to worry about that."

He laughed, "Oh, your funny, Prince. You're hundreds of years older!"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, thinking how I _need_ a drink right now.

"Is there anyway I can get a drink?" I asked.

"But of course." he said, guiding me to the bar. I ordered two scotchs and drank those almost immediatly.

I smiled at the human, "Let's proceed."

He laughed and led me over to a group of people, half of them consisting of young girls who eyed my lustfully.

"Hello Prince." the one from earlier purred, "My name is Sarah. Miranda has told me _plenty_ about you." she purred. Miranda? Ah! I remember her! The "spritzer", as Violet liked to call her. "Can I buy you a drink?" she said huskily, rubbing my wings. I bent in close, our face centimeters apart,

"Sorry, hun. I'm taken." I whispered, then turned on my heel and walked back towards the door to the supernatural realm.

My bodyguards instantly surrounded me as I walked through the portal. I took my crown off and clutched it tightly. This is why humans bug me. Though "Sarah" was a pixie/demon hybrid, if I recall from her scent. I entered into our realm, breathing in the fresh, un-polluted air. My wings ached to be stretched but I actually liked this jacket. Anita was on the other side, grabbing my crown.

"How was it? Are they nice? Did you settle it?" I laughed and blinked my heavy eyelids.

"One at a time, Anita. It was fine. No, humans are annoying. How many times do I have to tell you that, gorgeous? And there wasn't anything to settle. Just a boring meeting." I grinned at her. Oh! Right, I have to go to the Orphange. I sighed, Violet will have to wait.

I shrugged off my jacket and held it in my eyes. Extending my large wings, which earned me gasps from the bodyguards, I pushed off my legs and flapped my wings till I was soaring in the sky. I finally reached in front of the Orphange when the smell of...human animals hit my nose. I walked into the Orphange, hearing the laughter of the kids and the animals squels. Hayley ran up to me, clutching my leg,

"Pwince Alexwander!" she grinned, "Your here! Yay!" she squeled. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Who got you guys all these...gifts?" I asked, looking around the place. The children crowded around me,

"The weally nice lady with sparkly gold eyes!" they all squeled then ran off to go play with their brand new pets. I set Hayley on her feet and crouched down,

"Why didn't the nice lady with sparkly gold eyes stay?" I asked.

"She said she wasn't good wiff kids..." Hayley said then twirled and danced off towards her pet hamster. When did Violet have the time to do this? Though I love her so much for doing this. These kids deserved something new. I walked into Rayne's office and saw her with her head plopped on the desk.

"Hey you..." I said cautiously. I got a groan in reply, "Ok...I'll leave then.." I mumbled. I just got a "uh-uh" in return. I laughed as I made my way towards the castle. I _really_ need some sleep right now and a nice cup of demon blood. My mouth was almost watering. I hurridly flew home and walked into my room and slumped on the bed. Violet? Where's Violet? I thought to myself. The smell of chlorine came strongly to me. The boys are probably swimming...

I reluctantly pulled myself up and walked towards the pool. As I walked in, ready to go back in my room after greeting them, but what I saw left my speechless, frozen, and nearly drooling. Violet lay in a black bikini, on a chair, dripping wet, with her pale stomach, legs, arms, chest exposed. I had felt her belly button ring before as I ran my hand over it, and I knew she had a tattoo. But right now they gleamed and stood out.

She got up and strode over to me, a menacing smile on her face, "Good evening, my prince. Is there anything I can do for you tonight?" she asked seductively.

My eyes were raking her body, once my eyes met Violet's, a grin spread across my face, "As a matter of fact, there is."

I was about to kiss her, but Violet put her finger on my lips, I almost groaned, "First, tell me something."

"Anything."

"You're not planning anything for tomorrow, are you?" she asked, completely serious.

I didn't want to lie! But...it _is_ a surprise party..I sighed, knowing we weren't going to get anywhere if I didn't answer this. "Okay...I was thinking of a nice, romantic evening just the two of us." Before the party...

She eyed me suspiciously. "Nothing else? Like no party? Promise me you aren't throwing me a party. I'm not like Dara, I don't find them fun."

I smiled. "I promise that I am not throwing you a birthday party." Dara is, and it's a _surprise_ birthday party, I paused, "However, I am getting you a gift." And I have been working my ass off to get this.

"Alexander." she whined.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you something?"

Violet wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her wet, dripping, body against mine, smiling seductively, "A good one."

I put my hands on her waist and my hands itched to do more, "That almost worked." I said, "But I'm still getting you something."

I didn't give Violet a chance to respond because right after that my lips were hungrily moving against her's passionately. Violet's hands ran down my chest and we broke apart only for her to take my shirt off, before reconnecting once again. Her bare skin pressed against mine was almost more than I could take. My hands ran over her curves and I felt Violet shiver in sheer pleasure. We both wanted more. No, I _needed_ more. My hand moved up her back and I pulled that slim string that untied her bikini top. It slowly started to come off till a voice called out to us. I took a deep, aggravated breath.

"Violet! Alexander! Where are you guys?" Kiara's voice boomed.

We both pulled away, thinking the same thing, or what would have happened if this went on for a second longer. "Your sister's almost here." I murmered.

She sighed before fixing her bikini top. "Yeah." Violet said, sadly.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, Kiara burst in, Kyle trailing behind her. "There you guys are!" she exclaimed, happily. "Woah. Who are you and what did you do with my sister?" Even Kyle was staring, surprised. I was ready to push Violet behind me but realized this is a fourteen year old boy.

"Shut up, I'm still your sister. Just your sister in a bikini. Is that really such a crime?"

I wrapped my arms around her from the back and whispered in Violet's ear, "Not at all." Though I prefer nothing.

"I never knew you had a belly ring." Kiara stated. "If I remember correctly, you didn't want me to get one."

"I don't want you to be like me. And I especially don't want you to be how I was in high school."

"How were you in high school?" I asked.

"Yeah, what were you like? I mean I know you were different, like really different and wore pink, but that's about it." Kiara said, taking a seat on one of the pool chairs. Kyle dutifully sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I was actually really girly. I wanted to be the daughter that my parents would be proud of. So I wore pink, got perfect grades, was on the cheer leading squad... I was the captain of the team, actually. I dated guys who did sports and were 'popular'. Most of my friends were like that too, only they were truly like that. I had a couple friends who were shy, but they all wanted to be girly and everything. I followed rules and never broke any, because I thought they were there to help and protect. Basically, the complete opposite of who I really am, who you know now." she explained. The only thing that occured to me was the fact she dated...

"You were a cheerleader?" Kiara asked, shocked.

"You followed rules?" Kyle asked, also shocked.

"You dated?" I asked, hoping the jealousy wasn't audible in my voice.

Violet giggled. "Yes and yes. And of course I dated, Alexander. You dated too."

"I'm way older."

"Yeah and I'm almost twenty. I started dating at thirteen. I'm sure you started dating when you were young too." Violet pointed out.

"Yes." I grumbled.

Violet kissed my arm. "Plus, it's not like I'll let you meet my ex's. So you'll have no worries."

"Why not? I'm sure we'd get along great." I said, already plotting ways to make them suffer.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Just remember, harm my ex's and you can expect the same for yours." she said, before getting out of my grip and getting her towel. "Kiara, you sleeping over?"

"Can I?"

Violet looked at me. I looked at Kiara and smiled, "Of course. You're always welcome."

She brightened up. "Yay! Where can I sleep?"

"Not with Kyle. Sorry, but I'm not going to be responsible for you losing your virginity." Violet told Kiara.

She blushed. "I want to wait until after marriage anyways. But I understand where you're coming from."

I chuckled at her innocence, "Well it's late and you should be getting to bed soon. You two can say goodnight."

Kiara smiled at Kyle. If only she can just go to bed so the sexual tension between us would be over!

Kyle kissed Kiara goodnight, leaving them both with these goofy smiles on their faces. Once Kyle left, Kiara turned to Violet. "Can I sleep with you tonight? It's a big castle and I don't really know anyone else and I don't wanna be alone." she said, with perfect innocence.

Violet sighed. "Sure. Let's go." Not tonight.

She skipped off, leading the way to Alexander's room. I took Violet's hand and she intertwined our fingers, and we followed. "It's okay, love, another time." I murmered. Preferably tomorrow...

Violet smiled slightly. "Yeah that's true. Plus, Kiara probably got me some new...outfits we could use."

I grinned. "Sounds good to me."

I announced I was going for a quick flight, and too allow Violet and Kiara to bond a little. I snapped out my wings and went very high in the sky. I let the moon shine on my back, and it was full. Beautiful. I flew around, all the way till Vampiria, then back, just enjoying the night air. As I came through the window, Violet was tucking Kiara in.

"Looks like your good with kids to me." I said.

"She's not a kid, she's a teenager and she's also my sister." Violet answered, automatically, "So I'm guessing you went to the orphanage."

"Yeah, Rayne had a hard time getting the kids to sleep because they were all still excited about the new animals. It took a lot to convince them that the animals would still be there in the morning when they woke up." I said, walking towards her. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feel of Violet in my arms, "But do you know what they remembered the most?"

Violet shook her head. "They remembered the nice lady with the gold, sparkly eyes." I informed her.

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to donate all that to them?"

Violet shrugged. "Something I wanted to do on my own, I guess."

I smiled. "You could have done that on your own while telling me, you know."

Violet smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Is it because you didn't want me to know how you spent all your hard earned money on it?" I guessed. "Or because you knew I'd question where you got all the time to do this without my knowledge?"

Violet glanced down, guilty. "What exactly are you asking?"

I gently grabbed her chin and made Violet look at me. "Where did you get the time to do all this? It's a great thing and I think you're truly amazing for doing it. But how did you get the time to do so, without me knowing?"

She stared into my eyes, "Usually I go online when you're sleeping."

Though it angered me, I was worried. "Really? How often?"

"Every night..." she trailed.

I was angry, irritated, a bit sad, disappointed...worried, scared.., "You haven't been sleeping because of those nightmares. They never went away, did they?"

"Actually they went away. Well, once I stopped sleeping."

I shook my head, "Violet, you need sleep."

She sighed. "I know. But whenever I try, I don't get sleep anyways if I'm always woken up. So I figured I'd just do something useful instead."

I pulled her to my chest and held her tightly, "If you don't get any sleep, you're going to get run down." I said, concerned.

"I know." she mumbled against my chest.

"How about I have Anita get you one sleeping pill? Just for tonight. It'll knock you right out, you won't have any dreams or nightmares." I offered...just this once...

Violet thought about then nodded, "Deal." I sighed in relief.

Immediately, I called Anita, who came up and gave Violet a sleeping pill after asking why. And of course, I told her the truth and she looked concerned too. Violet reassured us that she would be just fine. But we both were still beyond worried. She took the sleeping pill and said goodnight to us both.

Violet crawled in next to her sister as Anita and I walked outside the bedroom.

"Is this house ready?" I whispered.

"Yes, you're just going to have to sign these papers and I'll turn them in tomorrow." she whispered back, handing me a paper and pen. I signed my signature and handed them back to Anita. I gave Anita a hug and a kiss on the forehead,

"Goodnight, sexy." I said and walked back into the room. I walked over to my closet and got down a blanket and pillow. I walked back to my couch and layed the blanket and pillow down before walking over to Violet. I kissed her forehead,

"Happy birthday, lovie. I'm so glad your with me..." I said and gave her a last kiss before walking back to the couch. I pulled the shirt off and stretched my wings out before cuddling them back and falling into a deep sleep. Ready for Violet tomorrow.


	15. Happy Birthday

"Alexander!" an urgent whisper said, "Alexander, wake up!" I decided to ignore it till it nearly pushed me off of the couch. I woke up, anger spiking inside of me till I saw it Anita.

"You're lucky you're like my mother..." I trailed, immediately feeling sad after I said that. I stood up, stretching my wings out. I glanced at a sleeping Kiara and sleeping Violet. Violet was cuddled with Kiara who was turned opposite from her sister. We walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Did you turn in the papers?"

Anita nodded and smiled, "Here are the keys for the house." she said, handing them over.

"What about the preparations for the party?"

"It will be held in the grand hall, there are atleast 170 people attending. Your father thought it would be great for his image if he 'threw a party' for his son's bodyguard."

I clenched my fist, "I hate that man." I walked towards the grand hall to see the decorations already being set up. I sighed, Violet was going to be so angry.

"Alexander!" I heard the familiar voice squeal. Turning around, I gave Dara a huge hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages!"

"Well I'm setting this party up!" she said then whispered in my ear, "Plus I met someone!"

I laughed, "What's his name?"

"Max! He was Violet's old friend that she went to my birthday party with!"

My jaw dropped, "You're dating fuckface? You could do better!"

"Oh don't be a jealous fun sucker!"

"I'm not being a "fun sucker" but he's...hmm, how should I put it...? Annoying! Thats the word."

"Hey, be nice! I am organizing you're girlfriend's party!"

I laughed and gave her another hug before walking over to my room to see Violet sitting up in bed next to her still sleeping sister. I grinned and walked over to Violet,

"Happy birthday, lovie." I said, kissing her lightly.

Violet groaned, "Don't remind me."

I pulled away, "Come on, get ready. I have a day planned for us!"

Violet gave me a strange look before crawling out of bed. I walked over to my closet and changed my jeans, then pulled out a gray shirt with a leather jacket. I sprayed on some cologne and ran a comb through my hair. I turned around to see Violet in a tight black tanktop and jeans with high boots.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I asked, slowly making my way toward her. My eyes scanned her body, wanting to take every bit of right now. I didn't care if Kiara was in the room anymore.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer, pressing my lips against hers, "And sexy?" I mumbled. She shook her head and continued kissing me. My hand tugged at the thin fabric that was separating our bodies. My lips traveled to her neck, my teeth lightly grazing over her skin. I was just about to take the shirt off when Kiara shuffled in bed,

"Violet?" she asked groggily, "Alexander?"

I groaned and moved to the side so Violet can see her sister. Violet hung her head low, mumbling some colorful words as she proceeded towards her sister.

"I'm here." she mumbled angrily.

"Happy birthday, sissy." she said lightly. My annoyance and anger was forgotten when I felt the love between the two. It felt like I was intruding...

"Good morning, angel." I said, smiling towards Kiara, "I'll be waiting in the kitchen, Violet." I said. I

walked quickly towards the kitchen and looked in the fridge, taking out a beer bottle. I twisted the cap off and put it to my lips, eager to taste the drink.

I could almost see Lydia scowling in front of me, saying, "This habit of yours will one day kill you."

But instead of Lydia, I saw my beautiful Violet standing there, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. I finished off my bottle and put it the sink,

"Satisfied?" she asked. I nodded,

"For now." I laughed then grabbed her hand and made our way towards the elevator.

"There's an elevator in this place?" she asked in shock. I laughed, "It only leads to the underground training room and garage."

Violet, who was still in shock, became more mesmerized when she saw the elevator was glass.

I pressed the button G, and waited. We passed the training room which was filled with people sparring or training with dummies.

"Who are all these people?"

"They're the other partners for demon raids."

We arrived at the garage which was filled with over a hundred cars.

"A-Are these all of yours?"

"No, they're other peoples." I said then led her towards the separate garage, "These are all mine." I said.

Her jaw nearly dropped as she rushed to every car and looked inside. "Let's take this one!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the black BMW which had green flames coming from the side. I froze and shook my head.

"Please," I said in a strained voice, "Not that one."

Violet looked confused, "Why not?"

I shook my head, walking towards the black Ferrari with red lines. I picked the keys up from the rack next to it and climbed in, turning the car. Violet soon got in after, and asked again,

"Why not that car?"

I sighed, "It was Lydia's. I haven't gone in it after her death and I don't plan too anytime soon." I

said, turning on the music.

"Well, where are we going?" she asked, changing the topic.

I slung my arm over her shoulder as I drove out of the garage, "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises!"

"So if you walked into the room and I had a can of whipped cream and some cherries, you wouldn't like it?"

"Well...when you put it that way.."

I chuckled and lightly kissed her forehead while taking my arm off her shoulders.

_Cut it out, cut it out_

_I know it's what you're wanting to say_

_Burning up, burning up _

_I know why you're feeling this way_

_There's an ache you can't erase _

_A yearning that you can't replace_

_And you want Him, and you need Him _

_But you act like He's not there_

_Yeah, you know that you're hollow_

_And something's missing here_

_So you push and you pull the hole in your soul _

_But you can't make the hunger disappear _

The song said. I glanced at Violet, who was listening intently to the song.

_You got a rusted out lock on your door_

_Getting ready to break _

_You've held back love long enough_

_I think it's time to cave _

"Geez, this song reminds me a lot about when I first tasted your blood." Violet sighed.

I laughed, "I know you still crave for my blood."

_You're waiting for a sign_

_The fact is faith is blind_

_Do you want to spend your whole life jaded?_

_Stuck in a rut that you created _

_Why don't you break the cycle? _

_Let love win. _

"What makes you say that?" she said, looking over at me.

"Because my blood is amazing."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Oh really? Did you become a wannabe vampire and tried sucking your own blood?"

"No. I just know because I'm awesome, so that just makes my blood amazing!"

Violet laughed, "Well your blood is pretty awesome..."

"Feel free, lovie." I joked.

Finally, we arrived at the destination, "We're in the middle of the woods!" Violet said, climbing out of the car. I got out of the car and walked over to Violet's side, "This is where rapists take their victims!" she laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know I'm not planning on raping you?" I grinned, trapping Violet with my body.

"It's not rape if I like it..." she purred, pulling my lips to hers.

I picked her up and ascended into the air, my wings stretching out, our lips still connected. I knew the spot perfectly so I didn't need to open my eyes to know where to land. It was a large clearing which was surrounded by a river of water, making it an island. Fruit tree's sprouted on this little island, along with endangered flowers. I layed Violet on the comfy grass and rolled us over, so she was laying on top of me. Violet's shirt came off a second later, with my following it. My hand was instantly to her zipper, tugging it down while my thumbs were unbuttoning the button. Just as I was going to slide it down, I heard children's laughter as it neared us.

"Even in the middle of nowhere, we have something fucking interrupting us!"

I pulled away from Violet, handing her shirt. My fists were clenched in anger and I could feel the black slowly taking over the white. Soon enough, Alexander. Be patient. I reminded myself. Three little, familiar kids appeared from behind the woods.

"Pwince Alexwander!" Michael squealed.

"Why are you here with the pretty sparkly eyed lady?" Jeane asked eagerly, running up to cling to my leg.

I picked Michael and Jeane up when the third one ran up to me,

"Don't forget me, Pwince!" Stela said, jumping on my back, bending my wing slightly backwards.

"Oh, my wing, my wing." I said, readjusting her, "Ah, that's better."

"I'm here with the pretty, sparkly-eyed lady because it's her birthday." I said, emphasizing pretty.

Violet glanced at the kids and blushed at my remark.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PWETTY SPARKLY-EYED LADY!" they squealed and erupted into laughter.

"Lovie, can you hold Stela?" I asked, trying to prove to her that she is good with kids. Violet grabbed Stela and held her as Stela wrapped her small legs around Violet's waist and her tiny arms around her neck.

"You're pwetty!" she said, staring at Violet in awe.

"Isn't she?" I asked which earned me an fierce nod from each of the,.

"Hey, stranger!" Rayne said, flying out of the woods with a tiny puppy in her arms which was fast asleep, "Hi, Violet!"

"Come on! We gotta head back. I got Billy here." she said, gesturing towards the dog.

"Billy?" Violet chuckled, "That's a cute name."

"He's my puppy!" Stela laughed, "Thank you!" she said and gave Violet a kiss on the cheek. Violet's cheek slightly reddened and she looked at the girl,

"Can I get another one?" Violet asked, touching Stela's nose. Stela nodded and kissed Violet on the eye.

"You are so good with kids!" Rayne said then pointed at Violet, "Liar!" she accused with a goofy grin on her face. Violet laughed and set the girl down. I set Michael and Jeane down and let them run over to Rayne.

"Oh, happy birthday Violet." she said before walking into the forest with the kids jumping over the small stream.

Violet and I stayed at the spot for awhile, just talking about her father, my father, my prince business, Lydia, how she hates her mother, how she felt when Kiara was born, her first birthday, how she used to be.

"You know, I came to your highschool a lot to give speeches that my dad forced me to do. It was to "up" his status as King."

"You did?" Violet asked, "I don't think you'd recognize me though...I had short hair in the back which got longer. I used to wear a lot of colorful make up and wore literally, bright pink clothing..." Violet snapped her fingers, "I remember my old friends drooling over you!"

I thought for a moment, until I looked back into my memories and saw the very girly girl who was standing in the middle of a big crowd of girls, my eyes widened as I looked at Violet now, "That was you?" Violet nodded. "You used to piss me off!"

Violet's head snapped up and she glared at me, "Can I know why?"

"Well for one, you were way to girly. Two, you always used to fake laugh. Three, you were too nice. Four, you used to pretend you were interested in me." I kissed Violets forehead, "You're perfect the way you are now."

Violet was quiet for awhile before speaking up, "I only fake laughed and pretended I was interested to make my mom proud." she shook her head, "I guess I was annoying..."

My phone vibrated and as I took it out, I saw it was a text from Dara,

**Party starts in five hours.** she reminded. I pulled Violet up,

"Come on, I got something to give you, birthday girl."

"Ugh, don't call me that!"

"There's nothing wrong with turning 20!"

"But there is with it being my birthday." I laughed and headed towards the car. As soon as we sat in the car, I reached into my jacket and took out a blindfold that even vampires couldn't see through.

"Bear with me, love." I said, ignoring Violet's protests. I wrapped it around her eyes and started driving towards the house. I took the right turns and soon, we were in front of Violet's old home. I got out, then helped Violet out.

"Ok.." I whispered and unfolded the blind fold. Violet stared shock at her old home, tears springing to her eyes.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she demanded, angrily, "Someone else lives here."

I shook my head, "Not anymore." I handed her the small box. Violet opened it and gasped. Inside was a key. The key to the house. I handed the papers for the house also.

"Alexander..." she whispered, "Is...this my present...?" she asked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry! I can't take it." she said, turning towards the car. I pulled her hand back,

"I bought this home for you, Violet. Just for you. I can't just return it." I whispered, kissing her lightly on the neck.

So for the next two hours, Violet showed me her home, she explained to me every little memory and even showed me her room. Everything was apparently how it was like when they lived there with her father. I had the previous owners restore it.

Finally, we headed back to the car. Our ride home was silent, we just listened to music and enjoyed eachother's company. We started nearing home when I listened to the lyrics of a song,

_She opens up my bedroom door _

_She's waking me up soon _

_"I'm turning on the light" she warns _

_It's the little things that you do _

_She's the one that start's my day.. _

_My dear mom... my comforter _

_My friend forever _

_When life's right or wrong _

_She is also my laughter _

_Yet my shoulder to cry on _

_My mom is my super hero _

_My mom is my world... _

I growled and shut the radio off, nearly breaking it. Violet jumped in response then gave me a strange look. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Where is your mom?" Violet asked. I heard a snap in the steering wheel as I kept squeezing it. As soon as we got into the garage, I parked the car and slammed it hard enough that it dented the door.

"Alexander? Where's your mom?" Violet pressed. I breathed through my nose as I remembered my fathers words, "Answer my question!" she said, tugging at my elbow. I froze,

"Violet, not now." I said through clenched teeth, I heard someone walking towards us.

"Yes now! I don't know about your mom and you know about mi-"

"Violet!" I snarled, "There are some things that you don't need to know!" I growled, ripping my arm out of her grip and storming past Anita.

"Please Leo! He's my only son!" she begged, her long white hair trailing behind her as she was on her knee's, nearly begging.

"Not anymore! He is the Prince now! He can't have some...some filth as his mother." Leo spat.

"You married me!"

"I only wanted a son to follow in my footsteps! I never wanted a pathetic woman like you as a wife!"

"You can't take my away from my own child!" she said, her voice breaking.

"I can and will. He's not your son anymore. Forget about him, woman. If you near him, or even think about telling him any of this, I will have your head hanging on my wall."

"We made love!" she cried, "Did that mean nothing to you?"

"No, it doesn't. I feel disgusting being around you! Get out of my sight, creature." he growled, "If you do not leave this instant, I will have the guards bring him out here and make him watch as I kill you. Now leave." he ordered.

Through all of this, I was hiding behind the wall, doing nothing as he banished the woman who loved me more then anything.

I stormed into my room, digging my music player out of the top shelf and changed into long shorts. I walked quickly into the kitchen, pulling out as much alcohol I could carry. Then bringing it into the training room. I had a secluded room that was made for my powers. Chugging down the alcohol, I stood there and threw the bottle against the wall. With a yell, I felt my powers shoot out of me, surrounding me and destroying everything in the room. Around me was a black/purple color.

**Are you giving me permission to come out, master?** It sneered.

**Go away. **

**Let me come out, I can help get all that anger out of you**. It cooed.

**Shut up. **

Finally, the power drained out of me, leaving me weakened. After a half an hour of just thinking in the room, I felt extremely guilty. I shouldn't have said that to Violet... She didn't deserve it. So I did what I do best, I ran into my room too see Violet laying on my bed with a book. She looked up at me with soft eyes that immediately hardened.

"Violet-" I started.

"Don't." she said, "I don't want to hear it."

"You're going to have too." I said shutting the door and walking towards Violet.

As soon as I got in front of her, Violet's hand had slapped my cheek so hard that my head jolted to the side, "What you did, was totally expected, but it hurt. Don't ever do that again...it seemed like you really hated me.." she mumbled sadly. I'm a monster. Making a girl...like this, the girl I loved, sad. I felt my arms automatically wrap around her, I pressed her body closely.

"My dad had-"

"You don't have too. Anita told me the whole story."

"I'm so sorry, Violet. I shouldn't have taken it out on you.." I sighed, "Especially doing that to on your birthday, I truly am terrible. You shouldn't have to deal with me.." I said, pulling away, I stared

Violet straight in her eyes, "I'll always be here for you, but I'm giving you the chance to back out. To never come back to me.."

Violet narrowed her eyes and touched my cheek, "I will never, ever, back out on you." she said and brought her lips to mine.

"Violet! I have some stuff for you to do!" Dara said, barging in, "Sorry, lovebirds. Violet's going with me." she said. I laughed and nodded. Kissing her forehead.

"Let go-let-don't touch m-I don't want t-Fine..." she said, sighing in response. I reached into my pocket and put the headphones in my ear. I blasted the metal music which helped my relax as I walked into the gym. I turned the music up to full so all sound around me was blocked out as I worked out.

I worked out for an hour or two at least. My body was sweaty and I was in need of a shower. Making my way to the bedroom, I still couldn't hear anything because the guitar and drums drowned out the sound. I rubbed my hands over my eyes as I opened the door to the bathroom. I closed the door and when I removed the headphones and opened my eyes, what I saw was breath-taking. Violet, standing nude under the shower as water spilled down on her. My eyes opened and jaw dropped,

"I'll...just..leave..." I said, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Violet said with a devilish grin, "Join me..." she purred.

"I can't.. I mean, we have to get out soon and-hell. I'm staying." I muttered and took off my shorts as I climbed in with my girlfriend.

Violet and I climbed out of the shower, both of us wrapped in the towel.

"Finally." she muttered, then looked at me, "That was amazing."

I nodded in agreement, speechless. We heard a knock on the door immediately after, I opened it, realizing I was just in a towel that was wrapped around my waist while Violet's were wrapped just above her breasts.

Dara glanced at us and smiled, "I need to get you ready for...your date with Alexander..?" she said, slyly. Violet knew something was up, but without saying anything, walked with Dara towards her room.

I shook my head to get rid of the excess water. Then I slipped on some boxers and pulled on some black jeans. I put on a black shirt with a white tie, then put on some nice shoes. I looked myself up and down before realizing I looked fine. Walking out the door and into the crowded grand hall, I thought to myself,

_Let the party begin._


	16. The Party

I saw my beautiful girlfriend looking as sexy as always. Her eyes were pitch black which almost sent me over the edge. Violet's eyes were scanning the crowd for me. I grinned to myself once her eyes landed upon me. Violet started towards me, ignoring an annoyed Dara but was stopped by a young blonde vampire.

"If you'll excuse me, sir. I have to go greet my date." I said with a proud smile and walked away. I heard her friend say,

_"You know, I like this look for you better. Don't get me wrong, you were pretty before, but wow. You're just...gorgeous, but in a natural way. Like you were always meant to look like this." _I saw Violet shift as I walked behind her. I held my finger to the girl, Stacey, and winked at her.

"That's because she was. This is the real Violet." I said, coming up from behind me.

Violet turned around suddenly and her hand raised to slap me but I caught it, "Now, now. You may be an amazing fighter, second best there is," I said, leaning in closely. "But I'm the first."

"That may be true, but I'm angry, asshole." she said, glaring at me, "And it's your fault. I told you not to throw me a fucking party, you promised you wouldn't, but you did anyways!"

"Oh shit, this is your doing? You're in big trouble." Stacey added. Oh, we'll see about that.

I leaned away and smiled my winning smile at her, "What makes you say that? Don't you know?" I asked, before pulling Violet towards my chest. I caressed her cheek and looked at her, adoringly. "I'm her boyfriend, it's allowed to play a couple tricks here or there on her. She'll forgive me."

"He's right." she told her friend, and Stacey looked shocked. Violet's body stiffened, thinking she made a mistake. I grinned, and turned her around suddenly.

"I-" Violet started, but was cut off by my lips crashing down on her. Violet's body melted into mine, she pressed herself to me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms snaked around Violet's waist, as my tongue ran over her teeth.

I forgot about the other 500 people in the hall until they shouted,

"The Prince is having a relationship with his body guard!"

"Who would have known?"

"When did it start?"

"This is fucking hot!"

Violet pulled back, her eyebrows furrowed from being the center of attention. God, I'm su used to it. I leaned in and whispered, "It's okay, love, they'll turn their attention elsewhere soon enough."

"You... You're dating... Prince Alexander?" Stacey asked, shocked.

Irritation spiked inside of me till I remembered this is Violet's few friends. "I prefer Alexander." I said politely, taking her hand and lightly kissed it, "And you are...?"

"S-S-S-Stacey!"

Violet sighed. "You still have a thing for him, don't you?" Oh what's this?

She blushed bright red at this. "Violet!" She hissed.

Violet smirked. "That's for fourth grade."

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened in fourth grade?"

Stacey rolled her eyes. "I blurted out in front of everyone that she liked Owen Rodgers accidentally."

"How was that an accident? I was lying so no one would know, and all you had to do was keep quiet, but noooo you just said really loud, 'But yesterday you told me you liked Owen Rodgers!'" Violet exclaimed.

"Accidentally!"

I laughed. "So you're one of Violet's old friends?"

Stacey nodded, her eyes mushy as she stared at me. Teenagers.

"Yeah, well I'll be taking her because I don't want to talk to you right now, you jerk. You promised you wouldn't, but you did. So you can have fun by yourself and I'm going to introduce Stacey to some of your idiotic friends." Violet said, smiling.

I laughed, as much as I wanted her in my arms, I can wait till later, or tonight. "Go for it, lovie, enjoy the party. Come find me once you're done."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

I _almost_ laughed, "Oh you will. You know you can't resist me."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Watch me." she grabbed Stacey's arm and walked off.

I laughed, my beautiful girl. How did I get someone like that? Dara pranced next to me, "Enjoying the party, prince?"

"I am, indeed. Thank you, Dara."

"It was your idea, Alexander."

I opened my mouth but was cut off by my angry father, "Can I speak to you outside, Prince Alexander?" Leo said, trying to act calm and collected. I nodded and walked on to the balcony.

"How **could **you?" Leo boomed, his red eyes glaring at me, "Dating some _trash?_ I have taught you better!"

Without control, my hand wrapped around his throat and I pushed him into the wall, "Don't you dare call her trash. You are the trash, _father._" I said every word with hatred, "And you have taught me better? Is that what I heard," I pressed him farther into the wall and got to him, "Banishing my mother, isn't what I call a lesson." I dropped my pathetic excuse of a father and walked inside to enjoy my girlfriends party.

For the next hour, I talked with some photographers and fans. I started getting together the amps and picking out the song I wanted to sing. But as I walked around and got everything together, I heard something...interesting. Violet and the vampire prince. I almost felt a growl raise in my throat but I willed it down and focused on my task. Finally Violet found me again, as I watched Violet's friend and Darrel talking, each wearing silly grins. My girlfriend walked up next to me,

"What're they up to?" she asked.

"Exchanging pick up lines." I laughed.

Violet laughed as well, "Wow, they would."

I smiled brilliantly. "You enjoying yourself?"

Violet nodded. "But you still aren't forgiven for lying."

"I didn't lie." I objected.

"You promised-"

"I did not throw you a party. **Dana** threw you a **surprise** party. I just knew about it." I said, smug.

She rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

"Nope! It means I didn't break my promise!"

"Oh whatever." Violet said, smiling. I knew it, she couldn't resist it.

"Oh and you use to like the vampire prince? Really?" I asked, trying not to let the jealousy leak through my voice.

Violet smiled, "Mhm, had posters and everything."

I felt my eyes darken but she kissed me softly, "Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you're the jealous one?"

I caressed her cheek. "You bring it out." I whispered in her ear. Violet shivered with desire.

"Mmm... you need to stop this." she informed me.

"Stop what?"

"Making me want you. We're not going to have sex right here in front of all these people. It's already bad that we're being seen together, your dad will kill me."

My eyes darkened. "He'll do no such thing. I don't agree with those stupid rules he made, especially those saying I can't have you. No one will take you away from me, especially not that bastard."

She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me, "You're right. You have me, I'm yours and that's the way it'll stay." she said softly.

Speaking of the devil, Leo came over and took her arm. I narrowed my eyes, "Violet! I haven't seen you yet today." He said, pulling her away from me and in front of a large crowd of people. "Happy Birthday to the best body guard I've ever seen in my life!" He exclaimed before hugging her. I felt my hair go black, they were talking and he was being his...irritating self.

Leo laughed a big, booming fake laugh. "You've always been quite the charmer, Violet." He said, loudly.

Violet looked away and stared my straight in the eye.

She jumped off the stage, and brushed by me, heading out the doors to my room. I immediately got the hint and couldn't help but want it more.

I followed her silently as she went into the bathroom and the minute Violet turned around, I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. My lips moved fluently against Violet's.

Things carried on and damn the first time was amazing, but the second time was better. Centuries of practice helps...a lot.

We were putting our clothes back on while I couldn't avert my eyes from Violet's body till Darrel walked in. My moron of a friend stared at Violet's breasts till I growled and he looked away. "Just came in because you guys suddenly went quiet. Wanted to make sure you weren't dead or something." He said, smiling.

Violet finished putting her shirt back on then patted Darrel's back, "Even?" ...what was she talking about?

"Oh yeah. You're definitely forgiven." He said. I looked at Darrel, wanting to punch him, and then at Violet. What the hell?

Violet smacked the back of Darrel's head. "Why don't you go flirt with Stacey?"

He smirked. "I'll do that on our date tomorrow."

I smiled. "Nice."

"Please don't fuck and chuck my friend."

"I would never." Darrel swore. What was happening?

Violet and I exchanged a look, then narrowed our eyes at Darrel. "Mmhhmm..."

"No I'm serious, she's different." He said, this was getting way to weird.

Violet sighed. "Fine. Break her heart, I'll break your face. Clear?"

"Clear."

Just then, a tall man with broad shoulders entered the already cramped bathroom, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Dimitri! I haven't seen him for so long! He had long black hair, and eyes such a light, ice blue that they were almost white. He gave Violet a lazy smile. "Hello, pretty lady. Can you tell me why it smells like sex in here? Was there a threesome?"

I laughed. "No, Dimitri, there was not."

Darrel sighed. "Yeah, I wasn't allowed."

Violet stood silently, waiting to be introduced, "Dimitri, this is my girlfriend, Violet. Love, this is my cousin, Dimitri. He's a blood child like me. His hair was originally white, but for some reason it changed to black."

Dimitri smiled proudly. "Only one in the world, baby!" Yeah, he loved that part about him.

Violet smiled. "Nice to meet you, Dimitri." Violet said, noting the empty vodka bottle in his hand. "Seriously, is everyone in your family an alcoholic?"

We both laughed. "Helps with the side effects of being one of the dammed." Dimitri explained. "Plus, our grandfather was a diagnosed alcoholic so it runs in the blood." So true.

"Speaking of which, why are you bringing an empty bottle into the bathroom?" I asked.

"Because I hid a bit in here." He said, opening the shower curtain to reveal boxes and boxes full of bottles and bottles of alcohol. Smart cousin!

"So you did." I confirmed. Not as much as I would expect though, I could finish those by myself.

Dara opened the door. "Present time!" She exclaimed. "...Woah, party in the bathroom?"

"Yes, and you weren't invited." Violet told her. We all laughed and exited, well all but Dimitri who needed what he came in for in the first place.

"Not everyone brought a present though, right?" Violet verified. "I really don't like presents."

"No, not everyone did." I said, my arm around his waist.

Violet sighed in relief. "So there shouldn't be a lot, right?" Violet asked, as we approached the party. If only she knew. People moved out of the way, until we reached the table.

There was a gigantic stack of gifts all for my girl. I smiled to myself.

"Can you believe that all these, and still not everyone brought a gift?" I said, smiling.

"Come on, Violet, open them."

"Open mine last!" Flo exclaimed.

"No! I'm her sister, she can open mine last!" Kiara argued. I loved seeing the shocked expression on my cute girlfriend.

Violet went through the people she didn't know first. It was all sorts of gift cards, weapons, action movies and video games. Violet tossed the present from her mom in the garbage. I sighed and shook my head, then slowly moved out and grabbed the present. She can open this later. After all that, there were nine presents left. From Kiara, Flo, Darrel, Mike, Patrick, Damien, Anita, Zane and Dimitri.

Violet opened Dimitri's, and found a beautiful vintage dress, "What did you get me this for?" she asked, admiring it.

"I want you to wear it for Alexander's birthday party."

"Wow, you think far ahead." Violet commented, closing the box before I could actually look at the dress.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dimitri said, before taking a nice gulp from his bottle. My throat ached for some so I slowly moved next to Dimitri and he handed me a bottle.

"Thanks for the gift." she said, putting it aside. Violet picked up the one from Zane. She opened it and it was just a shitload of condoms. "... Thanks for the protection, Zane." Everyone laughed at the protector needing protection. Something rang inside my head, we haven't used condoms..at all... Shit.

Violet put his aside and opened Anita's, which was a blender like the one I had used to make my smoothies. Violet smiled, "Guess who's getting a smoothie for this?"

Anita chuckled. "He told me you enjoyed those." I did, didn't I?

Violet put that with the others and opened Damien's, Patrick's and Mike's which were all sexy outfits. Violet can now be a naughty french maid, sailor girl, nurse, bunny, cow girl and a school girl. Oh dear lord. I had to clear my throat and sit down to cover a sort-of bulge in my pants as I imagined her in all those. Dimitri burst into laughter and patted me on the back,

"After, however many centuries, you would think you could control that."

I smirked, "Like you're one to talk."

"Hey, Violet, didn't you use to have a school girl outfit like that?" Stacey asked. I heard this and raised an eyebrow. "Remember... you were going to sing that song about Mr. Watson for the talent show and then your dad found out and told you that there was no way in hell you would go on stage dressed like that?" Mr. Watson? Sexy school girl outfit? What.

"That's right, I did." Violet said, as she reminisced about something. "And then I dyed my hair black, wore fishnets, a black mini-skirt, and a tight black shirt that only covered my breats while singing a song about being seventeen and him not being able to control me."

"Right! It ended with 'You cannot control me, father. Daddy's girl's a fucking monster.' It was great! What did you ever do with that song?" She asked.

"Sold it to humans."

"Hey...do you still have that stuff on video?" Darrel asked.

"Alexander, you never told us she had a belly ring. That's hot." Zane added. Oh that belly ring, I shivered.

I smirked. "I know she is. And I wanted to keep her to myself."

"Which is why I don't think it's a good idea to show you boys that video. I was way more revealing than I should've been." Violet told everyone. "I wasn't a good kid."

Darrel smirked. "No...you were a **very **bad girl." He _always_ brought things over board.

"Enough." I said with authority, defending Violet, "Go ahead, Violet, open your next gift."

She opened Darrel's and got a whole bunch of toys and not just trucks or barbies, I mean _toys._ Lots of them were for self pleasure, along with a whip and handcuffs for I'm guessing, me, and the cop and criminal outfits to go with. "You know, I'm starting to think your friends went shopping for you for my birthday."

They laughed, but I was guessing she was serious.

The next gift was from Flo. It was a scrapbook. Violet opened it and people started crowding around to look, it started off when she was a baby. The toddler and child pictures were next. My favorite of those was of her in her princess dress, looking up at the camera. Violet wasn't smiling or anything, just looking with curiosity. The next two pages were of Violet as a teenager, some with my dad. So this was her dad...

Violet smiled to herself as she looked at the pictures, some were of Violet bored at my meetings, training, glaring at the camera and just being around the house.

The last pages were full of Violet and I. Talking in the kitchen, sleeping in each others arms, kissing, and training together. Violet picked out three favorites, one of us just laying out in the sun, holding hands, and having a great time. The second is us kissing in his kitchen. The last is us fighting. I don't know why, I'm all sweaty and shirtless. I take it back.

After that page though... it was empty. Violet pouted. "Hey, why isn't there anymore? Does my life end here?"

Flo laughed. "No, you just need to finish it."

"My life or the book?"

"Both."

"That's pretty... now open my gift!" Kiara exclaimed.

Instead of questioning her, Violet opened it. There was a shitload of Disney movies and home videos I was guessing. "Kiara! You found these!" Violet exclaimed, happily.

"Yup! I figured you would want them."

Violet hugged her. "Thank you. Everyone, really, thanks. It's all appreciated. Now who wants cake?" Everyone cheered. This was my que to start me little performance.

After everyone had cake and I knew Violet was looking for me, I strapped on my guitar, got my old band out of the crowd and tapped the mike.

"This one... is for the birthday girl." I said, into the mike. The band started and my voice sang,

_"On the ground I lay_  
_Motionless in pain_  
_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_  
_Did I fall asleep_  
_Is this all a dream_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die) _  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying."_

As much as I tried not thinking of it, Lydia's death played in my head over and over again.

_"On this bed I lay_  
_Losing everything_  
_I can see my life passing me by_  
_Was it all too much_  
_Or just not enough_  
_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_,

I shook out the thought of those horrid times and remembered I was singing this for my girl, and it was true. I will always wait for Violet.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I will not die, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying."_

At the end, I reached my hand out towards he awestruck Violet and she took it, going onstage with him. "You're amazing." Violet said, still in awe.

I smiled. "Thank you, now it's your turn."

"That's not a good idea, I haven't sang in years." Violet said, trying to back away, but then realizing she was already on the stage.

"Well lets not wait another. Who here wants to hear Violet sing?"

The guests roared, outnumbering Violet and allowing me to win, yet again. I smirked. "Sing."

"Just for that it's going to be about drugs." Violet said. What? I felt my smile fall and glared at Violet as she pushed me off the stage.

"This one is for Prince Alexander." Violet announced. Great.

_"Maybe I need some rehab_  
_Or maybe just need some sleep_  
_I got a sick obsession_  
_I'm seeing it in my dreams_  
_I'm lookin down every alley_  
_I'm making those desperate calls_  
_I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall_

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love."_

Her voice was mezmiring...

_"Won't listen to any advice_  
_Momma's telling me I should think twice_  
_But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis_  
_My friends think I've gone crazy_  
_My judgments gettin' kinda hazy_  
_My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head_

_What you got boy, is hard to find_  
_I think about it all the time_  
_I'm all strung out my heart is fried_  
_I just cant get you off my mind!_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love."_

Violet pulled me back onto the stage and started dancing with me as I sang.

_"I don't care what people say_  
_The rush is worth the price I pay_  
_I get so high when you're with me_  
_But crash and crave you when you leave_

_Hey, so I got a question_  
_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_  
_Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum_  
_Is my love your drug?_  
_Your drug?_  
_Huh, your drug?_  
_Huh, your drug?_  
_Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_  
_(I said)_  
_Your love your love your love is my drug_  
_Your love your love your love_

_Hey, hey, so_  
_You love, your love your love, is my drug."_

Violet kissed me sweetly, "Thank you." she whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I whispered back.

"The party, my present, dealing with me and just for everything. Thank you."

I smiled. "You are very welcome."

"Violet!" Anita called from the side of the stage. I took her hand and we walked over to Anita together.

"This wasn't printed out earlier, but this is also my gift to you." She said, handing me a piece of paper.

Confused, Violet looked down, ahh the one most important thing..."Okay... I'm really not in a thinking mood. What is this?"

"A clean bill of health." She explained. "You are officially healthy enough to fight again."

Violet grinned. "Really?" she exclaimed, the excitement clear in her voice.

I laughed. "Yes, love, really."

"Awesome! Let's go right now!" Violet said, trying to go for the door, but I still had her hand and held Violet back. "Oh what now? Come on, please?"

"This is your party, birthday girl." I reminded her. "We can go tomorrow morning, but we aren't leaving our guests now."

Violet pouted, sticking out her lower lip and looking up at me with her gold eyes. "But I wanna go now..." I stared at her, about to cave, but Anita pulled my sleeve.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Don't give in, boy. What she's pulling is the oldest trick in the book. She can wait." She said, all knowingly, before leaving.

"Thanks a lot!" Violet shouted.

"You did that on purpose?" I asked, amused and pulling her in.

"Yeah, it's a girl thing. Works every time...well unless someone else ruins it." she said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Huh. I'll have to look out for that."

Violet smiled. "I won't pull it often, I promise."

"Sure you will. Now would you care to dance?"

Violet nodded and we danced the night away.

After the guests left, I was exhausted. I helped Anita and the crew clean up, much to the dismay of my father. Violet's gifts were brought to her father's house, well the ones she didn't need. I wanted to hurry up to my room, get into the hot shower with Violet standing next to me...her nude body dripping with water, her dark hair drenched and her long eyelashes speckled with water. I shook my head, let's wait till later to think about that.

I immediately left the hall and took the human-machine called the elevator up to my room. I heard light snores from the other side so I opened the door to see my cute and sexy girlfriend laying on the bed with a provocative cop outfit...yet she was sleeping. Of course she was tired, she had a long day. I called a maid to change her clothes because I would feel kind of creepy changing her, then I cuddled next to her and quickly fell asleep.

Only to have the worst dream play in my head.

**SORRRRY! WE COULDN'T POST FOR VERYYY LONNNGG BECAUSE SAM'S(imagination57)'S INTERNET WAS DOWN! BUT HERE IT ISSSS! ;)**

**REVIEW! AND READ VIOLET'S SIDE!**


	17. Demon's Coming Soon

**AN**

**Soooo I'm kinda upset I didn't get that many reviews on our last chapter. I admit, we haven't update for awhile, and we're sorrrrrry but I think we deserve more reviews;) I mean you want more sexy Alexander riiighhtt? In order for him to come out, Sam&I need reviews. Soo tell you what, 10 reviews on this chapter for both Violet's POV & Alexander's POV, we update right away. Deal? :-} well on with the story...**

_Red eyes, black hair, long black wings with red streaks, tall...it was me. But whyt was I angry..? What was I doing? Standing over a Violet's body with someone very familiar beside me. Someone I missed greatly. Someone who was banished. My mother. I looked at her, _

_"Mother..." I whispered. She smiled meekly, _

_"Alexander..." her eyes teared, "My dear child, Alexander..." her soft hands brushed my cheek and my face automatically rubbed itself against them. _

_"Alexander.." another whimper said. I looked down at Violet and dropped down to my knee's as the blood poured out of her mouth. Her golden eyes looked at me, "Please, save me..." _

_"Violet?" I said, "Violet? Wake up! Please! Wake up!" I picked up Violet's limp body, "Mother? Who did this? Tell me. Tell me __**now**__." I said in a growl. _

_"Alexander," she shook her head in disgust, "You are just like your father." Then she turned and walked away. Please...don't go...please..stay, mother. I looked at Violet's shaking and tortured body...for the first time in my life, I felt...hopeless. _

"Alexander! Wake up!" I heard someone's voice say, "Wake **up!**" the manly voice said, then with a growl pushed me off the bed. I jumped up, still a bit groggy then stared angrily at my cousin.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, Dimitri." I said, not asking rather..ordering. I was not in the mood for fun and games. And most of all...I was worried, where's Violet, my precious Violet? Why was she not here in my arms.

Dimitri grinned the held up two full bottles of some human vodka called Grey Goose. I snagged one at out Dimitri's hand then with a _plump_, sat on my bed and began consuming the alcohol.

"Ah, the great taste of alcohol."

I grunted in agreement, then as all the rational thoughts came back into my head, I stood on my feet quickly, "Where's Violet?" I asked before the liquid was even halfway down my throat, causing it to land on Dimitri in little droplets. He growled, his eyes turning red and hair...well, that was already black.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." he said, each word broken off into a growl, "Or else I will slowly dismember each part of your body and feed them to your own guard dogs."

"Forget about that, you moron, where is my girlfriend? Tell me **no**-" But I stopped myself in mid sentence..._ You're just like your father._ I gulped, only a dream. I'm nothing like him.

Dimitri got up and took a long sip from his Grey Goose, then with a pat on my back from him, pointed downstairs, "Training. She's been at it and can't stop rambling about how much fun you and her are going to have hunting those, and I quote 'those_ fucking_ demons'. Oh these teenager's these days and their mouths." he said with a shake of his head and began walking away. I took the book that was on my bed side stand and threw it, in a perfect spiral, at the back of his head.

"_Fuck!_" he raged and whirled on me, "You just signed your death sentence." he warned then ran at me. Dimitri may be old, and _very_ strong and _very_powerful, but he is not as old as me. Not as strong as me. And definitely not as powerful as me. I have at least 100 years on Dimitri. Now that I think on it...he may be as strong as Violet, maybe even stronger. We'd have to test that theory out. With his Blood Child powers, he had the advantage, and with his age and centuries of training, had his strength.

Dimitri was close enough to where he was about to hit me, head-on. Stupid. Surprising me, he side-stepped my quickly then flipped behind me and shot me with illusions. You see, each Blood Child has a different power, or maybe a couple. I had fire and water, minus the crazy beast inside me. He has control overs ones mine in each way possible. A great skill to have, he can put me in an illusion, he can control my feelings, in other words being an empath. He can read my thoughts but only if I allowed him, with ordinary vampires he could get into their minds after having a taste of their blood, hence being some sort of telepath. And much more but it is left undiscovered.

Like I said, he put an illusion in front of my eyes, I was walking down a street now. With Dimitri there but I couldn't fight back as he pummeled me into the ground. "Not so high and might now, eh cousin?" Dimitri mocked but was stupid enough to let his power waver which gave me a chance to freeze his ankles to the ground and swipe out from his mind trick.

I used my speed and made my way behind Dimitri, holding my hand to his neck and letting him have a taste of my own power. I conjured fire and lit it on the back of his neck, causing his skin to redden and sizzle. Dimitri yelped but was frozen in place.

"What were you saying, Dimitri?"

"Ok ok, you win! Geez!" he said twirling away from my grasp as my powers melted away. He rubbed the back of his neck then flinched, "Was the burn necessary?"

I grinned, "Sorry but I had to put you back in your spot."

Dimitri laughed then patted me on the back as he walked out, pulling out another bottle from his coat, throwing one at me. How he stored 4 bottles in his jacket, I had no clue. I only had one thing on my mind as I drank my alcohol. Violet. My dream...it meant something. I don't know what, and the fact that I didn't even know if my mother existed anymore, set a rage inside my head as I recalled her saying '_You're just like your father.'_ No...no I'm not.

I- my thought stopped as I saw a very sexy Violet walk through the door with only a sports bra and my basket-ball shorts on. She had a towel around her neck with sweat beading her forehead. Her hair was pulled in a tight 'pony-tail'. She grinned as she saw me, clearly noticing I was only in my briefs.

"Like what you see?" I said with a grin mirroring hers. Violet turned and locked the door, then with her speed, she had pushed me on the bed and straddled my waist,

"Extremely." she said her hands pressed against my bare chest, and her lips at my neck. I felt her tongue lick a streak up my neck. This girl..I swear, she was such a tease. In a quick moment, I flipped us over with my holding my body up with one arm, the other was working it's way with her sports bra, then not finding a clip to unlatch, I grew frustrated and tore it off.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful." I whispered then lightly kissed under her ear. Her head lay on my bare chest, resting on her hands. Violet peered up at me behind her dark lashes,

"Well if I said you're beautiful then, it would one, sound like an insult. And two, be a complete understatement."

I went smile, I could feel my laugh building in my chest...when a sudden sharp pain struck me in the middle of my chest. I felt my body tense, and I thew myself on to the floor, landing on my hands and knee's.

"Alexander?" Violet said frantically but I held a hand up to stop her.

_I'm back._ that demonic voice said in my head. _I'm back, and this time when I come out, it won't be so pretty. _the demon inside me cackled.

I groaned as the pain grew me. I felt myself yell out loud, still holding the hand up to stop Violet. She chose to ignore it, "Stop!" I snarled as I fought with my inner pain. I looked up in the mirror and saw my hair go black, and my eyes filling into red demonic eyes, not even the whites of my eyes remained. My wings shook while the pain in me grew, they started to extend until they were sticking out straightly. Violet saw my eyes and gasped, I shut them closed and the pain finally subsided. A noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a whimper came from my throat. Finally, the pain stopped and I fell to the ground, not having the strength to hold myself up any longer.

Violet tried dragging me on to the bed, but I was too heavy. I tried conjuring strength but it wasn't helping. I had none left, finally Violet got me on to the bed, "Are you ok?" She asked. I gulped and nodded,

"Don't. Tell...An-ita." I said in a broken whispers, "Ge-t...Dimi-tri and tell him w-hat happ-ened." Violet nodded,

"Don't talk anymore. Go to sleep, love." she said with a sad smile and lightly pecked me on the lips. I did exactly that.

I had a dream-less nap. It was just...black. But I knew what was happening, why I had a sudden pain and why the demon chooses now to talk to me. 4 days until the full moon where it's the demon's turn to come out. Again. And...it isn't going to be so pretty this time? Is that what it said...? I felt my lip raise in a snarl, bastard.

"He's awake." I heard my cousins voice state then I heard him gulp.

"Why is that everytime I see you, you're drinking?"

"I told you already, I'm an alcoholic. That's what we do."

"Well Alexander doesn't."

"Which Alexander are you dating? He drinks more then me." Dimitri snorted, "Not as much anymore, I guess. Since he met you."

I opened my eyes, "Can you guys get any louder?" I said, flinching as I stood up.

"No si-" Violet started but I was already on my feet, realizing I had boxer's on now. I started to stretch and felt nothing. My wings ached to be stretched and in the air. Only one word came to my mind... flying. I hurriedly got on my pants, then threw open the window that led to my balcony.

"Alexander! Where are you goi-"

"Flying! I'll be back soon!"

I said, winking at her and leaving until Violet's reprimanding voice called me back again, "Alexander Kellen Laire, get back in here."

I started flying in place as I stared at Violet through the window, I grinned, "Love you!" I called out before turning around and flying off. I felt the wind under my wing, the soft droplets of water sprinkle on my body, in complete happiness and bliss, I spun in a circle. But was quickly joined by Dimitri.

"It feels nice to fly!" he said, laughing.

"You sure you're not drunk flying?" I said with a wink.

"Look who's talking." he snorted then flew ahead of me, "Race you to where the Fairies live!" Dimitri said then sped off.

After an hour of nonstop flying/racing. We sat on the edge of a cliff, resting and drinking. Yes, Dimitri brought along some more alcohol.

"So why haven't you found a mate yet?" I asked after taking a sip.

Dimitri shrugged, "I tried finding one but you know how it is, man. These angel girls are annoying as hell. And I don't know nor take an interest in the vampires, or fairies, or pixies for that matter."

I laughed, "Then let's find you a human."

Dimitri glared at me, "Not even funny. They would freak out."

"I guess we'll have to go the human realm and find you one." I thought about it for a moment, "What if she was changed...into a vampire? Or Angel?"

Dimitri laughed, "In her dreams. This handsomeness can't be tied down to one girl, especially if she was human! Well what about you and Violet?"

I laughed, "We're absolutely great."

"How's the sex?"

"Fantastic." I sighed and turned to my cousin, "I...think I might love her. I thought it would be impossible for me to love again...but it's happening."

Dimitri smiled, "I like her, she's good for you. I mean a bit crazy and _young_ but she's head over heels for you."

"Everybody's young for me. After 200 something years..."

Dimitri's eyes widened, "It's been 200 years already?"

I laughed, "Yeah," I said shaking my head, "250 long years. How old are you now?"

Dimitri stopped and counted, "159..." he paused, "I think..."

I put an arm around my cousin's shoulders and took a long sip, "We're old men!"

"No..." he said, pulling my arm off of him, "You are. And you're a...what do they call them now...ahh, _pedophile._"

"What? I'm not a pedophile!"

"Dear cousin, you are 250 years old dating a 20 year old girl. Technically 19 since she turned 20 yesterday."

"Well we're both immortal so age is merely a number, _cousin_." I said then flinched as I felt the pang of the demon.

Dimitri was silent for a moment, both of us drinking, "It's coming, isn't it?" he said, his voice low.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm guessing in the next two or three days."

"I'll be there to stop it." he said in a strong voice.

"**NO.**" I said almost in a growl, "I can't have you around me."

Dimitri turned, "I'm not Violet and I sure as hell am not Lydia, I'm a blood child like you, I know how to control _it._"

"You may be a blood child, Dimitri, but a young one at that. Also, you don't have the demon. It skipped my father, and you father and came to me."

"I don't care what you say, Alexander." he said, his voice cold as ice. Matching mine.

I scoffed, "We'll see. If I have too, I'll lock you in the bedroom with Violet."

He laughed a laughed without humor, "Then I'll break the door down and put Violet in danger, also."

I felt my eyes redden, "You will not do such a thing."

Dimitri whispered, "Cousin, you've known me for far to long. You should know that I don't care for someone I just met like that, I care for my family, hence you and my mother only. Now while I've been gone for the past 20 years since you've seen me, I've been on missions, killing innocent humans, innocent vampire, innocent _angels._" He said all that with every ounce of truth and yet no remorse. He's turning into a monster, even worse, he's turning into how I used to be.

"Did my father send you on those missions?"

Dimitri didn't say anything but looked away, into the distant sun. I growled, and crushed my fist into the rock under neath me, putting to much pressure, Dimitri and I ended up having to quickly extend our wings as the rock gave away under me. My fist throbbed since I hit it full on with my knuckles. I think I might've broken my knuckle. Damn. Without saying anything, we both flew back to the castle, this time each going at our own pace.

Finally arriving in my bedroom window, I saw my beautiful Violet sleeping...but the odd thing was the spot around her eyes were red along with her nose. I smelt the traces of her salty tears...was she...crying? Papers were spread around her body. I picked up the papers, reading what they said,

"**Experiment: ZK1009 **

**-Mixed bloods**

**-Gold Eyes**

**-Name: Violet Charest. **

As I looked through the papers, I grew angry...not angry is an understatement, I was beyond the point of being furious. Violet...Violet was an experiment, of her own father's. I thought he loved her.

She was a little bit of everything, literally, all the blood was mixed together hence her gold eyes. My Violet... I growled out loud and pounded my already broken knuckle's in the wall above Violet's head, my fist going straight through the brick. Violet woke up with jolt, then stared at me, her golden eyes contrasting against her gold irisies.

She registered the fact my hair was black, my eyes red, my body trembling with greatly restrained anger, and the crushed paper that was in the file in my hand. Violet's eyes widened,

"Y-You weren't supposed to read that!"

I narrowed my eyes, "So were you just going to hide this from me?" I snarled. I clenched my jaw, _no, this is the demon's anger heightening mine. Breathe. Relax._

"Of course I was. I-I'm a freak, Alexander! Do you not get that? I'm a threat against nature! I'm a mix of a fucking demon, angel, vampire, pixie, fairy, and wolf! More vampire then any of that but don't you get it?" Violet's voice dropped and her shoulder's shook with sobs, "Did he even love me?" Guilt panged in my chest as I wrapped my arms around Violet, she sobbed into my cold chest and I stroked her hair, murmuring soothing sounds.

"Don't say that love, you aren't a freak...but a miracle. What else magical being could survive that? You're a one of a kind, and you're all mine. Don't say that you're a freak, ok? Your father did love you, he wouldn't have gone through the trouble of creating your outstanding features of being so many different things."

Violet sniffled and opened her mouth to protest but I shook my head and put a finger to her lips. In a swift motion, I picked her up in bridal style and brought her to my studio, laying Violet on the couch/bed that was up against the wall, I sat on the piano stool and smiled at my beautiful girlfriend,

"Just close your eyes, and listen. Relax ok, and only think about the words I sing to you." I realized I had never actually _sang_ to her, if you ignore the birthday party.

My fingers started going over the keys, the beat starting out slow then quickening, this song was originally meant to be played with a bass and drums but the piano worked. I had heard this song while on a trip too the human realm,

"_I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, I gave you everything I have, the good, the bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal, I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, so help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there_..." my fingers quickened with the pace of the song,

"_One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me. But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you, oh oh I, I just wanna love you I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only an angel_," I sang with a smile because it was originally supposed to be 'human', "_And that's my saving grace, I fall as hard as I try. So don't be blinded, see me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin, so pull me from that pedestal, I don't belong there. One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me. But standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you. Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_..." the words came from my mouth fluently, Violet made her way to my stool beside me, her head rocking with the song. I smiled at her as I sang these words for her especially,

_"Why you think that you know me, but in your eyes I am something above you, it's only in your mind, only in your mind. I wear a, I wear a-I wear a Halo. One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me, but standing from here, you wouldn't say so you wouldn't say so, if you were me and I, I just wanna love you, oh oh I, I just wanna love you. Haaaa ha-ha halo..." _originally a woman by the name of _Bethany Joy Galeotti_ sang this song but...I think I made it work.

"That...was _beautiful_." Violet said, her voice cracking.

"It was all for you, my little vampire." I said kissing her forehead, "You want to know a secret?"

"Hmm?" she said, while melting to my hand stroking her spine.

"I know how to play a lot more instruments then the piano."

"You're going to have to teach me."

I looked Violet in the eye and tilted her chin up to look at me, "I want you to remember one important thing, I love you, Violet Charest. It's been a couple months I know but I have fallen for your black hair, violet highlights, your _charming _personality, your savageness to kill, your love for my wings, your laugh, the way you run your hands through your hair, and last but most definitely not least, your gold eyes."

**DONE! NOW FOR THE 10 REVIEWS:)**


	18. Demon

Violet brought my lips to hers and kissed me passionately. She got on my lap, straddling on my piano bench, not once breaking the kiss. I caressed her curves and began kissing her neck, exposing my neck to her. I trusted her but if she bit me, I wouldn't mind, I'd even enjoy it. Then she had her hand on my groin,

...Just as asshole walked in. "What is going on here?" My father roared.

We both stopped and looked up in annoyance. My anger flared and I gently took Violet off me and placed her on the bench. I faced my pitiful excuse of a father, "None of your business, father. Leave."

"You will not tell me what to do, boy, I am your father." Leo went on, clearly pissed. "It's bad enough that you are dating a vampire, but disrespecting me in this house and sleeping with the filth as well? I raised you better than this."

It's one thing to mess with me, it's a completely different matter to mess with Violet. Just as I was about to put him back in his place, Violet stood next to me with her arms crossed. "Really, Leo." She said, putting venom in his name. "It was okay when he was dating a God damn fairie, who can't reproduce an angel either, but not me? Why is that? Because she bowed and kissed ass the entire time?" I love it when she's jealous.

Leo straightened up. "Alexander was younger and it wasn't serious. Plus, she came from a wealthy family." He said, like that explains it all. To him, it did. He was a heartless bastard, things could be so black and white for him all the time.

"Leo... if Dara had been serious, would you have let her stay with Alexander?"

"He wouldn't." I said, my eyes still red and my hair still black from anger. It'd be a bit before I could calm down, definitely not with this prick in the room.

Violet rubbed my arm soothingly and I slightly relaxed, but not enough to be calm. I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I trust her. "And it's because the law says you can only be with someone who can give you an angel child, correct?"

"Yes..." He trailed, just as unsure as me.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How can you forget that I am capable of doing just that, Leo? You did sign the paper so the expirament could begin." My love said, her voice ice cold.

I tensed. "You...what?" My voice was low. Images of tearing him apart flooded my mind as my anger steadily increased. How can I call this man my father?

Leo's eyes widened, in fear. He said nothing though, so Violet continued, "What? You don't remember expirament ZK1009? It's the one you signed so that once it was mastered, you could have a super army because the creatures created would have the best abilities of everyone so they would make the best soldiers."

"The strongest and indestructable." He whispered, in awe and looking at her in a way that made me think he'd start drooling soon. I wanted to kill him just for looking at her like that."Amazing..."

He reached out to touch my Violet and I inctinctively hit him. "Never try to touch her." I growled. "You made a man make his own daughter into an experiment! You are one sick bastard!"

Leo stared at her a moment longer before looking at me. "I never said that they would have to involve their own family. And I'm not the only one who signed, every leader did. So do not make me to look like the bad guy." He said, quickly, before turning back to Violet. "As for you... you should be proud. You're the first and only of basically your own kind."

She rolled her gold eyes. "Yay me." My little vampire said, sarcastically. "Regardless, my point is, that you signed it you should also know. Since I am everything... I will have the baby of whatever my lover is. If I got pregnant with a werewolve's baby, the baby would be a werewolf. If I got pregnant with your sons baby, it would be an angel baby. Therefore, I am legally allowed to date him." She concluded. In a perfect world, this would be enough for my father.

Realization was evident in Leo's facial expression. "Oh... I suppose you are. This changes things." He said, more to himself than to us.

At that, I actually began to relax. My hair and eye color started going back to their original colors. "Yes, so you will leave my Violet alone now?"

Leo looked at us and without having a legitamit reason to keep us apart, he couldn't really say no. But I knew him and he wasn't done just yet. As the saying goes, the battle was won, but the war has just begun. "Of course. I apologize, Violet, for my behavior." He said, before taking a step back. "I have somewhere to be." And as quickly as he was there, he was gone.

I glared at the doorway he used to leave. "Why do I have a feeling he won't leave you alone?"

She met my eyes. "Because he won't."

We both had a moment of silence with our thoughts, leaving me a bit to think of ways to protect her from my own kin. "We still haven't killed any demons! I have a clean bill of health, and you've been distracting me with sex." Violet accused.

I chuckled. "You weren't complaining." No, she wasn't complaining. There was a lot of moaning though...

"Yeah, well, we're going now." She said, going on her tip toes to give me a quick kiss. "That's final."

"Yes, ma'am."

I picked Violet up and took flight. The air fit under my wings and sent us up in the air. I immediately felt calm but excited. Excited for battle, that is. As I flew, Violet scanned the area. A large group of twenty four demons split into two groups of twelve, both going in opposite directions. "Drop me in front of the one headed south, then go get the one headed north." Violet instructed.

"Got it." I kissed her neck. "See you afterwards." Then I soared low, not low enough to be seen but low enough for me to drop Violet without feeling guilty, then I let go. I easily sniffed out the demons and followed them. Landing in the middle of the ritual, I smiled, dangerously.

"Hello ladies. A pleasure to see you all again."

"Ah, it's the Prince." one of them spit, "It seems that my day just got better."

"Oh?" I said, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the tree, "And why is that, child." If...they were even considered that.

"So I get to kill you." he cackled.

"If all you disgusting kids think you can kill me, than by all means...try!" I roared, lifting my arm up and sending dangerous icicles towards them. Each one of them were pierced and died, but one. I slowly walked up to the last one and twisted his arm back till he screamed in terror. The sound filled my chest with pleasure, "I'll let you live. I want you to go back and show them what I did to your friends. And tell them, especially Zagan, that I will be coming for all you, and I will annihilate all of you." I said into his ear, I twisted his arm back more, hearing the cracks and rips of his skin, "I need a 'sir yes, sir.'"

"Sir, yes, sir!" it mumbled.

"LOUDER!" I roared,

"S-S-SIR YES S-SIR!"

"Much better, one more thing. Don't even think about not delivering my message, I'll know if you don't, and I will track you down, and personally torture you so badly that you'll wish you were never born. I'll be watching." His pupils dilated and he nodded. Of course, I wasn't really going to watch him...but he's not even going to dare to call my bluff. I let him go and watched him scramble off. I had enough time to hurry back to Violet. I watched behind the tree, of her fighting. She was beautiful, unleashing her wrath upon the demons. Ironic. Her actions were lagging though. Finally Violet finished her fight, so I unrevealed myself from my hiding place.

"You know, I've never actually watched you fight before." I said, coming out from the darkness. I noticed that she looked shocked, so I added, "Don't worry, I haven't been watching the entire time. I only caught the ending. I was fighting too, you know."

She smiled. "I believe you. Now, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." I smiled.

"Can you get this out of my back and bring me home?" Violet turned around and I noticed the horn that was stuck in the middle of her back. I smelt poison.

"Violet." I said, disapprovingly.

I gently tried taking it out, but I knew it still hurt her. Her body twitched as I slowly dragged it out from behind her. "Wasn't that bad. That's the worst injury, and it's barely a scrape."

"It's not closing, completely, but it stopped bleeding. You must have poison inside." I said, lifting her up. "How long has it been in?"

"Awhile." she admitted, not even bothering with lying. I resisited my smile. She's going to have to drink my blood to heal. Ah, perfect.

"Anita will take care of it, love, don't worry." I knew she didn't care about the "law".

She nodded, eyeing me skeptically. I got her back to the castle as soon as possible and in front of Anita. She looked at Violet then me, "Simpler solution than me working with herbs and such."

"And that is...?"

"You need to drink from Alexander." Anita said, I couldn't control my smile any longer.

"That's illegal." Violet stated, but I heard the desire in her voice.

"Pish Posh! If you drink an angels blood, its properties will disolved the poison and quench that thirst for you. And Alexander isn't opposing the idea..." Anita trailed, before leaving us be.

I smirked, knowing it was the last straw.. "Curious to see if your bite is as good as you brag it is."

Violet looked at me with sultry eyes and a seductive smile to match. She teasingly walked slow, the excitement was getting to me. As soon as she was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Her fangs extended and slightly grazed my skin. I moaned.

"Love, you're killing me." I groaned.

She traced my vein with her finger, "I'll fix that, princey." Her fangs quickly punctured my skin and a rush of pleasure hit me. Every cell in my body began to tingle and every sense was heightened, more then it already was.

Although Violet had to stop, it was safe to say that the fun didn't end there. We both were pretty turned on after so we couldn't control ourselves.

I had quickly fallen asleep after our rendez-vous. For some reason, I kept having this same dream... I was flying in the sky, feeling completely weightless and that I had nothing around me. I was in complete bliss. I would fly with the birds, I would fly with the sky creatures. I would admire their beauty and try to mimick their flying techniques, after all these years, I still haven't been able to bank as well as a hawk. But I guess that's what their known for. Attackers of the sky. King of the Clouds, no those were eagles. Anyway, I would fly carelessly in circles and circles. Once I started to feel that nothing bad could ever happen again, a sharp...breath taking pain would shock me through my spine. I would instantly fall from the sky, dropping as fast as a weight from a 5 story building. My body would jerk around in the air as I would fight with the pain. The pain of someone ripping my wings out. A scream would escape from my throat and I would feel like I was truly in pain. It felt as though someone very powerful was pulling my wings out from behind my back, very crucially slow. My vision was becoming blurred and I couldn't control the constant screams of agony. Finally I would crumple to the ground, not being able to breathe or speak. All I could do was slowly die away and stare at my pair of discarded wings that would lie in front of me.

I woke up with a gasp. My heart racing and my back aching from clutching my wings to my back. Cold sweat covered me from head to toe. I jumped over the bed frame, to the mirror, and felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest when I saw my wings still perfectly and beautifully connected to my back. I sat on the side of my bed and held my head in my hands. What's happening to me? A nightmare after another... I shook my head, no need to think about it right now. I'm just happy that Violet didn't see me like this. She's already witnessed so many things at such an early age, no need to bother her with my petty problems. I began walking towards the bathroom, a nice shower will relax me. I climbed into the shower and sat under the water for awhile before washing my head and exiting the shower. I shook my head, trying to stop from replaying but it threatened to over and over. I pulled on a shirt and pants before going out to the kitchen to look for Violet. The demon approaching me is giving me nightmares. I walked out of the bed room, heading towards the scent of pure alcohol, the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen, I took in the scene. Bottles everywhere, spilled alcohol in some places. And then I saw my precious vampire laying on the floor with a bottle next to her. Zane sleeping on the counter and Dimitri sitting in the doorway with a half-filled bottle in his hand.

"'Ello cousin!" he greeted in a British accent. Which, just so happens to come out when he's drunk. "Wan' a sip from me bo'le?" I eyed him and shook my head, Violet began groaning and stretching. She was about to get up when she saw me in front of her, she looked up and saw me, I couldn't help but wear an amused expression. "Did you have fun?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She said, taking my hand. "From what I remember."

I laughed. "You do realize if it was with anyone but my two best friends, I would be angry?"

She smiled. "Yes. But I figured if I'm involved with a family of alcoholics, I should learn."

Very true. Dimitri chuckled from the doorway, clearly sober again. "You didn't do bad." he said, stretchig. "She's really good at being question master or replying to it. Her rhyming could use some work..." He trailed, finishing that bottle then leaving.

Violet and I laughed. "Anyways, love, I have a favor to ask." I said, remembering the orphans.

Violet straightened out her clothes. "Oh?"

"Yes. I need you to go to the orphanage for me. It's getting too close to... that day. And I haven't visited for awhile, I don't want them to think I've forgotten about them." I explained and she almost immediately understood.

"Do I have to?" she asked, biting her lip. Was she just trying to get me turned on? "I'm really not great with-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You are great with kids. Please, just do this. If not for me, for those adorable little orphans." Oh now that's just not playing fair.

"Fine." she grumbled.

"Zane." I said, pushing him off the island. Zane landed with an 'oof' and started cursing at me. "You're going with her."

"I love how you ask her, then order me." Zane mumbled, before leaving to change.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you not trust me, Alexander?" It's not her I don't trust.

I chuckled. "Of course I trust you. I just want to make sure you make it there and back. I had an odd dream about a certain demon, it's making me a bit paranoid." I can't tell her about my other dream. But, this one does scare me.

"Zagan? Why did you have a dream about him?"

"It's not like I can control it."

She took my hand. "Right. What was it about?"

I sighed, rubbing circles on the back of her hands with my thumbs. "You." I said, softly.

"I have something to tell-"

"Okay, if we're going, let's go now." Zane said, walking back in. "Aren't you going to change?"

She sighed. "No, but thank for the interruption." I guess it'll have to wait. I felt my chest aching and my eyes throbbing.

"We'll talk later. Alright?" I asked. Trying to get her gone so she doesn't witness this. She nodded, I knew she was frustrated.

"Fine."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you." I whispered. I wasn't expecting her to say it back, that would be unfair. But I did want her to know that I did.

She smiled and kissed me again, loving that reminder. "See you soon." she said, leaving quickly. As soon as Violet left, I went straight to the cabinet full of my alcohol and took out Demon Blood. I took a shot glass and went out to the garden. Watching the setting sun, I slowly drank. I needed to push this pain away, to make it leave. I'm not leaving that easily... it said, cackling. Suddenly, my chest felt as if it was on fire. A yell escaped my lips and my body flew out of the chair, knocking the table and demon's blood over. Dimitri jumped down from the terrace. His eyes settled on my body on all fours. From the pond's reflection, I saw that my wings had become pointy at the edge, like a bat's. One of my eyes was full red, non of the white showing, my teeth were sharp like a demons. My hair had turned black...I truly looked like a demon. I couldn't look a myself any longer, I turned my head away.

"Get up." Dimitri said, his voice becoming hoarse as my demon attracted his. I swatted his hand away and attempted at getting up but the pain increased and tumbled to my knee's, like a weak child. I growled at myself,

"Go, Dimitri. It's attracting yours." my voice sounded nothing like mine, it sounded like a demons.

"No." he said, his voice resembling mine, "We're in this together."

My chest spiked with pain again and my hand clutched it. I let out another yell and grabbed the dirt, mumbling curses under my breath. My eye sight became hazy and everything had a red tint.

You like this, huh. The way I view the realm. As a place to be...annihilated. Just think about, shut up, think about stroking Violet's hair then slowly yanking it out as she screamed in p-"SHUT UP, I SAID, SHUT UP!" I screamed. The demon laughed, yes, screaming Prince, scream. It only pleasures me more. "I will kill you." I said outloud, talking to him, "When I see you, I will kill you and tear you limb from limb. I will make your death much more painful then it should be." Right now, I have the power, it said, running his claws down my insides, I gritted my teeth to keep from groaning in pain, and I will make you suffer. Till tonight, prince. Then it vanished. I looked up to see Dimitri holding his head in his hands, muttering to himself. I stood up, my body returning to normal. "Why do you do this to yourself, Dimitri."

He looked up, his red eyes slowly subsiding to his natural blue. "Because we are in this together, cousin." he said, then unfolded his wings and flew off. I picked up my phone and 'texted' Zane, Get back immediately, the demon is coming sooner then expected. Zane replied quickly with a simple, Ok. I went back inside and got everything prepared. He said till tonight. He's here. I was heading for the door, I smell Violet, hear her heartbeat. My Violet. I turned the corner as Violet was turning the corner, she ran right into me that caused me to stumble back and Violet fell on the floor. I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, do not do anything stupid. How dare she push me back? I almost growled till I saw Violet laughing. It's Violet, Alexander. Why are you angry? I chuckled and helped Violet up.

"In a rush?" I asked.

Violet nodded. "I was going to find you." she said, giving me a quick kiss.

I draped an arm around her shoulder and I started leading her towards the room. "Well you found me, love. With inpecible timing too."

"Timing for what?" she asked.

I couldn't look at her, the demon's words were replaying through my head. "It's coming sooner than expected." I finally got to the room where Violet would be, with everyone else. I noticed her put a hand on her heart, where I had hurt her. I looked away, taking a deep breath. I don't deserve to be with her. Or anyone. I'll just hurt them.

Violet asked, "So you're going to lock me up?"

I nodded. "You won't get out this time." She wouldn't be able too, in her mind.. she'll be scared. No doubt. It's only natural. But I'll also have my strongest guards and Dimitri out this time. She may be very strong, but not strong enough to be all them.

She took my free hand and rubbed it. "What about everyone else?"

"They'll be with you, the people I care about will be with you. And some guards."

I turned her towards me, staring into her eyes. "No matter what happens... please remember what I told you, remember who I really am."

She smiled. "I couldn't forget if I tried. You're amazing, whether you see it or not." she told me. "Plus, you love me."

I smiled and kissed her, as if it would be my last time. And who knows, maybe it will. I pulled away, gently touched her face and then took a step back as a number of guards came in. The guards were escorting Darrel, Zane, Anita, everyone really except Dimitri in. Where was he...? I restricted a growl. Two guards tugged my arm, breaking my gaze from Violets. I turned as two guards grabbed Violet to drag her from the doorway. My heart was breaking. "Wait!" Violet exclaimed, breaking free of them and running towards me. What is this girl thinking?

"Violet you have to-"

"I know, I know. And I will, I just wanted you to know," she said, taking a breath, "I love you too. Always." Now I knew I would be better. I'll last this. Just with those three words, I'll last. I smiled wildly and kiss her once again,

I pulled away, still smiling. "I'll see you soon, love." I just hope the next time you see me, your feelings will be the same.


	19. It's Here

It was screaming. The demon was litereally screaming with excitement inside of me. I felt every poke, jab, or scratch from inside. A vicious snarl echoed from around me, but I realized it was mine. No, not mine...the demon's. The guards dragged my body to the field, soon the pain was unbearable, _Alexander, you must fight! Fight him!_ I snarled again, without meaning too. Before I could gain control, the demon had already taken over...

Alexander's eyes turned red, blood red. No iris, no pupil, even the whites of his eyes were red. Long, deadly fangs grew from his teeth and protruded out of his mouth. The demon didn't let the guards get away. He jumped in front of them, smiling dangerously at them.

"Where do you think you're going, little puppetsss?" he hissed, drawing out the 's'. The guards took on their battle positions, they had been trained for this. But they still stood no chance against Alexander or the demon. In a second, Alexander stuck his hand into the guards stomach, his hand going through it. The demon laughed, he took out his hand then licked a clean streak up it. "Yummy." he growled. Alexander bit into his neck, tasting the blood. Then picking the guard up by his foot, he rammed his head into the ground, instantly cracking it. The demon cackled and started jumping on his head, smashing it into pieces.

Alexander turned to the other guards. The guards were backing away, frightened. Alexander was up to them in a second, he grabbed the woman guard and stroked her hair. The guard whimpered. He held her up by the hair, then slowly stuck his fingers into her eyes and began laughing. The guard screamed loudly but that only filled him with pleasure. Then the sound came to his ears, the whimper of a small child. Alexander grinned and let go of the female guard.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." he purred. _No! Let him go! _Alexander screamed from inside, but it was in vain. He found the little boy, around the age of only 6. The boy was crying but frozen in shock. He wrapped his hand around the boys throat and picked him up. Then without another second, he pulled the boys leg from his body. The boy screamed and cried. He shrieked in pain. The blood gushed from his wound which only aroused the demon more.

"ALEXANDER!" Dimitri said, flying from above the castle. The demon smirked,

"No. It's me." he purred and cackled wildly.

"Let. Him. Go." Dimitri said through clenched teeth, his powers flaring around him.

The demon also let his pure black powers flare around him. Dimitri clutched his chest, his own demon threatening to come out. Dimitri pushed the urge down. Dimitri's eyes turned blood red, but his iris still remained. His wings trembled with excitement and fear. Not of the demon, but of hurting Alexander.

"Now isn't this a sight," the demon purred, "a cousin about to devour his younger cousin. Wonderful!" it exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Dimitri narrowed his eyes, his upper lip curling over his teeth in disgust.

"Alexander! Cousin, I know you can hear me!" _Of course I can hear you! _Alexander yelled.

The demon smiled a big, broad smile. Pieces of flesh were stuck in his shark-like teeth. Blood slid down his cheek. The demon began circling Dimtri, his grin becoming wider.

"I'm so excited!" he chirped using Alexanders voice.

"For what?" Dimitri spat, keeping his gaze planted on Alexander.

"To _kill _you, to _drink_ your blood. And you know what the funny part is?" it hissed. Dimitri narrowed his eyes, his insides churning, "You can't even _touch_ me. Why? Because of your precious cousin's body. You touch me, he's dead." the demon cackled and ran at Dimitri, his wings extending. Dimtri dodged Alexander but not without getting scraped. From the tips of Alexander's hands, the dark energy began circling. Of course, in the years Dimitri went on missions under Leo's orders, he could also do that but only by tapping into the demon, drawing it closer. Dimitri's hands began swarming with power.

Alexander's hand went up, _no! Leave him alone, dammit! _Alexander fought mentally against the demon, but he wouldn't listen. The demon was losing strength and then in a second, he collapsed.

When I woke up, it was the same thing over again. Laying in the infirmary, trying not to kill the beeping from the monitor. My mind replayed everything that I had done. That...that little boy. Why? I ripped the tubes from my arms and got up, I was laying shirtless in nothing but briefs. I quickly found a pair of pants and slid them on. I was radiating with anger, it was bubbling inside of me. _How_ could Leo, that _man_, put a helpless child in an area where I couldn't do anything to stop the demon. Where he could do anything he likes. My hair began turning black and my eyes red.

I roared, knocking over the IV, flipping the bed, leaving my fist mark in the wall. This wasn't enough. I slammed open the door but heard a sudden gasp. Violet was standing there, a pool of red around her feet and shattered glass surrounding her, "Alexander! Thank god you're awa-" but I didn't stand by to hear the rest of what she was saying. I was too angry, "I'm going to need help cleaning this up..." I heard Violet say. I growled again, my anger growing.

"LEO!" I yelled, venom dripping from my voice, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I snarled, my voice echoing off the castle walls.

I was nearly running to his bedroom. I threw open the door to see him laying in his bed with a filthy whore underneath him. "Oh my! Prince Alexand-" he started but I grabbed him from his neck and threw him into the wall. I pointed at the girl,

"Out." I growled. She scrambled on a robe and bowed before running out. My dad rose, wearing nothing but his pants.

"You have the audacity to treat your father like that?" Leo roared, his hair also turning black. I took a step forward,

"If I respected you maybe I would treat you differently. No, you lost that when you kicked my mother out. You lost that when you disrespected Violet. And you _definietly _lost that when you put that child in the field last night. You know what I did to him? I ripped off his fucking legs. That's what I did. He won't be able to walk, won't be able to run. Because of me!" I screamed, "You fucking bastard!"

"We already accomadated him with new synthetic legs and plenty of money for his family."

I slammed his neck into the wall, "You think that takes away his pain? You are sick!" Leo ripped my hand away from his neck and punched me in the face. I snarled, my hand swinging back, coming in contact with his cheek. My leg flew up to kick him but Leo counter-attacked me with a punch to the gut. I caught his fist before it hit me and threw it back. When my hand swung back around, again, I felt a hand close on it. I was about to push that person away when I saw it was Violet. Her touch was gentle and soothing but in her eyes held pain. Not for her, but for me.

I yanked my hand away and glared at my father, "Don't do that, ever again. Put criminals in front of me that are already on death-row. Not the minor ones either, ones that deserve to die. But actual demons in front of me. **Do not** put innocent children or people in front of me."

"Do not forget I have more authority over you. And definietly do not forget where you get your fighting skills from. Just because you are the worlds best fighter does not mean you can touch me because I will not hesitate to hurt you back, child. You're dismissed."

I took a step towards him, my hatred boiling but Violet pulled me away, "Let's just go, Alexander." she said softly. I let her tug me all the way to roof where she stood beside me, staring at the sky. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, I know she's disgusted. I am too.

"Say it."

I could tell she's looking at me now, "I admit it. I was scared of you when I saw you do that to him. But then I realized that it wasn't my Alexander doing that. My Alexander would _never_ do that, it was the filthy demon. The only scary part was seeing that happen to you. Why it has to be you, I don't know. But we'll find away to get rid of it. For the both of you."

I fell to my knee's, holding my head in my hands, "How could I do that?" I whispered, my voice breaking. Violet sat in front of me, taking my hands gently in hers.

"Stop beating yourself up over that, it wasn't you. It was _him_. There's nothing you can do, Alexander. It kills me to see you do that to yourself." Violet sat down and layed my head on her lap. I sprawled out, allowing her voice to soothe me. She ran her hands through my hair over and over again as I stared at the star-less sky.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"That was the worst I've seen you. That was the most angriest I've ever seen you."

I nodded, "I know. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier."

Violet laughed, "Hell, I would've done the same thing." She poked my stomach, "Hey guess what?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"It's your birthday in 3 days!"

I chuckled, "I stopped counting birthdays after I was 100."

"Why?"

"I lost count. Do you remember how old I'll be turning?"

She shook her head, "I can honestly say 'no'. How old?"

I grinned, "200 and something."

Violet rolled her eyes, "'Cause that's so informative." Violet sighed, "I guess we're going to have to make up an age."

I laughed, "250?"

She shook her head, "269."

"269? Why that?"

Violet laughed, "Take away the '2' in 269."

"69? What's that?"

Violet's eyes widened, "You don't know what 69 is?"

I shook my head slowly, my brain churning for an answer, "No..."

"Geez, you _are_ old!" With a rock, Violet drew the two numbes '6' and '9' in the sand and then began to go into a thorough explanation which ended up with my holding my stomach and laughing until tears sprung at the tips of my eyes.

"You kids these days are so..." I said thinking about after I calmed from my laugh-attack, "horny."

Violet winked, "You bet we are."

After a moment of silence, "I want to see him."

"Who?"

"The boy who I hurt."

Violet coughed, "That might not be a very good idea."

"I need too," I said, sitting up, "It's killing me. I seriously hurt him, Violet. Badly. I ripped off his legs for Christ's sake."

"The demon did."

"He doesn't know that."

Violet sighed, "Give him time, two weeks. Then we'll go."

I simply nodded then fell back on to her lap, "Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here with me." Violet smiled and leaned down to kiss me.


	20. A Birthday Surprise

When I woke up, Violet was nowhere in sight. Her scent was faint meaning she was here a while ago. I glanced at my clock which read '1:30'. I sighed and let my head fall back on the pillow. The Royal Meetings are tiring me out. I climbed out of bed and dragged myself to the shower. My wings were aching from not being allowed to stretch. They yearned for the air and wind. I finished my shower and pulled on briefs and jeans. Without a moment's hesitation, I sprinted towards the window and threw myself off the balcony. I allowed myself to free-fall then before I hit the ground, my wings flashed out. Loose, dark feathers fluttered in the wind. I beat my wings and flied into the foggy sky. I twirled in circles and laughed aloud. The familiar feeling made my heart beat in excitement.

I swooped down again and shot back up. A flock of hawks came to me, watching me to make sure I wasn't a predator. After deciding I was ok, they flew in circles with me. I banked with them, not beating my wings unless I was losing momentum. A hawk and I began to race. I would get ahead, then he would get ahead, then I gave a huge shove and I flew forward. The hawk paused and stared at me, incredulously. I laughed loudly. Finally, the hawks flew away with a loud screech, leaving me to enjoy the wind on my own.

"You ever going to come down?" Violet shouted. I glanced down at the balcony and there she was. Violet's beautiful hair was down. She was wearing her usual tank top, jeans, and boots. My laughter filled the sky.

I flew down so I was right in front of the balcony, eye level with her but with a huge gap between us. "I don't want to." I said, holding my arms out. "But you can join me, just stand on the rail of the balcony and jump."

Violet smiled. "You're crazy."

"Yes I am, love, but you're in love with a crazy man so that makes you twice as insane."

Violet rolled her eyes, the smile never leaving her flawless face. "Oh so logical, princey." she said, getting on the railing. "But this looks a little suicidal."

I chuckled. "Maybe it's a trust test." I teased. "Do you not trust me?"

Violet jumped and my arms wrapped around her small frame. "Of course I trust you, my love." she said, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Now take me somewhere beautiful."

"Your wish is my command."

I held her tightly and flew high. I knew exactly where to go. I ended up taking her to the place I brought her on one of the first days we were together. When we landed we went for a little walk, talking about little things here and there, holding hands. Eventually we sat down by the lake, Violet kicking off her boots because unlike me she wasn't barefoot. We dipped our feet in the water. Violet rested her head on my shoulder while I rested my hand on her waist and we were comfortable.

"Can you believe how far we've come?" I asked, the thought coming into my head. I remember she used to hate me, despise me. But now...we were so madly in love that it hurt.

"What do you mean?"

I chuckled. "You loathed me for years, were assigned as my body guard and hated me more, now here we are, in a beautifully romantic setting, happy as can be."

She smiled. "Oh, that's what you meant!" Violet exclaimed.

I kissed her forehead. "Yes, that's what I meant. Any thoughts, lovie?"

Violet stared at our reflection in the water and smiled, "I'm glad things have changed. You've helped me more than I think you realize."

"How have I helped you at all?" I asked, resting my head on top of hers.

Violet answered, "You helped me get through my mourning, taught me how to love and reminded me why life is worth living. On top of that, you've saved my life a couple times, have been more than generous and kind, and you've been there with me through discovering what I truly am."

I was shocked, "I did all that?"

Violet giggled. "Yes, babe, all you." Violet's laughter suddenly stopped and she looked sad.

I lifted my head off hers. "What's wrong, love?"

She looked up at me, acting innocent. "What do you mean?"

"You suddenly went from being happy to being sad. Something's wrong, tell me."

Violet sighed. "Nothing's wrong, I just heard some things..." she trailed.

"That bother you." I finished. Nobody better have said rude things. "So what 'things' did you hear?"

Violet looked back towards the lake, her lips pressed together lightly. I resisted a growl. "Violet..."

She started playing with her fingernails. "People...reporters...are beginning to compare me to Lydia." she whispered, not meeting my eyes. A pang shot through my heart like an arrow. For Lydia. For Violet. To hear Violet say Lydia's name with such...jealousy. Doesn't she know that I love her now. To think that the thought of _my_ Lydia was hurting _my _Violet.

After moments of total silence, I asked softly, "Why?" When she shrugged and said nothing I asked, "What're you thinking?" I couldn't bare this.

"That it's hard being in love with a man whose still in love with another." she said, softly, taking my hand and gently squeezing it. She looked back into my eyes with nothing but love. "But that it's worth every second."

My body barely relaxed, the thought of Lydia still getting to me. I kissed Violet tenderly, "I really do love you, Violet."

She nodded. "I know." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged tightly. She buried her head in my chest. When I closed my eyes, I saw Lydia smiling at me. When I opened them I see a hurting Violet. What if I didn't love anymore?

I cleared my throat. "I never got to ask you about your visit with Zane to the orphanage. How was it?" I said, changing the subject.

"Good. They really miss you though...I think you should visit them tonight."

"There's a strategy meeting tonight before dinner, though. Zane has some new defense plan to share."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Since when is he the genius in the group?"

I chuckled. "He is the most balanced person in the group. He's reasonable with all things except common sense. In that case, he's a big dope." He explained. I laughed.

"Okay, well after that meeting, go visit the kids before they go to bed."

"Alright. Will you come with me?"

Violet shook her head. "I need to visit King Vladimir. I have questions for him." she said, trying not to sound bitter but I heard it anyway. There was nothing I could do for the betrayal that she felt.

"How long will it take?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Violet replied.

I sighed. "Okay, I will miss you while you're threatening royalty." I told her, seeing the spark in her eyes once again. "Well what would you like to do in the meantime? We have a couple hours..."

Violet thought for a moment then grinned. "I know two things I want to do."

"And what would those two things be?"

"First, I want you to teach me something on piano. Anything, probably something simple but just something. I've always wanted to play." she said, wistfully. "And then I want to revisit the room full of pictures and look at those again." Lydia played the piano. I taught her so much and she excelled in it.

I nodded, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing...just piano..."

"Lydia played." she stated, bitterness filled her voice. It took me all I had to not look away.

I nodded. "Not as well as me..."

"No one plays as well as you."

A small smile played on my lips. "Dimitri is getting there."

"Yes, well, so much for piano."

I frowned. "You don't want to play anymore?"

"It lost it's appeal." she said dryly, and even this it hurt my heart. "I'll never be as good as you and since I'm competetive that would bother me."

I didn't push it. "The picture room?"

My body stiffened when I saw him. Zagan. He was leaning against the tree, a michevious grin was playing on his face. Zagan winked then waved. And just like that, he disappeared.

My body tensed.I scanned the forest around us and jumped on my feet. "A demon." I whispered, "Stay here." I raced out of the clearing and jumped into flight. I saw his white hair and I flew yards in front of him, but not enough to be in his way, just path. My hands began flaming and I formed two balls of fire on my hands. A branch broke and whirled around, throwing the fireball quickly. Anger and worry filled my insides when I saw it was Violet. She ducked in time to dodge the fireball.

"Violet!" I yelled, "What're you doing here?"

"Helping. Thanks for the fire, by the way, I really like it when fire balls are thrown at me." She said sarcastically.

I gave Violet a glare. I knew women well enough that she was going to slip into a PMS state. "Wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Zagan who I thought was coming up behind me."

"Zagan?" Violet asked quietly, looking around. I listened, trying hear footsteps but I heard nothing.

"Yes. He was here. I saw him. Never for more than a second though, that's why I threw that fireball without a moment's hesitation. Which wouldn't have almost hit you if you had stayed where I told you to."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's all my fault that he got away." I resisted the urge to snap at her. She was hurt, it's ok.

"I didn't say that."

Violet started walking, thinking that she was walking towards home. "You didn't have to. It was implied." she retorted. I clenched my jaw.

I kept pace with her. "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what? Enlighten me."

"That! That right there!" I exclaimed. "You were happy and okay until you came into the field then-"

"My boyfriend threw fire at my face?" she supplied.

"You know I didn't intend that for you, but I apologize." I bit down my pride.

"Whatever."

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" she snapped.

"Making angry comments with no apparent reason." She's mad, Alexander and she's hurt. It's ok.

"Yup, that's the best part of being a girl, I can be as fucking bipolar as I'd like." she paused. "Which I think you should slightly understand since you're bipolar nine times out of ten."

"Jesus Christ, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing! Okay? Just stop talking."

"Not until-"

"Alexander Kellan Laire, shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." she threatend. I almost snorted. But I knew why she was hurting. Does she not realize how much I'm hurting? How much it hurts to think that my love hates the one who cared for me?

When I spoke it was a quiet, "You're going the wrong way to get back to the castle."

"Which. Way?"

"It'd be easier to just fly you there than for me to give you directions." I said softly, thinking back to the time Lydia would pull this.

I picked Violet up in bridal style and flew back. The moment we got back, she hopped out of my arm. I walked into the kitchen and looked behind the fridge. I found a 30 pack of some human, Budweiser. Taking it into the piano room, I opened a can and began to drink from it. My fingers ran over the piano keys. I finished my first can in three big gulps and moved on to the next.

Zane stopped by the Piano room when I was on to my fourth can. He sat beside me on the stool while my heart played into the music. "What's up man?"

I finished the song with a small note and took a long gulp from the alcohol, "Violet's mad at me." I said, finishing off the can.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "That's the thing. I don't know what I did to tick her off. She just kind of...blew up. At first I thought maybe she was on her period but that only happens with humans. But... I know part of the reason." I opened a new can.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Lydia." Zane nodded and got up.

"I'll talk to her."

I smiled and shook my head, "No need. Let her cool off." but Zane had already left. After 10 minutes, when I was on my 15th can and began feeling a buzz, Dimitri entered the room. This time, without alcohol in his hand.

"What's wrong, cousin?" he asked, his hands running over the keys.

"Violet's angry at me."

"And why is that?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. She just kind of became angry. I accidently threw a fireball at her but I thought she was Zagan. I mean, did I do anything wrong? No, I didn't!" I opened a new can and chugged it down, "I don't know what I did, Dimitri. Maybe I hurt her..."

"Just forget it, man. I'll set you up with some booz then I'll take care of Violet and get to the bottom of this bullshit." Dimitri said, sounding angry. I knew Violet was listening at the door, but nger spiked deep within me at what Dimitri said.

"You will do no such thing." I said fiercly. "Lay a hand on Violet and I'll kill you myself." Violet decided to walk in right then and recieved a glare from Dimitri.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He said bitterly.

"Shut up, dickhead, I didn't come here for you. I came for your cousin. You can go now." Thats not ok for her to talk to him like that. Dimitri is 5 times as old as Violet and almost as strong as me. He didn't deserve her anger.

I stood up from the piano bench as Dimitri said, "He doesn't want to talk to you."

Violet crossed my arms. "I believe he can speak for himself, thanks. So instead of playing big brother, why don't you go drink until you black out, I know how much you enjoy doing that."

Dimitri's eyes darkened and he moved forward. I felt his demon's radiation begin to come out. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Relax. Starting a fight with my girlfriend is a lose, lose situation no matter the outcome. Walk away, Dimitri."

Dimitri clenched his fists and walked away. When Dimitri left, I glared at Violet. "What the hell has gotten into you? How you spoke to Dimitri just now, your entire behavior within the past hour, has been completely uncalled for." I ranted, coming closer to me. "What's going on? Where is my Violet. Because my Violet doesn't do this."

Violet said. "I don't know." I walked closer to Violet. "Don't touch me." she warned but I hugged her instead.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

I pulled back and stared into her golden eyes. "What did I do? How did I set you off?"

She shook her head. "You didn't. It was built up anger. A lot's been going on and at the time I couldn't be mad, I had to be strong and keep my cool. So it just built up til I snapped, which just so happened to be you. I am really sorry."

The expirement. Worry filled me and I stared at Violet. "Does this happen to you a lot?"

She shrugged. "Every once in awhile. It's been happening ever since I was little, just a way of dealing with things, and I'm not done. Right now I'm controlled, I'm probably going to snap at my king." Violet paused. "Not that he doesn't deserve it since he's been hiding the fact that I'm an expirement."

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I just know Dimitri didn't. Not that time."

"I know. Neither did you or Zane. Although I was worse on you and Dimitri, Zane was calm so it pissed me off more."

"I don't know whether to laugh or feel special that I didn't piss you off more."

Her lip slightly curved. "Maybe a little of both." she said before becoming serious. "I am sorry though. I'll apologize to Dimitri later tonight when I'm officially calm, Zane too, but I just need you to know now. You're the most important one to me."

I kissed her passionately, then rested my forehead on her's. "I will forgive you...as long as tonight we have make-up sex."

Violt laughed. "Deal, make-up sex sounds great."

"Walk me to my meeting before you go unleash tons of anger on poor King Vladimir?"

Violet nodded and I laced our fingers.. "Remember, orphanage after this. Don't disappoint the children." she reminded me. Not like I could forget.

I smiled. "Okay, love, I'll see you afterwards." After one more kiss, I went inside the room. Anita rushed towards me,

"You're late! Here put your crown on! Go! Go!" she said pushing me. I walked through the doors and nodded to all the people around.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman."

Everybody stood up and kneeled to their knee's, "Prince Alexander." they said in a unison. I bit my tongue and raised my hands,

"Please rise." I said as I walked to my seat.

"So, Prince Alexander, what do you think we can do for strategies in the war."

I motioned towards the door, where Zane came bursting in. "He is the brains of our team. This is Zane, everyone. Please, allow him to explain to you."

I acted to take notes as Zane went into a deep explanation of how we could kill them. "The demons are not stupid. They will set their weakest in the front lines then the strongest as the last. We need to set our strongest in the back lines while our weak are in the front lines. We have to train our army to become almost as strong as Alexander and Violet."

After 20 minutes of this, I excused myself and gave my crown to Anita. Then taking my shirt off, I tucked it in my pants and spread my wings. I flew towards the orphanage. When I arrived, I nearly ran in. I truly missed them. The animals that Violet got the kids began making noise. The dogs started barking and the cats began meowing.

"PWINCE! PWINCE ALEXANDER IS HERE GUYS! IT'S THE PWINCE!"

I wrapped my arms around as many kids as I could hold and swung them around. They all giggled and laughed. I sat them down and pulled Haley and Tyson on to my lap.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to see us? Did you miss us? Did you bring us presents?"

"One at a time, kids." Rayne said. I smiled at her and set the kids down. I walked over to Rayne and gave her a hug,

"Rayne. It's been so long."

She punched my lightly on the arm, "Whose fault is that?"

"Guilty as charged!"

After spending hours with the kids, I finally left to fly back to the castle. When I got home, Zane and Esmeralda ran up to me.

"Violet's not here!" Zane said. I glared at him, ice running through my veins.

"What?"

I turned towards Esmeralda. My hair turning black and my eyes turning red, "Where is she, Esmeralda?" I growled.

"Sire, you cannot be angry at me! It is all for a good cause, Lady Violet said!"

"Where. Is. She." I said in a snarl.

"The Forbidden City."

"WHAT?" I growled, ramming my hand into the wall, "HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHERE IT IS?" I yelled.

"I-I told her." Esmeralda said, fear clear in her eyes.

I pinned her to the wall, "WHY, IN YOUR RIGHT MIND, WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Get off her, man." Dimitri said, pulling me back. I snatched my arm out of his grip and glared at him,

"Did you know about this?"

"About Violet going to The Forbidden City?" he shook his head, "No." I saw anger in his eyes but he kept calm.

"Esmeralda." I said. When I looked around, Dimitri was gone.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Take me to The Forbidden City."

"No need, Drama Queen. Your precious girlfriend is back. She's in your fathers room." Leos? What in the world is she doing there? I stormed into the third hall and into my fathers room. I was relieved to see Violet there. I hugged her quickly then held her at arm's length. My anger quickly reappearing.

"Violet Charest, how dare you lie to me like that? And drag Zane and Esmeralda into it? What the fuck could have been so damn important for you to go to the Forbidden City? Huh?" I yelled in her face. Violet merely smiled, "Well? What do you have to say for your insane, stupid, immat-"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be so hard on the girl. Her heart was in the right place." a new voice said. I froze, my arms dropping to my side. I slowly looked towards the doorway only to see her. I stared in shock. Her beautiful white hair had stayed the same. Her blue/green eyes twinkled as tears filled them. My mother.

"Surprise." Violet whispered, still smiling.


	21. Helpless

I stared at my mother, taking in her appearance, inhaling her sweet scent that I had been deprived of. My arms itched to take her into them and crush her into a hug but I couldn't. It's like we're strangers, I mean...I haven't seen her for over 2 centuries. Pain began in my heart again as I remember how my father casted her out and anger began forming inside of me. My eyes turned to Violet, she stared at me smiling but I couldn't smile back, this was just all too much. I didn't want to feel again the pain of her being exiled. Maybe she'll just disappear and this is all just a dream? But, I knew it wasn't.

"Happy birthday, princey."

I was silent for moment, "You call this a birthday present?" I spat. I could feel my body trembling in anger.

"W-What?" Violet said, shocked.

"Who told you to go to the Forbidden City and bring her back?" I yelled, "Who are _you_ to decide whether my mother can be back or not?" I slammed my fist into the wall; I could feel the blood rushing to my head which means my hair was beginning to change colors.

"I did this for you! I thought you would appreciate this!"

"Did I ask you to do this for me? NO! I didn't even want to celebrate my birthday so what is this?"

"I thought that you would like having your mother back."

"AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT, VIOLET?"

"Don't yell at me." She said in a calm voice.

"Dammit." I swore then turned and stormed off. Anger was radiating off of me. I went out on the balcony and dove off, my wings unleashing themselves. Black feathers flew around me as I speeded in the air. I couldn't even enjoy the air because of my anger.

After flying for nearly three hours, I floated at least 500 feet above ground.. I just need to know that this isn't a dream or a silly prank. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I folded my wings in. My body fell rapidly through the air. The cold air hit my bare back, it rushed through my hair. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the impact. But it hit before I could. My body fell on the ground with a loud _crack_! The ground under me gave away, the dirt pushed back and cracks around me appeared on the ground.

I closed my eyes but a grunt of pain escaped my lips. I clenched my teeth and hunched over, holding my head. My wing had been crushed on the weight of my body and it's probably broken. The pain wasn't dying away, just increasing.

It's obviously not a dream; this is real...all real. I laid there for what felt like hours, just lying in my pain. It hurt, it hurt so badly. And not only my back, but my heart. Especially my heart. She was back and yet why was I angry? I wanted to hold her in my arms but why couldn't I? It was just all too much to handle. I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, my father's voice in my head, calling out to me. Eventually, I felt Dimitri's presence around me. He landed in front of me and looked down at my pathetic body lying on the ground.

"You're a dumbass." Dimitri said, sitting down. I looked at him and attempted to sit up. Extreme pain shot through my spinal cord to my skull. I yelled out in pain and immediately Dimitri rushed towards me. "How the hell did you break your fucking wing?" He said, examining it. Dimitri sighed and handed me a bottle that he pulled out of his jacket, "Let's go." He put my arm over his shoulder and lifted me off the ground, with my one working wing and his powerful wings; we arrived at the castle later than usual but fairly quick. As soon as we landed at the front of castle, I felt like I was literally going to faint. My head began to become fuzzy with the pain from my wing and quickly knew that it was a very dumb and impulsive decision. I limped through the castle doors and almost fell to my knees if it hadn't been for Dimitri holding me up.

"ANITA!" Dimitri yelled and almost instantly, not only Anita but Violet, my mother, my father, and a bunch of other maids came running up.

"Oh lord, what happened?" My mother said, running up to me.

Dimitri looked at me, "Well, I don't know either." Violet stared at me as I stared her in the eye back, she seemed shocked, angry and even a little hurt. I knew she felt that way yet it didn't faze me this time. I limped by her as Anita led me into the infirmary. Knowing I was angry, Violet still came along, staring at my gruesome wing. Anita tied my hands to the bedside (as if that would do anything) then warningly said, "This is going to hurt _very_ badly. You know the drill." Anita's hands clasped around the first half of my wing painfully, a gasp escaped my lips, and then the real pain began. Anita snapped my wing back into place, which in reality causes it to break again. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain esclated. Violet ran up to Anita but Anita swiftly told her to relax.

My yells continued. Sweat dripped down my forehead. My hands ripped out of the ropes. Anita left as my yells quieted down. But before she left, she rubbed some fae medicine on it which allowed me to numb my wing completely. Violet was sitting on the couch parallel from my bed, her knees tucked under her chin. I walked towards the window and sat down, staring out. I heard Violet's boot clicking against the floor as she approached me. She placed her hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. Violet grunted in frustration and sat in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I said, glaring at her.

"How long are you going to stay mad, Alexander?"

I shrugged and looked away, "I just...she's going to be cast away again and I'm going to be stuck in the same position I was as a child."

Violet shook her head, "No. You're not. You have power now, you can have her stay."

"Her life will be hell here."

"Again, it won't. She just wants to get to know you now. Catch up on the years she's missed out on."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I guess. I looked up at Violet, instantly feeling guilty for being a dick too her when all she wanted to do was care for me. I wrapped my arms around Violet, who was frozen but melted in my arms,

"I'm so sorry for the way I was acting. I guess anger just replaced shock. I'm honestly happy that you did this for me and I'm beyond grateful." Violet silenced me with a passionate kiss that was able to clear my mind of any doubts. I tightened my arms around her and picked her up, gently laying her on the bed. With my powers, I flipped the lock on the door to make sure nobody came in.

"Don't get too excited." Violet said, motioning to my wing, "You'll hurt it again."

I shrugged, "It can always get fixed."

"I'm not going to cause you anymore pain."

"Enough with the talk," I said peeling off Violet's shirt, "Let's get to business." I said with a wink and began ravishing her lips once again.

I layed on my stomach as Violet massaged my aching wing. It seemed that she had magic hands. "Have I told you that I love you?" I said to Violet.

"Yes, but it's always nice to hear it again." Violet laughed.

"Alexander! Violet!" Anita said through the door, "Whatever shanningans you two are up to is going to have to be put on hold because Alexander needs some more medicine!" I glanced at Violet and laughed.

I carried her into the bathroom then pulled on my clothing as well and opened the door. Anita raised her eyebrow at Violet's discarded clothing that was lying around. I grinned devilishly and kicked it underneath the bed. I laid back on my stomach and allowed Anita too put the medicine on my wing. Violet walked out with her "sex-hair" up in a pony-tail and wearing a giant t-shirt with jeans. Suddenly, Leo came into the room with my...mother trailing closely behind him but keeping a distance.

"How is your wing?" Leo said, folding his arms and staring at me.

"None of your concern." My eyes stared at my mother, yet spoke to my father.

"I am your father."

"And?"

Before he could say anything, "Leave."

"Excuse me?" Leo said.

"I would like time to catch up with my mother, so leave."

"This is not over!" Leo said but found his heart and walked out. Anita followed behind him. I glanced at Violet, not really caring if she stayed but with a smile, she mouthed 'later' then walked out closing the door.

"Alexander." she whispered, taking a step towards me, "You've grown so much."

I chuckled, "That's what happens when you're gone for over a 100 years."

Pain shot in her eyes, "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Xander." That nickname...only her and Lydia would call me that. I couldn't hold it in any longer and it seemed that neither could my mother because we quickly embraced one another. I hugged her so tight to my body, and surprisingly, she returned it with the same strength. I felt her warmth as my mother. She sat me down on the bed and wrapped her arm around me,

"So tell me what I have missed."

"Not much. You've met Violet, she was originally my body guard." I said beginning to laugh at the thought of me having a bodyguard, "and initially we despised eachother, but I guess opposites attract."

"She is a sweet girl, Xander. Hold on to her."

I smiled, "I will. Tell me about your life...in the Forbidden City."

My mother laughed, "It's not so bad. Dangerous place, but as long as you have power, it's easy to get by."

"No punks picking fights with you right? Tell me their names and they're dead." I wasn't joking.

She laughed, "I don't need my son fighting my battles, don't think you got all your strength from that father of yours."

I shook my head, "That bastard has no pride. I apologize on his behalf."

"Xander, that was centuries ago. You've become an old man."

"And you an old woman."

My mother fake-gasped, "Don't you know not to call a woman old?"

I smiled, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Now," my mother said, "Why did you do this too yourself?" she motioned to my wing.

"I needed to know this wasn't a dream."

My mother grunted in disapproval, "So you break your wing?"

I shrugged, "Not the worst thing that's happened to me."

She immediately understood I was talking about Lydia's death. She walked up to me, "I heard, Xander. Don't ever think that I had forgotten about you, I always knew what was happening to you."

"I wish I could say the same."

She rubbed my back, in a motherly way, "It's ok, sweetheart."

"Oh yeah, if Leo is giving you any problems, just let me know. I will gladly beat him up."

"Oh honey, I've lived in the Forbidden City for over a century now, I can very well take care of myself."

I grinned devilishly, "Willing to make a bet?"

"Against the best fighter of this realm?" she said innocently, "Bring it on, son."

I laughed, "I can see where I got my spirit from now."

"We'll talk about this duel once your wing is healed. For now rest, my child."

I watched as she left the room. My mother…I had a mother now, one I can bond with, watch movies with, and eat food that she cooked. Anita came in right after her, with another dose of my medicine.

"Where's Violet?"

"She left, went on a run I think."

I nodded, "Alright. Do me a favor and call Dimitri in here." 2 minutes later, Dimitri walked in with a pack of fairy alcohol, grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew you'd call, cousin." He said, taking his alcohol and shot glasses out from his jacket. He put the fairy alcohol on the bed and threw me the bottle. "Let's get wasted, cousin."

I laughed, "You read my mind."

**Dimitri's POV**

You see, I do this all the time. 'Drink' with Alexander, but instead of getting shitfaced…like he does, I sit back and watch him make a fool of himself. Because drunk Alexander and sober Alexander are two different people. Oh, especially with Violet's in the picture. Alexander was in the midst of taking his 200th shot when Violet walked in. Sweat lined her forehead as she took out her headphone.

Alexander whistled, "Why, heeeellllloooo thereeeeee sexyyy."

"Uh…hello?" she said, staring skeptically at Alexander. Alexander stood up with the bottle in his hand, he stumbled a little but regained his balance.

"You are just soo daaamned beautiful." He said, slamming his hand into the wall next to Violet's head. Alexander raised his eyebrows, "Oopsie!" he said than began laughing. "Violet," he whispered in her ear. Even when he was drunk, he still had a clear effect on Violet.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I want you." He said, putting his hand somewhere naughty.

"Now's not a good time, hun." She gasped.

"Then when is?" he asked, running his hands up her curves. As much as normal people would find this the intrusion of privacy, I couldn't help but laugh at Violet's reaction and the horny Alexander. He ran his lips up her neck, "Come on, please."

Violet began nodded but shook her head, within a second she was on the otherside of the room, "No! That'd be rape!"

"Technically, it would be rape if he resisted." I pitched in.

"And I know I wouldn't resist." He purred, walking around the bed.

"But you're drunk! You don't know what you're thinking right now!"

"I know that I want you…in my pants…in my bed…" he winked, "Sounds inviting, eh?"

I began laughing like crazy,

"Ye-NO. I MEAN NO! I refuse."

He walked towards Violet, this time trapping her against the wall with his body. To be honest, even while being drunk he was smooth.

"How," he whispered, kissing her neck, "Can," he said, trailing up, "You," he nibbled on her ear which caused her to shiver, "Resist this?"

"God dammit." She whispered, leaning her head back against the wall and slightly panting. It seemed that it took a lot of energy to resist him. Violet glanced at me with pleading eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Alexander! Have a drink with me, cousin! The lady doesn't want it."

Alexander grinned, "Ok!" he yelped, jumping over the bed and stealing the bottle. After taking a large swig, he grinned then looked at the bottle, "I've missed you, friend." He said, than hugged the bottle to his chest. I took that as a chance to leave.

"Good luck, princess." I said to Violet before leaving.

Outside the door I heard Alexander' sing-song drunken voice sing, "Ohhh Viollletttt.." then locked the door.


End file.
